Big Suprise
by davis32
Summary: Dick and Artemis havent spoken since Artemis moved to California with Wally, but now that she's back in Gotham and single they are going to be forced to speak to one another especially since a big suprise is going to change things forever. I own nothing.
1. Chapter Prologue

A Big Surprise Prologue

It had been three months since Artemis Crock had moved back to Gotham City, and started working for Wayne Enterprises as a financial advisor. She and Wally had broken up four months ago, Artemis loved Wally but more as a brother their relationship just wasn't working, they argued too much and he smothered her. They ended the relationship on equal terms and split as friends, Wally stayed in California and she moved back to Gotham. She had restarted her friendship with the girls from Gotham Academy, Barbara Gordon, and Beete Kane, the only person she hadn't talked to since returning to Gotham was Dick Grayson. The annoying mathlete who liked to troll her in high school, but was always there to make her laugh when she had a bad day. She had also rekindled her friendships with everyone from the team including the newest members she had also found out that Barbara was Batgirl, of course by accident, but she still had no idea who Batman, Nightwing, or Robin were. She and Nightwing hadn't rekindled their friendship, he gave her tight smiles and small talk but he refused to be in the same room alone with her. Her leaving with Wally all those years ago had ruined their friendship, even though he was still close to Wally. The night before she and Wally had moved Nightwing or Robin had came to her old apartment and confessed that he loved her. He said that it had been a growing thing and he didn't mean for it to happen, and then before she could reply he kissed her. He lips were soft and warm and a mix of gentle but rough. She was completely stunned and didn't know what to say, she was in love with Wally at the time. Robin had taken her silence as she didn't feel the same way, so he apologized and left through her window. Their friendship was never the same. At the time Artemis only saw Robin as a little brother, but as time grew and she started realizing that without Robin in her life nothing was the same. And then a couple of years ago he had become Nightwing, and had started dating Zatanna, he became even more cold and distant towards her. She was training with Green Arrow again so that she could rejoin the team; it was one of the many things that she had truly missed while she was in California with Wally.

Dick Grayson also known as the super hero Nightwing was now 23 years old and living on his own in Bludhaven. Where he ran the Wayne Enterprises company, he finished college at the age of 20 and started working for Bruce in Gotham but a year ago Bruce had granted him the full responsibility of running the Bludhaven branch. As Nightwing he was now a part of the Justice League and had taken Batman's spot as the person who gave out missions for the Team. He had just gotten out of a relationship with Beete Kane and was now enjoying being single. When he went to Gotham for his weekly dinner with Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and Damian at Wayne mansion, Bruce had pulled him aside and told him about Artemis moving back to Gotham and working for Wayne Enterprises, and the fact that she was training with Green Arrow again. As Dick he hadn't seen her since he now lived in Bludhaven but as Nightwing it was harder but he was successfully able to avoid being alone with her. But neither him nor Artemis new this was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Big Surprise Chapter 1

_June 1__st__ 2016 _

It had been a quiet day and a quiet evening so far for the Justice League and all of its heroes. Nightwing was scouting Bludhaven while Batgirl and Robin were on a mission with the team in Africa. Damian was at home with Alfred, which meant Batman was working alongside Green Arrow and Black Canary at the Hall of Justice. They were currently the only three members there which meant everything was quiet.

It was past midnight when Black Canary heard a baby crying, at first she thought it was her hearing things but ten minutes later the crying continued and was getting louder. Oliver had fallen asleep on the table and Batman was too engrossed in his computer to notice the crying.

She stood up and said "Do you hear that baby crying Batman?'

Batman turned in his chair and scowled at Black Canary "What crying? I don't hear any…" he trailed off he heard the crying and immediately stood up and started giving out orders "Wake up Green Arrow".

Black Canary shook Oliver's shoulder waking him groggily he said "What's goin on?"

"There's a baby somewhere in the building, we need to find it, if we split up we'll find it faster. If you find the baby first send your signal's and meet back here" Batman ordered and setting off down one of the hall ways.

Confused Oliver stood up and turned towards Dinah "Did he just say there's a baby in the Hall of Justice?'

Dinah smiled and said "Yes Oliver he did, now come on we need to hurry" and with that she ran off in a different direction then Batman.

Oliver was still confused as hell, but walked off in the opposite direction. He had been searching for ten minutes when he got a signal from Batman; he turned and ran back to the room where the three had been working. All the while thinking how the hell a baby ended up in the Hall of Justice without anyone knowing it. When he finally made it to the room he skidded to a stop and felt his jaw drop to the floor by the sight in front of him. Batman the Batman was standing there cradling a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and rocking on his feet to calm the baby down, and for God's sake he was smiling at the baby. Dinah was already there and making funny faces and playing with the babies hands, slowly Oliver walked towards the two completely shocked. He had never seen Batman like this, not even with Nightwing, Robin, or Batgirl. When Oliver stood next to Dinah and looked at the baby he saw a little girl with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The baby looked to be under a year old, and perfectly healthy, she had golden blonde hair that looked really familiar to Oliver but he couldn't place how. After staring at the baby that looked really familiar to him he finally asked "How did a baby get into the Hall of Justice?"

Batman looked at him and said "We have no idea, I found her in the medical bay, along with a diaper bag, and two suitcases full of clothes and toys, and there was also a note. It's on the table".

Oliver looked at the table behind him and saw the note Batman had said, the note said:

"_This is our baby girl, her name is Carson Paula Grayson, and she is nine months old. She is not from the year 2016, she is from the year 2020, but she is not safe in our time, so we brought her here for our younger selves to take care of. We don't know when it'll be safe for us to return for Carson but we knew that placing her with our younger selves would be the best thing for her. Please take care of our baby girl._

The note was signed with a green arrow that had a smoother and no barb tip unlike Oliver's, there was also a blue bird exactly like the one Nightwing wore on his costume. Between the golden hair and the green arrow that Artemis uses and the babies middle name Oliver had put together why the baby now looked so familiar. She looked exactly like the baby photos of Artemis except the blue eyes, he had never seen blue eyes like that, and the blue bird was an exact replica of Nightwing's. Wide eyed and jaw open he looked up at the serious faces of Batman and Dinah.

After opening and closing his mouth like a fish a few times he was finally able to get the words out "Is this baby…. A..Artemis'?"

Batman sat the baby in Dinah's arm and said "It's starting to look that way. But we'll do a DNA test before we say anything to anyone. Until we know who this baby belongs to, we say nothing, okay".

Oliver and Dinah nodded their heads while Batman gently took a cotton swab and placed it in the baby's mouth to get a DNA sample. Once it was in the tube again he spoke "I'm going to go test it, you guys keep the baby entertained".

Before Oliver could protest Batman had already disappeared, Oliver sighed and sat down next to Dinah who was rocking the baby to sleep. "You're really good at that?"

Dinah smiled and looked up at him "Thanks. Do you really think this baby belongs to Artemis?"

Oliver sighed and placed his head in his hands "I don't know, she looks exactly like the baby photos I've seen of Artemis. But the blue eyes ruin everything; I've never seen such bright eyes before. And the fact that her middle name is Paula, it all fits, but it's so hard to believe. How did she end up here from the future and why is it so dangerous that Artemis would have to place her own baby in the past. This is all so crazy".

Dinah laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and said "I know it is but I'm sure everything will be figured out, and be just fine. Artemis had to have a good reason in order to send her baby to her past self. Would you like to hold her?"

Oliver's eyes widened and hastily he said "No, I'm okay".

Dinah laughed and said "You won't break her Ollie, here I'll show you how" she placed the baby in his arms and adjusted them so that he was supporting her head and her weight. Stiffly Oliver sat there staring at the still sleeping baby "See it's not so bad, she didn't even wake up".

After ten minutes of sitting as stiff as a board and the baby had not woken up Ollie finally relaxed and just continued staring at the cute sleeping baby. Thirty minutes later Batman came back in the room with the DNA test results, Oliver woke up Dinah and waited for Batman to tell them the results.

"The baby is Artemis" Batman said.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "If she's the mother than who's the father?"

Batman hesitated before he spoke "Nightwing is the father".

Even though Oliver had the suspicion that Nightwing was the father he was still furious when Batman told him, he stood up and yelled "What? I swear to God I'll kill him".

His yelling had scared the baby, she started crying, causing Dinah to hit him on the head and say "Way to go idiot you woke up the baby". She took the baby from him and walked around the room trying to calm the baby once again.

Batman's scowl deepened "You get Artemis and I'll get Nightwing. Don't say anything about this, just tell her she's needed here and will find out why once she arrives. We'll tell them together here where it's safer".

"They aren't going to take this well. Hell I'm not taking this well, your damn protégé knocked up my niece" Oliver yelled.

"She isn't your niece, and that doesn't matter right now. That baby belongs to the future Nightwing and Artemis not the present ones. The only thing that matters is that baby is kept safe, and we both know Nightwing and Artemis are fully capable of doing this".

Oliver scowled and said "I know that, but it doesn't make me any happier about this. I'll get Artemis, I'll see you in forty minutes" and with that Oliver stormed off towards the zeta tubes so he could wake his fake niece at two in the morning. Which he knew wasn't going to end well; he'd be lucky if he didn't get shot with an arrow or punched in the face.

Batman slouched and followed Green Arrow towards the zeta tubes. He decided to go home to Wayne mansion and change before heading towards Bludhaven so he could get his son and tell him he had a daughter from the future that he had to take care of. And that the mother of his child was his best friend's ex-girlfriend. Things were about to get really interesting around here.


	3. Chapter 2

Big Surprise Chapter 2

_Bludhaven 2016_

Dick Grayson was currently asleep in his very large and very comfortable bed when a loud and persistent knocking woke him up. He groaned and rolled onto stomach and putting a pillow to draw out the stupid knocking. He was hoping that whoever it was would get the hint that he was not going to wake up at 2 in the morning when he had a rough night dealing with criminals. Finally the knocking stopped, and Dick sighed and tried to fall back asleep. He was almost completely asleep when someone dumped cold water on his head; quickly he sat up in bed getting in a fighting stance.

"What the.." his words were stopped by the sight of his adopted father Bruce Wayne standing in front of him with an evil smirk on his face and an empty glass in his hands. Dick relaxed and ran a hand through his hair "What are you doing here Bruce?"

Bruce sat the glass on the table and said "Get dressed your needed at the Hall of Justice".

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and said "For what?"

"I can't say here, just get dressed come on, dress in your civilian clothes, and wear your glasses" Bruce said walking out of his bedroom.

Dick groaned and did as Bruce said, he dressed in dark jeans and pulled on a tight fighting black t-shirt with a pair of black and silver Nike's, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his nightstand and walked towards his living room where Bruce was standing now in his Batman uniform with his arms crossed.

"Why can't you tell me what's going on now? And why do I have to wear civilian clothes?" Dick asked.

"I can't tell you hear because I just can't, and you need to wear civilian clothes because you won't need your Nightwing costume. Now come on, we need to get back, it took me forever to wake you up" Bruce opened the door and quickly left the apartment.

Quickly Dick grabbed a jacket and followed his mentor/father. Once he caught up he said "It only took so long to wake me because I got into a pretty nasty fight with some bank robbers. Plus it's two a.m. I'm exhausted".

"Yes will this is important. Now come on I don't want to listen to Green Arrow if were late" Bruce said speeding up and heading towards the nearest zeta tube.

"Green Arrow why are we meeting with Green Arrow at two a.m.?" Dick asked.

Bruce huffed with annoyance "Stop asking questions. I'll tell you everything once we get to the Hall of Justice".

Dick rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, obviously it was something important if Bruce had come all the way to Bludhaven to wake him, but what did Green Arrow have to do with it. Green Arrow and Batman hardly ever worked together unless it dealt with two common enemies, and last Dick knew all the common enemies of Green Arrow and Batman were still successfully locked.

When Dick arrived at the Hall of Justice he put on his sun glasses and followed Bruce to one of the work rooms. Where Black Canary was sitting in a chair with what looked like a baby wrapped in a pink baby in her arms. Dick furrowed his brow, since when did Black Canary have a baby. He was getting ready to ask what was going on when two people walked into the room. He turned to see who it was, only to have his heart skip a beat. It was Green Arrow, and Artemis, who he had been trying to avoid since she returned, so far it had worked. Just the sight of her made his heart beat quicken and his hands become sweaty, she was the only girl who did this to him. He stood up straight and quickly whipped all emotion from his face and turned towards his mentor.

_Gotham City 2016_

Artemis had just fallen asleep when someone knocked on her door. She covered her head with her pillow hoping the person would be smart enough to go away on their own; it would be unwise for whoever was at her door to continue knocking. Apparently the person was a complete idiot because they kept knocking. Artemis groaned and stood up heading towards the door.

Angrily she threw the door opened and yelled "What the hell do you want at two in the morning?"

Ollie gave her a sheepish smile and said "I need you to come to the Hall of Justice with me, right now".

Artemis narrowed her eyes and said "Why the hell do I need to go there at two in the morning?"

Ollie sighed and mumbled "I knew this would be bad. Look Artemis I need you to come with me, I can't tell you anything until we get to the Hall of Justice, it's very important that you come".

Artemis groaned and said "Your lucky tomorrow's Sunday and I don't work otherwise I would flat out refuse to go with you, and for God's sake Ollie this better be good" Artemis turned around and went to her room to change into jeans and put on a white tank top and grabbed a black hoodie. She grabbed her phone and house keys and stormed past Ollie who was standing by the door. Ollie sighed and shut the door to her apartment and followed the female archer to the closet zeta tube. Personally he was just glad that she took it so well, and he was extremely glad that he didn't get punched in the face. But the real test would be when she saw Nightwing, and found out that she now has a baby that she has to take care of.

When Artemis walked into the room behind Ollie she immediately recognized Nightwing, he was dressed in his civilian clothes and still wearing those stupid sun glasses that hid his true identity. Just seeing him made her think of the feel of his lips on hers, even though it was so many years ago, she never forgot it, she wondered if his lips still felt the same. Instead of speaking to her his face turned cold and emotionless, inwardly Artemis sighed but on the outside she kept her cold and neutral face. It wasn't until she heard the whimpering of a baby did she realize that Black Canary was holding a baby in a pink blanket.

She turned to Green Arrow the same time Nightwing turned to Batman and asked "What's going on?"

Batman looked between Nightwing and Artemis, but he didn't have his normal scowl on his face which Artemis found really weird. "Sit down you two. We have important things that we need to tell you".

Artemis and Nightwing sat as far away from each other as possible and stared at their respective mentors waiting for them to tell them what the hell is going on. "Earlier this evening Green Arrow, Black Canary and I were all working on a mission together here when he heard a baby crying, so we went looking. I found a baby wrapped in a pink blanket along with a diaper bag and two suitcases full of toys and clothes in the medical bay" Batman began.

"How did a baby manage to show up here?" Nightwing asked.

"We still aren't sure exactly how she got here but I found this note beside here" Batman said handing them each a copy of the note. The three older mentors's watched as the two young adults read through the letter. Their faces going from confusion to shock, to complete stunned. Both Nightwing and Artemis snapped their heads towards their mentors and then at the baby still in Black Canary's arms.

"I.. is… who are the parents?" Nightwing managed to get out.

He had a pretty good idea as to who both of the parents were but it was so hard to believe. Artemis had figured out who the mother most likely was but the father that was hard, the only person she knew with the name Grayson was Dick but the blue bird at the end was Nightwing's symbol, Artemis felt dizzy and eagerly waited for Batman to answer.

"We did a DNA test on the baby, and it confirmed our guesses. This baby belongs to the future selves of you two" Batman said looking at Nightwing and Artemis.

Artemis' jaw dropped "But that.. that means.." If the babies last name was Grayson and the baby's father was Nightwing then that meant Nightwing was Dick Grayson.

Batman could tell Artemis had figured everything out so he turned to an unusually quiet Nightwing and said "I think it's time you take off your glasses".

Nightwing's jaw fell open, "What?" he asked.

"Do it, she's already figured it out and I trust Green Arrow and Black Canary" Batman said.

Nightwing nodded and slowly took off the dark sunglasses. When he looked at Artemis he gave his legendary smirk and said "We'll laugh about this someday".

Artemis narrowed her eyes and said "You ass whole, you knew who I was the whole time and that's why you trolled me like crazy in school. I should kick your ass right now".

Dick just smiled and said "So this baby Carson is really our baby from the future?"

"Yes I re-ran the DNA test over and over, it's not a lie, and it all fit's. The baby looks just like Artemis except she has your eyes Dick" Batman said placing his hand on Dick's shoulder.

Artemis stood up and walked towards Black Canary "Can I see her?"

Black Canary smiled and said "Of course, she is your daughter after all".

That sounded really weird to Artemis, she had never planned on having kids, she wasn't even a big fan of babies but once she had the little girl in her arms and saw her big shiny blue eyes that looked exactly like Dicks, she felt her heart swell, and for some reason tears sprang in her eyes. "This baby is really my daughter?" Artemis asked.

Green Arrow stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder "Yes she is and until your future selves come back for her you're going to have to take care of her. And that means you to Grayson" Green Arrow glared at Dick, causing Dick to stand up.

"Of course I'll take care of her, she's my daughter to. What's wrong with you?" Dick asked.

Green Arrow just narrowed his eyes "You knocked up my niece, I swear if you do anything to hurt Artemis or Carson I'll put an arrow through your heart".

Dick just stared at him not knowing what to say when Artemis spoke "Really you're going to pull the niece card, besides I'm a big girl I can handle myself".

"I know that Artemis, but still it's a little upsetting for me" Green Arrow said.

"Upsetting for you, we just found out that we have a baby together" Dick yelled causing the baby to whimper.

"Be quiet you idiot you're scaring her" Artemis snapped at him instantly trying to calm the baby down. She was a natural at this, seeing Artemis hold his daughter made Dick's heart swell, he smiled and walked towards her.

"Can.. Can I hold her?" Dick asked.

Artemis looked up into the beautiful shiny blue of eyes of the father of her future child and smiled "Sure" she placed the baby in his arms and watched as his smile grew bigger and bigger, as he stared at his daughter. Carson instantly calmed in his arms and smiled at him.

Sensing that the two needed to be alone Black Canary quietly grabbed Green Arrow and Batman by the elbows and guided them out of the room. Leaving the new young family alone, so they could figure things out, and get to know their very big surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

Big Surprise Chapter 3

Dick continued holding the baby in his arms just staring at her. He just stared at her, the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She looked so much Artemis that he couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face as he stared at her. He couldn't believe that in four years he would have a baby with Artemis. His head was filled with so many questions, were they married, was this their first child, what was so wrong with the future that he would send his daughter back in time. He thought of her name 'Carson Paula Grayson' after Artemis' mom, he rembered Wally saying that her mom was pretty sick, he wondered if they named her after Paula because she died.

From beside his Artemis spoke "So what are we going to do?"

Dick lifted his head and looked at the women that he was still very much in love with "I don't know" he said.

Artemis smirked and said "Wow I think that's the first time Dick Grayson has never known something".

Dick laughed and said "Yeah well this a pretty big surprise, my brain is still trying to wrap around the fact that I have a daughter".

"Mine to especially with the little troll who I thought was two different people. Why did you never tell me?" Artemis asked playing with Carson's hands.

Dick looked into her beautiful grey eyes and said "I was planning on telling you that night before you left".

"Oh" Artemis said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. I guess we could all stay at my apartment in Bludhaven. It's big enough to hold all of us. There's a zeta tube right by my apartment building you could use it to get to work" Dick said.

"Yeah I guess that'll have to work, my apartment is only a one bedroom. We're gonna have to go and buy her a crib and stuff" Artemis sitting down and putting her head in her hands. She was both mentally and physically exhausted.

Dick sat down next to her with the baby in his arms and said "I could have Alfred pick everything up and have him bring it to us by morning".

Artemis sat up and looked at him "No I'd rather do it on my own. I just don't know how to pay for it all".

"Don't worry about that, I'll pay for everything, she's my daughter to 'Mis" Dick said.

Artemis smiled and said "You know how long it's been since someone has called me that?"

Dick just smiled at her and watched his daughter fall asleep in his arms. "I think we should lie and say she's my cousin or something. It'll be way too hard to explain that we magically have a baby. And when our future selves come to retrieve her when can just say that my cousins came back to get her" Artemis said.

"Yeah that sounds good. But I want to tell my family, it'd only be Alfred, Tim, and Damian, and Barbara" Dick said agreeing with her.

Artemis nodded her head "That's fine; I want to tell my mom though. She's pretty sick, the doctors say she won't make it past a year, I know one thing she's really upset about is the fact that she won't see me have children. She has Lian but she always wanted to see me have children as well".

"I'm sorry 'Mis, I didn't know she was so sick" Dick said.

"It's fine Dick. I just want my mom to know that I'll have children some day and that she gets to meet one of them" Artemis said staring at her daughter.

"I understand and I think it's a good idea. I think we should be heading to Bludhaven, its almost four in the morning and I feel like I'm going to fall over from exhaustion" Dick said standing up.

"Okay I'll take Carson you take the bags" Artemis said.

Dick smirked and said "Of course give me the hard task", but he handed over the sleeping baby any ways.

Artemis smirked and said "You're the man for some reason so you get to do the heavy lifting".

Dick faked a hurt expression and said "You wound me 'Mis".

Artemis laughed and said "Hurry it up, I'm exhausted and would very much like to sleep sometime soon".

"Well you certainly haven't changed" Dick mumbled.

But Artemis heard him and said "I'm not the only one who's changed Dick" and with that she headed towards the zeta tubes.

Before they could leave the Hall of Justice Batman stopped them and said "To give you guys time to adjust to new parenthood, I'm giving both of you two months off of work, you'll still be paid though. And that goes for Wayne Enterprises and Justice League missions. I will only call on you in emergencies".

"But I haven't officially been back yet, I still need to train" Artemis said.

"You can train with Nightwing, he has his own training room. I'll expect to see you two tomorrow for dinner" and with that Batman was gone.

Artemis turned around and asked "Exactly how big is your apartment?"

Dick gave a sheepish smile and said "The top two stories of the tallest building in Bludhaven".

Artemis jaw dropped open "Are you serious?"

Dick shrugged his shoulders and said "Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne has it perks".

"I'll say" Artemis said and heading back towards the zeta tubes. "Can you enter the code's I don't know them?"

Dick sat one of the suitcases down and entered the code for Bludhaven zeta tube that was right by his apartment building "Ladie first" he said gesturing his arm forward.

"Always the gentleman" Artmeis said and stepped through.

Dick smiled and followed her when he came out he started walking forward and said "Come on".

Artemis rolled her eyes and followed him into the extremely tall and very expensive looking building. In the elevator Dick pushed a button that said Grayson on it and Artemis felt the elevator start moving up.

"I can't believe you have two stories in this building and you call it only an apartment" Artemis said shaking her head, and shirting Carson in her arms.

"You know I don't like flaunting my wealth, I'm perfectly fine with living in a one bedroom apartment but I have an image to keep up being the adopted son of a billionaire. I'd rather live in a house but I don't like the idea of living in a big house by myself" Dick said leaning against the elevator wall.

"Well from what it seems you won't have to worry about that for much longer" Artemis said looking at their baby girl.

Dick smiled and said "We make one hell of a beautiful baby".

Artemis laughed and said "I always thought no one could get cuter than Lian but Carson diffidently took over that spot. How do you think it happened?" Artemis asked him.

Dick gave her a questioning look and said "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you think we ended up together making this beautiful little girl. This is the first time we've spoken alone in almost five years Dick" Artemis said looking him in the eye.

"I have no idea how it happened 'Miss" Dick said looking at her with love, and sadness, and happiness all mixed together in his beautiful blue eyes.

Before Artemis could say anything the doors to elevator opened revealing a large open apartment. Dick grabbed the bags and went into the apartment with Artemis following. The apartment was huge, it was an open floor with a large kitchen and dining room along with a large front room. To the right of the elevator was a staircase going upstairs, along with two closed doors.

Dick sat the bags down and said "All of the bedrooms are upstairs. The door on the left next to the stairs is a full bathroom, and the door on the right is my training room, it's always locked though, but I'll give you a key so you can use it whenever you want. Come on I'll show you your room" he grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs.

Artemis followed him shifting her arms, they were starting to get tired she had never carried a baby this long before. Once at the top of the stairs they were at a long hallway with four doors.

Dick went to the first one on the right and opened it revealing a good size bedroom with a full size bed, a TV, two nightstands and a dresser, it had its own attached bathroom and a small walk in closet "I figured this could be Carson's room, we'll have to move everything out and buy baby furniture though".

"I'll think it'll work fine, but I don't want her sleeping in here by herself tonight, I'd rather keep her with me" Artemis said.

"Yeah that sounds good" Dick said setting the bags on the bed and going into the hallway. He pointed at the second door on the left and said "That's my office, but you're more than welcome to use it if you want to" He turned to the first door on the right and opened it revealing a room exactly the same as Carson's room but a little bigger and with a larger bed. It also had its own bathroom and a larger walk in closet. "This is your room; there are some clothes in the dresser that you could use until we get yours".

Artemis tuned around and rose her eyebrows at him "You keep women's clothes in your guest bedroom?"

"It's not what you think. Barbara stays here a lot, so she left some clothes so she doesn't have to keep bringing a bag" Artemis raised her eyebrows again and Dick said "Not like that, Barbara's like a sister to me".

"Whatever you say boy wonder" Artemis said smirking.

"I'm twenty three years old Artemis that nickname doesn't apply anymore" Dick said smiling.

"It'll always apply Dick. I'm tired I'm going to get ready for bed. You want to hold Carson while I get read?" Artemis asked.

"Sure" Dick said taking the baby into his arms, who still managed to stay asleep. Artemis grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom to change while Dick sat with his back against the headboard and laid Carson down next to him and put two pillows around her to keep her from rolling around.

Ten minutes later when Artemis came out of the bathroom her heart swelled by what she saw. Dick had put Carson on the bed with two pillows around her; he had fallen asleep on his side holding her little hand in his much larger one. Artemis grabbed her phone and quietly took a picture of the two before she to laid down on the bed staring at the little girl who had already managed to take control of her heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Big Surprise Chapter 4

Dick was woken up by someone pulling on his hair quite painfully. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that Carson had a little fist full of his raven hair and was pulling on it. He smiled and gently released his hair from her hand; she was smiling at him and kicking her legs in the air. When Dick sat up he realized that he was not in his bedroom, he was in his second bedroom, the one he had given to Artemis. When he looked to the side he saw Artemis still peacefully asleep, her back was to him, and her hair was laid out behind her. Carson was just getting ready to pull on her hair when Dick grabbed her and pulled her into his chest quietly he whispered "Come on sweetie let's go make breakfast while mommy sleeps". Dick blinked this little girl was already making him sentimental, he stood from the bed and quietly headed towards Carson's new bedroom, he changed her diaper and dressed her in a white and pink one piece. He grabbed a blanket and some toys and headed downstairs. He laid Carson on the blanket were he could easily see her and placed the toys around her while he went into the kitchen and started getting breakfast ready. Usually he didn't cook breakfast since it was just him, but since Artemis was there he figured it'd be easier to cook breakfast himself then to go out with the baby and buy something. Every minute he would look up and make sure Carson was okay while he cooked, he was really grateful that the stove faced the front room. Twenty minutes later he had just finished putting the bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, has browns and orange juice and coffee on the table when Artemis came down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Dick smiled and finished setting the table and said "Good morning 'Miss".

Artemis' eyes widened at the sight of the table and said "Did you make all this?"

Dick smiled and moved to the front room sitting on the floor by Carson and blowing raspberries on her stomach, "Don't look so surprised Artemis, I can cook, Alfred made sure of that".

Artemis smiled at the sight of Dick playing with Carson and said "Well is it edible?"

Dick stood up with Carson in his arms and said "Her Carson play with mommy for a little bit while daddy goes to the bathroom" He handed the baby to Artemis and headed towards the bathroom "And yes Artemis it's edible you can start eating whenever".

Artemis smiled at the baby and said "Good morning sweetie". It hadn't even been twenty four hours and Artemis was already attached to the baby, being called mommy even if it was by Dick made her heart swell, before she had never thought of children, but she already loved this little girl and couldn't wait until she got experience everything a mother does with their children. She sat down at the table and placed Carson on her leg since they didn't have a high chair yet. Dick had already placed the baby food on the table along with a bib, so she feed Carson while taking bites of her own food, which was actually really good. Dick came back out and sat down and began eating his own food.

"So is it edible to eat 'Mis?" he asked.

Artemis smiled and said "It is edible and really good. Thanks for making it. So I figured we could go shopping and have everything delivered here and then go to Gotham so I could get my stuff, and go see my mom".

Dick took a drink of his coffee and said "That sounds good; I'll call the movers and have them move everything out of Carson's room so we can set it up tonight when we get back".

After all three of them had finished their breakfast and got ready they got Carson dressed in shirt that said I love mommy with a pair of baby jeans and some pink baby high tops while they were getting dressed Dick commented on the fact that he had never seen so much pink before, causing Artemis to laugh. Even though the two hadn't talked and spent this much time together in almost five years things were going pretty smoothly, there was still an elephant in the room that neither were ready to discuss yet, but they were getting along and that's what mattered.

After spending five hours buying all the baby stuff that they could possibly need, they finally started on their way towards Gotham. They decided to visit her mother first so that they didn't have to carry around her luggage. They headed towards the rehabilitation center were her mother was now permanently living until her illness got so bad that she would have to stay at a hospice center. They had bought an already assembled stroller for Carson so that they didn't have to carry her around so much. Artemis had called ahead to make sure her mother was alright for visitors but didn't say she was bringing her daughter from the future or Dick, who her mother absolutely adored. They picked up some take-out on the way and some baby food for Carson so they could all eat dinner together.

Once they were outside the rehab center Artemis stopped causing Dick to turn around and ask "Artemis what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried that she'll be upset" Artemis said.

"Everything will be fine besides she'll instantly fall in love with Carson, who can resist this face" Dick said turning the stroller so that it faced her.

Artemis laughed and bent down playing with the little babies' hands "I guess you're right. You ready to go meet grandma sweetie?" Artemis asked sweetly to Carson causing her to giggle and clap her hands.

Dick smiled and continued walking towards the building "How come you don't talk to me like that?" he asked.

Artemis smirked and said "You're not as cute as Carson or sweet".

"Hey now where do you think she got her cuteness or sweetness. She diffidently didn't get the sweetness from you" Dick said laughing.

Artemis punched his shoulder and said "I can be very sweet thank you very much".

Dick laughed and said "Yeah only when you want something".

Artemis smirked and said "Exactly Grayson. So I'll go in first and then you two can come in afterwards, okay?"

"Sounds good"

They stopped outside her mother's door and Artemis bent down to look at her daughter "Try to look extra cute for grandma okay sweetie" Carson just giggled at her, Artemis smiled and stood up walking towards the door when she looked back Dick was giving her an encouraging smile.

When she entered the room her mother was dressed and sitting up in bed, but she looked extremely tired "Hey mom".

Paula smiled and said "Artemis sweetie it's so good to see you".

Artemis smiled and hugged her mother saying "It's good to see you two, how have you been feeling?"

"I've been fine, nothing for you to worry about. How have you been Artemis?" Paula asked patting the space on the bed for her daughter to sit.

Artemis sat down and said "I've been good, there's actually something I need to tell you. So this morning I found out some really shocking news".

"What is it sweetie?" her mother asked concerned.

"It's nothing bad but it'd be best if I showed you, I'll get them" Artemis stood and walked to the hallway were Dick was standing with Carson in his arms, "Come on in".

Dick nodded his head and followed Artemis into the room, "Mom I'd like you to meet my daughter Carson Paula Grayson".

Paula's jaw dropped and she stared back and forth between Carson and Artemis "D… Daughter. Artemis what's going on? And isn't that Bruce Wayne's adopted son".

"Hello Mrs. Crock, my name is Dick Grayson, I used to study with Artemis in high school do you remember that?" Dick said sweetly with his signature smile.

"Of course I remember that, but I'd like to know is how you got my daughter pregnant" Paula snapped.

"Mom let me explain first. Carson is our baby from the future, she's from the year 2020" Artemis said.

"You mean she's actually from the future, you didn't have her and not tell me?" Paula asked.

"No mom of course not, I'd never keep something like that from you. Would you like to hold her?" Artemis asked.

Paula smiled so brightly that Artemis hadn't seen her smile like that since she graduated college "Of course I want to hold my granddaughter, bring her here" Paula said holding her arms out.

Dick smiled and said "Of course ma'am" he sat the baby in his arms who looked curiously at her grandmother for a little before she smiled and touched Paula's face.

Paula smiled and said "Hello little one, I'm your grandma".

Artemis smiled and brought her hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes, Dick smiled and whispered in her ear "I told you everything would be fine".

Artemis smiled back at him and whispered "Thank you".

Dick gave her a questioning look and she mouthed "Later".

"So does this mean you two are getting married?" Her mother asked staring intensely at her daughter.

"Mom, were not getting married, our future selves are going to come back and get her when they can, were not even together" Artemis said blushing.

"But you two look so cute together, and even if she is from the future my granddaughter needs both of her parents" Paula said.

Blushing Dick spoke "Mrs. Crock, I promise you we'll give Carson a great life while she's with us, even if Artemis and I aren't together, but they are currently staying with me in Bludhaven".

Paula narrowed her eyes and said "Alright fine, I just want what's best for my daughter and granddaughter".

Dick nodded his head and said "So do I, and I promise to make that happen", but Paula was no longer listening she was too interested in her granddaughter. Dick and Artemis sat at the table and ate their dinner while Paula feed Carson, and played with her while her mother was distracted Artemis spoke quietly to Dick, "Thank you for coming, and reassuring my mom".

Dick smiled and said "I'd do anything for you 'Miss, you know that".

Artemis smiled and continued watching her mother and daughter play peek-a-boo together. Once visiting hours were over and Artemis and Dick promised to visit tomorrow the three headed home. "I've never seen my mom so happy before" Artemis said.

"It was nice, Carson diffidently liked her" Dick said.

"I think Carson like's anyone. She really is an amazing baby" Artemis said smiling.

"Only because she has an amazing mother" Dick said softly.

Artemis looked into his blue eyes and said "She has a pretty amazing father to".

Dick gave her a soft smile and said "Since we didn't get the crib set up do you want her to sleep with you again?"

Artemis turned away from him and picked Carson up out of her stroller and started towards the stairs so she could give her a bath "Yeah I'll do that again. Are you going to be sleeping with us as well?"

Dick laughed and said "No I'll sleep in my bed tonight".

Artemis just smiled and heading into her room where she gave their daughter a bath and put her to bed. Instead of going to bed Dick spent the whole night putting together the nursery by himself. Finally at four in the morning after a lot of blood and silenced curse words the nursery was finished, but he didn't end up sleeping in his own bed, the next morning when Artemis woke up Dick was in her bed again with Carson sleeping softly on his strong broad chest.


	6. Chapter 5

Big Surprise Chapter 5

The next day they decided to hang out around the apartment and try to get Carson into a routine. They were supposed to head to Gotham so that they could have dinner with at the Wayne mansion, or as Artemis liked to say the Bat family. Instead of taking a zeta tube they decided to drive the forty minutes, since Carson wasn't a big fan of zeta tubes, she cried every time they used one. Artemis had been completely shocked when Dick showed the nursery for Carson and said that he did a really good job, Carson seemed to like it also since she took her nap in there. Artemis unpacked all of her things and set up her room as she liked and spent the day getting to know the apartment. Dick's training room was huge; it was almost as big as the one in the cave but didn't have as high as ceilings, but it had everything that she would need to train. She decided she would start training again tomorrow after everything hopefully calmed down a bit.

Since they would be driving with Carson they decided to drive Dick's large black SUV instead of his Audi. While in the car Carson feel asleep which left a silent and slightly awkward Dick and Artemis.

"So who all is going to be there?" Artemis asked.

"The whole Bat family as you like to say. Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Barbara, and Damian" Dick said.

"So what's Damian like, I've never actually meet him?"

"Damian is a little rough around the edges, he was raised by an assassin, he's a very skilled martial artist and very handy with just about any weapon. He isn't as bad as when he first came to live with Bruce, he's diffidently gotten better, but he isn't so welcome to strangers, which is why I'm kind of nervous of how he'll do meeting you and Carson" Dick said looking at the road.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean it's just a house full of super heros meeting a baby from the future" Artemis said smiling.

Dick laughed and said "Yeah I guess you're right, what could possibly happen".

"So how are you going to explain this to your girlfriend?" Artemis asked shyly.

"I don't have a girlfriend. And even if I did I would just say I used to date you and you showed up at my door with a baby" Dick said with a smile.

Artemis scowled and said "Oh yeah make me the bad guy. Really sweet of you Dick".

Dick laughed and said "I haven't been sweet since you left Artemis".

Instantly the air turned heavy, and the elephant in the room got bigger. "I'm sorry 'Mis, I didn't mean it like that".

Artemis felt like she just got slapped in the face she gritted her teeth and said "It's fine Dick, I know exactly what you meant".

All of a sudden Dick pulled onto the side of the road and put the car in park; he put his hands on the steering wheel and said without looking at her "I'm sorry Artemis. I'm trying to make things less awkward but you and I both know that we'll have to clear the air in order for that to happen".

Artemis sighed and said "Do you really think right now is the best time Dick? Were on the side of the road, on our way to your family's house so that they can meet our daughter from the future. You really want to do this now?"

"Okay so right now isn't the best time but it needs to be done" Dick said looking at her.

"I know Dick. But can we just try and make it through tonight" Artemis said.

"Okay" Dick started the engine and pulled back onto the road heading towards Gotham. Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of Wayne mansion.

Before they could even knock Alfred opened the door and said "Let me see her, let me see my granddaughter".

Dick laughed and said "Hold on Alfred let us get inside first".

Dick and Artemis followed Alfred into the living room where Dick sat the car seat on the couch and unbuckled Carson handing her to Alfred, "Alfred I'd like you to meet, Carson Paula Grayson, Carson this is your grandpa Alfred" Dick said.

Alfred smiled and cradled the baby in his arms, "She's absolutely beautiful. She looks so much like you Miss Crock".

Artemis smiled and said "Call me Artemis Alfred. I know my mom just kept saying how much she looked like me as a baby except the blue eye's through it off".

"Hey now those blue eyes are absolutely gorgeous" Dick said.

"Of course you would think that master Dick" Alfred tickling Carson's stomach.

Before Dick could retort he was tackled onto the floor by a little boy with Dark hair and brown eyes "Ha I got you Dick" the little boy said.

Dick smiled and said "Yes you did Damian". Dick stood up picking the little boy up and putting him on his shoulders "Damian I'd like you to meet my friend Artemis Crock. Artemis this is my brother Damian Wayne".

Damian narrowed his eyes at her and said "You're the daughter of Paula Crock also known as Huntress, and your father is Lawrence Crock also known as Sportsmaster, and your older sister is Jade Nguyen who is married to the clone Roy Harper and has a daughter named Lian. You used to date Wally West also known as Kid Flash, you use the super hero name Artemis and your mentor is Green Arrow. You currently work at Wayne Enterprises and live in Gotham".

Artemis just stared at the little boy with her jaw open Dick smiled sheepishly and said "He also likes to hack into the computer system and read everyone's files; he has a photo genic memory'.

"I think that's an understatement" Artemis mumbled. "It's nice to meet you Damian, how old are you?"

Damian continued staring at her with narrowed eyes "I'm eight. How old are you?"

Artemis laughed and said "It's nice to ask a women's age, but I'm 25".

Right when Damian was getting ready to say something Carson giggled causing Damian to look towards her "Who's that?'

"That Damian is mine and Artemis' daughter her name is Carson" Dick said gently.

"If she's your daughter than how come I've never meet her" Damian asked.

"Because she isn't from this time, she's from the year 2020, she's here because it isn't safe for her in her own time" Dick said softly.

Damian's eyebrows scrunched together before he said "Okay that makes sense".

Artemis laughed and took Carson from Alfred so that he could go work on dinner. Artemis had just sat down on the couch and watched as Dick and Damian chased each other around the furniture when Barbara and Tim came into the room.

"Okay where's my time traveling niece" Barbara said sitting on the couch next to Artemis while Tim joined Damian in ganging up on Dick. "Artemis she's absolutely beautiful".

Artemis smiled and said "I know, I make beautiful babies. Would you like to hold her".

"Of course I would" Barbara said taking Carson and making baby noises at her. Artemis smiled and continued watching Tim and Damian successfully bring Dick down to the floor. Once the three brothers were done Dick got up and sat down next to Artemis and whispered in her ear "After dinner we can talk in my old bedroom".

Artemis didn't say anything except nod her head. Ten minutes later Bruce joined them and held Carson, as Dick and Tim teased him about being a grandfather causing Bruce to scowl at them. Thirty minutes later they all sat at the huge table and ate an amazing meal. Never once did they talk about anything relating to the Justice League or anything, it was like a normal family dinner, which is something Artemis never had. Once everyone was done with dinner and they all retreated to the living room with Carson, Dick whispered in Bruce's ear that he and Artemis needed to talk alone, so the two of them silently headed up the stairs towards Dicks bedroom.

Once inside Dick sat down on the old couch while Artemis walked around the room looking at all the pictures and posters on the walls.

She was stopped when she felt two hands grab her arms and turn her around, making her look into Dick's blue eyes "I've missed you Artemis" Dick whispered.

"I missed you to Dick" Artemis whispered back stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and burring her head into his strong muscular chest, that felt so familiar yet so new. Dick hugged her back and buried his head into her golden blonde hair.

"I'm sorry for what happened between us. I should never have kissed you like before you left with Wally" Dick said into her hair.

Artemis pulled away and said "I don't blame you for that Dick; I just wish I would have handled it better. At the time I was only in love with Wally, but once I was in California I realized how much I missed having you in my life as both Robin and Dick. And as Wally and I grew apart I realized that I wanted you in my life, that I needed you in my life, even if I thought you were two different people. But I never got the chance to tell you that".

"And that's my fault, and I'm truly sorry about that. I should have known you would choose Wally" Dick said looking at his feet.

Softly Artemis placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her "I only choose Wally because I was young and stupid, I should have choose the person who knew me better than anyone else, and understand me better than anyone else. I should have chosen you Dick, but I can't change the past but I can change the future" she said before placing her lips on his in a soft gentle kiss.

The kiss took Dick by complete surprise so when he didn't respond she pulled away thinking that he didn't feel the same, realizing his mistake he quickly cupped her face and kissed her back. The kiss was exactly the same as it was all those years ago, soft, warm, but rough. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Once air became necessary they both pulled away breathing heavy staring at each other. "So does this mean, were now raising our daughter together as a couple?" Dick asked.

Artemis smiled and said "Of course it does boy wonder".

Dick smiled and said "I've wanted to kiss you like that since I was fourteen years old".

Artemis rolled her eyes "Way to make a girl feel bad. Come on let's get back to Carson boy wonder".

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad; I was just trying to be honest. But your right I'm scared to know what Damian and Tim have been trying to teach her".

Artemis eye's widened "You don't think they'd be able to teach her anything do you?"

"No I don't think so. They'd have to spend more time with her in order for it to stick. So we should never have them babysit her" Dick said before kissing her cheek "Come on let's get down there". Together hand in hand and smiling they walked back to the living room where Carson and Damian were playing on the phone, while Bruce, Tim, and Barbara were on their wrist computers looking extremely worried.


	7. Chapter 6

Big Surprise Chapter 6

Artemis went to play with Carson and Damian while Dick went to Bruce. "What's wrong?" Dick asked.

Bruce stood up and said "You're on leave Dick, Tim, Barbara and I can handle this. Take Artemis and Carson home".

"Tell me what's wrong first Bruce" Dick demanded.

Bruce put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder and said "It's scarecrow, he's broken out of prison, it's nothing we can't handle Dick. Go home".

Dick was about to argue back but Artemis took his hand and said "Come on Dick, it's getting late, and Carson needs to be put to bed".

Dick stared at her looking like he was having an internal battle; Barbara stood next to Bruce and said "I'll call you once everything is done okay Dick?"

Dick sighed and said "Fine but I expect a phone call the minute you have him in custody".

Barbara nodded her head and said "Okay". She hugged Dick and Artemis good bye and kissed Carson on the head and headed towards the batcave with Tim following her. Bruce nodded his head and hugged his son and gave a soft smile at his granddaughter before he headed towards the batcave.

Dick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Artemis stepped in front of him and gripped his face "Everything is going to be fine Dick" she said softly.

Dick opened his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers "You don't know that. That's my family out there; I don't like not going with them".

"I know Dick, but their the bat family they can handle anything. Including the dumbass Scarecrow".

Dick smiled and gently kissed her, they were quickly broken apart by Carson pulling on Artemis' pant leg and slightly starting to whimper. Artemis smiled and bent over to pick her up kissing her check and saying "What's wrong sweetie? Are you tired? I think it's getting pretty close to your bedtime".

Dick smiled and put his hand on Carson's back and kissing her head "Let's get going, so we can get this little girl to bed". Artemis put Carson in her car seat while Dick said goodbye to Damian and Alfred. Damian was upset that Dick was leaving him alone with Alfred and the fact that he was slightly upset Carson was leaving the little boy had already grown attached to the little girl. Once inside Dicks car and on their way back to Gotham, everything was silent besides the soft sound of the radio, and Carson's soft snores from the backseat. Artemis sat with her head leaned back and eyes closed holding Dick's hand. She was exhausted, dealing with a new nine month old baby and having to introduce her to the entire family and starting a new relationship was a lot more exhausting than she thought possible. Once back at the apartment Dick carried Carson in her car seat upstairs and they both gently put her to bed, before they retired downstairs on the couch watching some crappy TV show. Dick had his arm wrapped around her shoulders with her head lying on his chest. They didn't talk they just held each other, Artemis knew that talking wouldn't help him the thing he needed was to either train or just hold at least one person he cared about close to him. Artemis didn't know when but at some point they had fallen asleep together on the couch, but were woken up by Barbara who was still dressed at Batgirl shaking them.

She was pale in the face and limping pretty bad on her left leg and there was white bandages wrapped around the entire lower part of her leg, and what looked like blood was starting to seep through. Immediately Dick stood up 4and gently sat Barbara on the couch while Artemis ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit "What happened Babs?" Dick asked gently.

"Scarecrow, worse we've ever seen him. It was a huge ambush; he had way more henchmen than usual. We tracked him to a warehouse down on the piers. The three of us separated and went into the warehouse, taking down henchmen as we went. By the time I got to the middle of the warehouse Bruce and Tim were already there, I joined the fight, we had been fighting for a while when everything went to hell. One of the henchmen snuck up behind me and cut my leg with a knife. I went to the ground; Tim tried covering me but was quickly taken over by the amount of henchmen. Bruce was able to get to me and protect me but they started coming out in stronger numbers, Tim told us to go, but Bruce refused, when a henchmen was able to attack me from behind again Bruce shot his grappling hook and got us out of there leaving Tim behind. When he went back for him they had already taken him and ran" Barbara said with tears running down her cheeks.

"They…. They have Tim" Dick asked pale.

Barbara didn't say anything except nod her head. Dick stood up and marched towards the training room. Artemis quickly finished wrapping Barbara's leg before she ran after him. When she entered the large room Dick was already dressed in his Nightwing costume, he was getting ready to put on his mask when Artemis spoke "Dick what are you doing?"

Dick turned to face her, his face was set in a determined look and said "I'm going to help Bruce find Tim".

Artemis sighed she knew he was going to say that but his words didn't help how scared she suddenly felt. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm not going to try and stop you, I know that's impossible. But I need you to be careful, for me, and for Carson. I just got you back Dick, I don't want to lose you again Dick".

Dick wrapped his arms around her and said "I'm not going anywhere 'Mis. I'll be fine you should be more worried about the scarecrow once I'm done with him, no one takes my brother and gets away with it".

Artemis gave a tiny smile and said "I'll always be more worried about you Dick, I always have been".

Dick pulled her closer into his chest and kissed her, it was a sweet comforting kiss that made Artemis hungry for more. When he pulled away he spoke "Give a kiss to Carson for me, I don't want to wake her. I'll be back as soon as I can, keep Barbara here she's not fit to fight right now. I… keep safe 'Mis".

Artemis nodded her head "Be safe Dick". Dick kissed her again before he grabbed her hand and lead her to the front room where Barbara was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. When she heard them enter the room she immediately tried to stand up but ended up falling back onto the couch when she put weight on her leg.

"I'm going to help Bruce. You stay here and rest Babs, that leg wound is pretty bad, you're not fit to fight right now. I'll be back as soon as I can".

Barbara sighed and said "Fine, just get Tim back and keep safe alright Dick".

Dick nodded his head and looked at Artemis "I'll be back soon I promise" he briefly kissed her again before he stepped into the open elevator and closed the doors and started on his way to find his brother.

When Artemis turned around Barbara was smiling at her "So when did that happen?"

Artemis smiled and sat down on the couch "After dinner. Although it should have happened a long time ago".

Barbara smiled and hugged her "It's about time you two got together; you guys are perfect for each other".

Artemis smiled "Thanks".

"It's going to be alright Artemis. It's Dick, he might get a couple of scratches here and there but nothing to major. Everything will be fine" Barbara said putting her hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Thanks Babs, I'm going to try and get some more sleep. Carson will probably wake up in a couple of hours. You can sleep in your old guest room; your clothes are still in the dresser".

"Where are you going to sleep?" Barbara asked.

Artemis shrugged "Either in Carson's room or in Dick's room I don't know if I'll even be able to sleep. Good night Babs" Artemis said walking up the stairs.

After barely sleeping for another two hours in Carson's room on the floor Carson woke up ready to be changed and feed. Artemis decided to let Barbara sleep in so she quietly went downstairs and put Carson in her high chair while she made her breakfast. Forty minutes later Artemis was on the floor playing with Carson when Barbara came down the stairs, freshly showered.

"Morning Arty. Can you help me with my leg?" Barbara said sitting on the couch.

"Morning Babs. Ya I can help you, I'll get the first aid kit" Artemis said standing up and getting the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Artemis sat on the coffee table and put Barbara's leg in her lap while she wrapped it. Carson continued rolling all over the floor, which meant Artemis was continuously getting up and putting her back on her blanket. Carson sure was an active baby, she liked rolling on the floor and she was starting to become a very fast crawler. Soon she and Dick would have to start baby proofing the apartment. Artemis and Barbara played with Carson all day trying to get her to talk and goofy things like that without hearing any news from Dick or Bruce. Artemis was starting to get really worried when it started getting closer to dinner time. It was getting close to twenty four hours with no news. Artemis, Barbara and Carson had just sat down for dinner when the doorbell rang. Only people who didn't know the passcodes for their suite used the actual door. Artemis stood up and went to the door, when she opened she stood face to face with a solemn looking Oliver in his Green Arrow costume.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Batman and Nightwing found Robin" Ollie said.

"Well that's great, but where's Nightwing. Tell me what's going on?" Artemis demanded when she saw Ollie's face.

"It's Nightwing, he's hurt, bad, I don't know all the details. I was at the Hall of Justice when Batman brought both an injured Robin and a badly injured Nightwing in. I came here straight away to get you" Ollie said.

Artemis blinked, Dick was hurt, he wasn't supposed to get hurt, he was the invincible one even as a human. "Take me to him, now" Artemis demanded.

"What about Carson, I don't think it'll be good to have her there" Ollie said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, I have a friend here who can watch her" Artemis ran back into the dining room and said "Barbara it's Dick, he's hurt I don't know how badly. I know this a lot but can you watch Carson please, I need to see him and I can't take her with me".

"Of course Artemis, go to Dick, tell Bruce to call me when you get there. I'll take of Carson you have nothing to worry about" Barbara said.

Artemis smiled and hugged Barbara "Thank you so much I'll call when I find anything out".

Artemis grabbed her stuff and went back to Ollie "Let's go".

Ollie nodded and started towards the Hall of Justice. Once there Artemis ran straight towards the medical ward where Batman was standing there with his arms crossed looking through the window. Artemis stood next to him and immediately tears sprang to her eyes, Dick was lying on the surgery table were doctors were operating on him. Artemis was just getting ready to ask Batman what happened when Dick's heart stopped, and that horrible beeping sound filled Artemis' ears.


	8. Chapter 7

Big Surprise Chapter 7

After five minutes of Dick acutally being dead the doctors were finally able to restart his heart and keep it going. After two hours of retrieving the three bullets in his body and keeping his heart going the doctors were finally done. Bruce and Artemis sat in the chairs in the hallway while they waited for the doctor's approval to visit Dick. While they were waiting Bruce told her what had happened.

"We had traced Scarecrow to an underground location in Gotham. When we got there Robin was tied to a chair unconscious with no henchmen or anything around. We knew it could be a trap but we had to get Robin out of there we weren't sure how injured he was. So we both went in when Scarecrow released his poisonous gas that makes you see your greatest fears. I was quicker in getting my mask on then Nightwing, so it affected him more. It killed me to hear him in such agony like that, I never want my children to experience pain like that, I knew his greatest fear had to be about losing you and Carson by the way he was screaming. I was able to get Robin out and took him to the nearest zeta tube and sent him back here knowing someone would notice he was hurt. When I went back for Nightwing the gas had worn off and Nightwing was taking on about twenty of the henchmen, he had already been shot in the shoulder, right when I joined the fight he was shot in the stomach by one henchmen and shot in the leg by another. I knew I couldn't fight them Nightwing was losing to much blood so I threw a smoke bomb and got us out of there and brought him here".

At some point during the story Ollie had come and sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. When Bruce was done telling her what happened Artemis turned and buried her head in Ollie's shoulder not being able to stop the tears. Ollie wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back whispering comforting words into her hair. Bruce put his arm on her shoulder and said "I'm so sorry Artemis; I didn't want Nightwing to come. I have to go check on Robin" he said before nodding his head at Ollie and walked off down the hall towards Tim's hospital room.

Ollie continued holding Artemis to his chest rubbing his hand up and down her back, while they were sitting there Dinah came up and sat next to them putting her hand on Artemis' shoulder and sitting with them quietly. Twenty minutes later Artemis pulled away from the hug and sat with her head on Ollie's shoulder as she held Dinah's hand. She was extremely grateful for the fact that Ollie and Dinah was there for her. It seemed like forever before the doctors came out, that's when Batman suddenly showed up standing next to Dinah with his arms crossed listening intently to the doctors.

"We were able to successfully remove the bullets, but he lost a lot of blood, we had to do a blood infusion. His heart stopped once and we successfully restarted it, he should make a full recovery, he's going to need a month to recover. His left leg is in a cast since the bullet hit the bone and fractured it, the cast will have to be on for a month. The bullet in his right shoulder didn't cause any damage but he'll have to wear a sling for two weeks, and not use his arm. The bullet in his abdomen just barely missed his liver but it didn't cause any damage, he'll have to be on bed rest for two weeks. He shouldn't go back to any kind of training for a month when the cast on his leg is taken off. Usually I would refer him to a physical therapist but I think he'll be able to do it on his own with help of course" the doctor told them.

"When can I see him?" Artemis asked.

"He's in recovery now so he's still asleep, but you're more than likely to go in and sit with him" The doctor said "But only one person for right now".

Batman nodded his head and said "Thank you". The doctor nodded his head and left down the hallway.

Bruce turned to Artemis and said "You should go in Artemis; he'll want to see you. I'm going to tell Robin that Nightwing is fine and he can rest now".

Artemis stared at Bruce she did not expect him to let her go in there first "Thank you".

She turned to Ollie and gave him a hug "Thank you for being here".

Ollie hugged her back and said "I wouldn't be anywhere else".

Artemis pulled away and looked at Dinah, "Can you go to the apartment and bring Batgirl and Carson here?"

"Of course, I'm sure Carson wants to see her dad" Dinah said.

Artemis smiled "Thank you. I'm going to go in now". Artemis took a deep breath and pushed the door open to reveal the incredibly white room. Dick was laying on the bed in the middle of the room with tons of machines hooked up to him, his leg was in a cast and suspended in the air by a rope from the ceiling. He was still wearing his domino mask so that his identity was hidden; he was extremely pale which was saying something since he was already pale. Tears sprang to her eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen to Dick, he never got hurt like this, even though he was human and had no super powers he was the most skilled and most invincible of all of them. Slowly she walked to the only chair in the room and dragged it closer to his bed; she sat down in the chair on the side that wasn't his injured shoulder. She grabbed his hand in hers and put her head on it letting the tears fall again. She wasn't sure how long she laid there before Ollie peeked in the door and said Batgirl and Carson were there. Artemis didn't say anything except nod her head, once Ollie was gone she laid her head back down on his head. She was laying there close to falling asleep when she felt it. Immediately her eyes flew open and she sat up looking at Dick's face, she could have sworn that Dick squeezed her hand. After staring at him for a couple of minutes and nothing happening, she shook her head and lay back down. She wasn't lying there very long when she felt him squeeze her hand again. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not so she just continued lying there. When she felt it again but harder, she lifter her head and looked at Dick to see right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Dick" Artemis whispered tears coming to her eyes again.

Dick managed a small smile but she could tell it was filled with pain "Hey" he whispered hoarsely.

Gently Artemis reached up and rested her hand on his cheek "You scared me to death".

"Water please" he said hoarsely, Artemis grabbed the cup of water on the bedside table and helped him drink it once he swallowed the water he put his hand on her cheek and said "I'm sorry 'Mis".

Artemis gave a tiny smile and put her hand on top of his "I don't think I've ever cried this much over a guy".

Dick gave a tiny laugh before he winced in pain "Hey be careful. Do you want me to get the doctor so he can help with the pain?"

"Yeah that would be good. Where's Carson at?" Dick said with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

"She's outside with Barbara. I'll bring her in once you get some pain meds" Artemis said standing up and kissing his cheek "I'll be right back".

Dick nodded his head as Artemis walked to the door to see Ollie, Dinah who was holding Carson, Bruce, Barbara and Tim who was in a wheelchair all in the hallway.

Immediately Tim asked "How is he?"

"He's awake and in a lot of pain. Can one of you get the doctor for me?" Artemis said looking at Carson who was reaching her arms out to her, Artemis smiled and picked the little girl up.

Ollie stood up and said "I'll go get him".

"Thank you" Artemis said.

Artemis took a deep breath and smiled at her daughter who was currently playing with a strand of her hair. "Is it alright if I go in and see him?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I told him I'd bring Carson in once he got some pain meds" Artemis said nodding her head. Tim nodded his head and wheeled himself towards the door, Bruce opened it for him and let him go following behind him, Artemis smiled it was kind of sweet to see Bruce so worried about his adopted son.

Barbara stood up and sat next to Artemis "How are you?'

"Extremly relieved that he's awake now" Artemis said hugging Carson closer to her chest.

"I called Wally; I gave him activation to use the zeta tube he should be here soon. I figured Dick would want to see him ya know. I didn't say anything about Carson though" Barbara said.

Artemis took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she really didn't want to explain Carson to Wally right now, but she knew Barbara was right in the fact that the two best friends would want to see each other. Wally always worried when he knew Dick was hurt and wouldn't stop until he saw him for himself. "Can you explain everything about Carson to him Dinah? I really don't want to explain it to him right now".

"Of course Artemis I think he might take it better coming from someone other than you or Dick" Dinah said.

Ollie and the doctor came back so the doctor went inside the room as Ollie sat back down in his chair "I never thought I'd see you holding a baby Artemis" Ollie said smiling at her.

"I never thought I'd be sitting here holding one" Artemis said looking down at Carson, who was now playing with a set of toy keys.

Bruce and Tim came out of the room and said "He wants to see you and Carson now" Bruce said.

Artemis nodded and stood up shifting Carson so that she was sitting on her hip. "Can someone come in and tell me when Wally gets here?"

Barbara nodded and said "Of course".

"Thanks" she said before opening the door and stepping inside. Dick was still lying in the bed but his face looked more relaxed when he heard the door open he looked towards them and instantly smiled seeing his girlfriend and daughter.

"There's my baby girl" Dick said.

Artemis smiled and sat down in the chair "How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better with the pain meds" he said grabbing Carson's little hand in his.

"You really scared me Dick. I haven't been that scared you would die since we took the Reds on when we were kids" Artemis said looking at him.

Dick looked up into her eyes and said "I'm sorry 'Mis, I really am, but I had to help save Tim".

"I know you did, and I understand that, but I really thought I was going to lose you and I almost did. Your heart stopped while you were in surgery Dick" Artemis said not breaking eye contact with him.

Dick looked shocked for a minute before he blinked and said "But I didn't die I'm still here, and I'm not leaving you, or Carson".

"You better keep your word boy wonder" Artemis said setting Carson on the bed next to Dick and gently kissing him.

When they pulled away Dick said "Sit down next to me".

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you?" Artemis asked.

"I want to lay down with my girlfriend and my daughter. Just lay down with me Artemis, I'm fine" Dick said.

"Alright" she picked up Carson and gently sat down on the bed laying on her side so that Carson could lay between them, Artemis rested her head against Dicks and watched as he played with her little hands in his big one.


	9. Chapter 8

Big Surprise Chapter 8

They continued lying together on the bed enjoying each other's company and playing with their daughter. "Barbara called Wally and gave him activation to the zeta tubes to come see you" Artemis finally said.

"But what about Carson?" Dick asked.

"I asked Dinah to explain everything to him, we thought it'd be easier if someone other than you or I told him. Are you glad he's coming?" Artemis asked running her hand through his hair.

Dick closed his eyes and said "I'm glad he's coming he's my best friend and I know he would never forgive me or anyone else if he wasn't told I was hurt. I'm just worried about how he's going to react to Carson; I don't want him to be angry with either of us".

Artemis sighed and said "I know, I'm glad he's coming to see you, you guys are so close, but I don't know how he's going to react to Carson or the fact that were together now. Even though we've only been together less than twenty four hours" she said laughing a little at the end.

Dick laughed and said "Yeah it's been a crazy couple of days hasn't it".

"The craziest of my life" Artemis said "But you're okay and were together with our daughter, that's all that matters to me" she closed the small distance between them so that their lips connected in a soft sweet kiss.

They broke apart when a familiar voice spoke "This is going to be really hard to get used to".

They both broke apart staring wide eyed at Wally standing at the end of Dick's bed holding Carson in his arms. Wally smiled at the baby and said "Your parents were too busy sucking each other's face to realize you almost crawled off the bed huh" he tickled her stomach and then turned to Dick and Artemis. "So Dick got shot three times and almost died, you two are in a relationship and you now have a baby that's from the future, and you have no idea when your future selves are going to be back to get her. Is there anything else I should know?"

Dick smiled and said "Nope that's about everything".

Wally laughed and said "Well let me say it was a complete shock to get a call from Batgirl that my best friend was shot and almost died. And then I get here and Dinah tells me that you two have a baby from the future, then I walk in here and see you two sucking face. I'm in such shock that I don't know whether to be upset or happy for you two" Wally said sitting in the chair with Carson on his lap.

Slowly Artemis got off Dick's bed sitting in the other chair "Wally we understand if your upset, I mean it's your best friend and ex-girlfriend dating, and at some point in the future they have a baby together. That's a lot to take in".

Wally sighed and sat Carson on Dicks lap "I have no idea what to feel. Part of me wants to punch you in the face Dick. And the other part of me wants to congratulate you two, I've always known that you two would be perfect for each other. I honestly don't know what to feel".

"Well can you possible wait until he's healed to punch him in the face" Artemis asked.

Wally gave a small laugh and said "Yeah I can do that Arty".

Artemis stood up and picked up Carson settling her on her hip. "I'll let you two have your bro-mance moment, Carson and I will go visit the crazy insane family in the hallway".

Dick smiled and said "Thanks 'Mis".

Artemis smiled and left his hospital room going into the hallway where Ollie, Barbara, Batman, Dinah, and Tim where all waiting. Immediately Barbara took Carson from her and asked "So what happened?"

"He didn't freak out or anything, he walked in on us kissing and he didn't yell and scream. He said he didn't know how to feel he wasn't sure if he should punch Nightwing or congratulate us. I let them have their bro-mance moment right now; I could see how worried Wally was about Nightwing".

Dinah wrapped Artemis in a hug and said "I'm sure everything will be okay. Green Arrow and I are going to head back to Star City do you want us to take Carson or are you going to keep her here with you?"

Artemis hugged her back and said "No I'' have Batgirl take her back to the apartment and stay with her, I probably won't stay all night, Nightwing won't let me knowing him".

Dinah smiled and said "If you need anything just call" Artemis nodded her head and turned to Ollie who also wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll call you in the morning to check on you alright?" Ollie asked.

"Okay. Thank you for coming it means a lot to me" Artemis said.

Ollie smiled and kissed her cheek "You know I'd do anything for my niece" he said winking.

Artemis laughed and said "Your such a wonderful uncle". Together Ollie and Dinah left the hospital wing heading home.

Artemis turned around and picked up Carson from Tim's lap "I'm going to let Dick say good night to her and then can you take her back to the apartment Babs?"

Barbara nodded her head and said "Of course". Artemis knocked on the door letting the two boys know she was entering the room.

"Carson wanted to say good night to her dad before aunt Barbara took her home" Artemis said setting Carson in Dick's lap.

Dick smiled and kissed Carson's head "Good night sweetie, daddy will see you soon I promise".

Wally smiled and said "I never thought I would see you acting like a dad. But I must admit it's a heartwarming sight".

Dick laughed and said "I never pictured I'd be a dad either, but the moment I held her everything changed".

"Jeez man your turning into a sap" Wally laughed.

"Just wait until you have a kid man" Dick said playing with Carson's hand.

Wally shook his head "I have to get going but I'll be by to see you tomorrow" he smiled at Carson and kissed her cheek "Make sure you keep your dad in line cutie". He stood up and walked towards Artemis wrapping her in a friendly hug "Look after him for me. I'm happy for you Arty honestly".

Artemis hugged him back and said "I will thank you Wally".

The two broke apart and Wally left the hospital room, Artemis sat down next to Dick and kissed his cheek "So how was your bro-mance moment?"

Dick laughed and said "It was fine, he told me that even though it's going to take some getting used to he's happy for both us. He also told me that he just started dating some girl named Linda, and that he wants to get to know his god daughter".

"I'm happy that he found someone. So Carson is his goddaughter now huh?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah he demanded that he be the god father and of course I agreed, hope you aren't to mad" Dick said smiling sheepishly.

Artemis smiled at him and said "No I'm not mad; even though Wally is a little crazy he'll make a great godfather. Do you think our future selves made him the godfather?"

Dick shrugged "I like to think so".

Barbara walked into the room and said "Hey, Carson ready to head out?'

"Hey Babs, thanks for taking care of Carson for us. Yeah she's getting tired, you can take her now" Dick said kissing Carson on the head again.

Artemis picked her up kissing her head "I'll see you in a little bit sweetie". She handed Carson to Barbara and said "I'll be back in a couple of hours; I'll make sure to let you know when I'm home".

"Okay, Bruce took Tim home to rest so everyone is gone, take care Dick. I'll see you in a little bit Artemis" Barbara said leaving the hospital room.

Once the door closed behind Barbara Dick sighed and rested his head against Artemis shoulder "I don't like watching her leave with someone else".

Artemis ran her hand through Dick's hair hoping to help comfort him "I know neither do I. But her sleeping here will ruin her schedule that we just got her on; it's better this way Dick, even if it is hard. And you'll be home in a couple of days getting to spend lots of quality time with me and her".

Dick smiled and said "Even though I hate being restricted to my house because of injuries I think I might like this restriction a lot better now that I have an amazing girlfriend and beautiful daughter to keep me company".

Artemis laughed and said "I think I'm going to enjoy it as well". She leaned her head down meeting her lips with his. When she pulled away she spoke again "Don't you ever scare me like that again Richard Grayson, I need you in my life, I always have".

Dick pecked her lips and said "I'm sorry 'Mis. I promise to never go anywhere, I'll always be here for you and Carson, and how ever many children we have in the future".

Artemis smiled and said "I'm going to hold you to that. You should probably get some sleep Dick you're going to need all the rest that you can get".

"Yeah I know. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Dick asked.

Artemis smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips "Sure".

Artemis helped Dick scoot lower in the bed and get comfortable in the bed. She lay down so that his head rested into her side and she could run her hand through his hair helping him relax. Between the pain meds going through his IV and her running her hand through his hair he fell asleep twenty minutes later. Once Artemis was sure he was asleep she carefully removed herself from the bed, she kissed his forehead and left the hospital room. Once back at the apartment she shook Barbara awake and told her she was back before she changed into more comfortable clothes and quietly snuck into Carson's room where she fell asleep in the rocking chair.


	10. Chapter 9

Big Surprise Chapter 9

Groaning from the pain in her back Artemis slowly opened her eyes. Stretching she turned to Carson's crib "You ready to get up sweetie?" Artemis asked. But Carson wasn't there, she wasn't in her crib. Panicking Artemis yelled "Carson" running out of her room to Barbara's room, Barbara wasn't there either. She ran downstairs skidding to a stop when she saw Barbara and Carson playing on the floor. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself she sat down next to them on the floor pulling Carson into her lap "Good morning sweetie" Carson giggled grabbing a strand of her hair.

Barbara smiled playing with Carson's hands "She woke up about an hour ago; I didn't want her to wake you so I brought her down her. She's already ate breakfast and everything".

Artemis smiled at her friend "Thank you Babs".

"No problem. Dick called thirty minutes ago, and like normal he's bored out of his mind" Barbara said.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and then head over there with Carson. Do you want to go?" Artemis asked.

Barbara shook her head "I'm meeting my parents for lunch but I can watch Carson while you get ready?"

"Thanks" Artemis said handing her Carson, before she hurried upstairs to shower and change. Once she was ready Artemis packed Carson's diaper bag and grabbed the stroller so it would be easier to take Carson with her. Once downstairs she picked up Carson and put her in her stoller handing her a stuffed animal. "Thank you for all the help Babs" Artemis said.

Barbara smiled and hugged her "It's no problem I'm glad to help. Call me if you need anything okay".

Artemis nodded "Okay. Have fun with your parents Babs I'll see you later". Once outside the apartment building they two friends went their separate ways, Artemis towards the nearest zeta tube and Barbara towards her car. Once she was at the hall of justice she had to take Carson out of her stroller in order to get her to stop crying, Carson really did not like using the zeta tubes Artemis bounced the baby on her hip "It's okay Carson were gonna see daddy, you wanna go see daddy?"

Carson stopped crying but was still whimpering Artemis kissed her forehead and managed to carry Carson on her hip while pushing the stroller towards Dick's hospital room. She knocked on the door before opening it, when she stepped in she saw that Batman and Robin were in the room talking to Dick. Dick smiled at them when he saw them "Hey".

Artemis smiled walking in the room sitting Carson in Dick's lap and kissing his head "How are you feeling?"

"It's still painful to move and what not but it's not too bad" Dick said kissing Carson's head and making different noises at her.

Artemis smiled turning to Tim "How are you feeling Robin?"

Tim smiled "I'm good just some broken bones" Artemis ruffled his hair before sitting in the chair.

To her surprise Batman stepped towards the bed picking up Carson "And how is my baby bats doing?" Carson giggled and tried to pull off his mask.

Dick snorted "Really baby bats?"

Batman scowled "Yes Nightwing baby bats get over it".

Artemis smiled "She's doing fine". Batman nodded and sat Carson back in Dick's lap.

"Robin and I will leave and let you three spend some time together. I'm going to bring your brother over later he really wants to see you" Batman said.

"Okay sounds good Batman" Dick said. Tim stood up with the help of his crutches and followed Batman out the door. "It's amazing how much a baby can change people. I never thought I would see Batman be so cuddly".

Artemis laughed standing up and sitting on the bed with Dick and Carson "I think it's just Carson, she has a way of changing people. I never thought of myself as motherly but her I am".

Dick smiled kissing her cheek "You're doing a wonderful job, mommy".

Artemis laughed "You're doing a great job to daddy. Except the whole getting shot thing, I could have lived without that happening".

Dick smiled sheepishly "Sorry 'Mis. The doctors said I could go home this evening as long as everything looks good".

"That's good, we'll both be glad to have you home. I've been sleeping in Carson's room in the rocking chair" Artemis said tickling Carson with her stuffed animals.

"Why are you doing that 'Mis?" Dick asked frowning at her.

"This is only going to feed your ego but even though it's only been like a week since everything I can't sleep in your bed without you, so I've been sleeping in the same room as Carson" Artemis said.

Dick smirked at her making Artemis roll her eyes "If you weren't already injured I'd wipe that smirk off your face for you" Artemis said.

Dick laughed and said "I know you would 'Mis. I really hate hospitals and I hate that Carson is spending so much time here".

"She wants to see her dad and I know you want to see her to" Artemis said softly.

Dick looked down at Carson who was chewing on her teething rings and sighed softly "It's crazy how quickly she's made me fall in love with her I don't know what I'm going to do when our future selves come back to get her" Dick said softly.

Artemis sighed "I know this whole thing is absolutely crazy".

"When I was shot all I could think about was getting back to you and Carson, and before I passed out all I could see was you holding Carson when we first got her" Dick said softly.

Artemis closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears "No more missions, not while we have Carson, please Dick no more not until she's gone back to the future" Artemis pleaded.

Dick rested his hand on her cheek looking her in the eye "Okay no more missions until Carson goes to her rightful time, I promise".

Artemis put her hand on Dick's "Thank you".

Dick smiled "I would do anything for you 'Mis, I love you, I've always loved you" Dick said softly.

Shocked Artemis did the only thing she knew how she leaned forward kissing him hard on the lips when she pulled away she whispered "I love you to".

They continued staring into each other's eyes until Carson giggled wiggling her teething keys in the air Artemis laughed pulling away from Dick and pulling the little girl into her lap "And I love you to Carson" she said kissing the little girl on the head.

Dick smiled "And daddy loves you to", Carson giggled wiggling her keys making the two adults laugh. Together the three people sat on the hospital bed playing and laughing until the doctor came in the room to tell them Dick could go home. But he was on strict bed rest and he was to do absolutely nothing. Since Dick wouldn't be able to take the zeta tube and Carson hated them Bruce had Alfred come and pick them up and take them to the apartment. Two hours later Dick sat on the couch with his leg propped up and his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed trying not to think about the pain and how tired he was. Artemis successfully put Carson down for her nap and came downstairs to find Dick asleep on the couch, Artemis smiled and softly kissed his head before she went into the training room to work out all the frustrations and worry that she had been holding in.


	11. Chapter 10

Big Surprise Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since Dick had gotten shot and was still stuck in the apartment. He was able to move now on his own but his shoulder was still in a sling, along with a cast on his leg, the gun shot in his abdomen had healed which made things easier. But he was starting to drive Artemis insane, she knew him being stuck at home like this would be bad but she didn't know it would be this bad. Luckily she had finally convinced Wally to come and have a bro day or whatever they want to call it with Dick while she and Carson went and visited her mother.

The doorbell rang and Artemis hurriedly answered the door to see a grinning Wally arms full with paper bags. Artemis smiled "It's about time you got here".

Wally just grinned stepping into the apartment "That bad?" he asked setting his bags on the kitchen counter.

Artemis picked up Carson from the floor and said "Oh it's bad if I don't leave this apartment for more than an hour I might actually kill him".

Wally just laughed and said "And here I though you loved him".

Artemis scowled handing Carson to her god father "You know I love him Wally, but you and I both know I'm not meant to spend this much time with just one person for this long".

Wally laughed and said "Don't worry sweetie I won't let mommy and daddy kill each other".

Artemis just scowled and finished packing Carson's diaper bag. Soon Dick came down from upstairs and into the kitchen, he immediately brightened at seeing his best friend "Wally your finally here, it's about time to play some serious video games".

Wally laughed and said "Yes and give your girlfriend a break from your constant boredom of being stuck in the apartment".

Dick smiled sheepishly and turned to Artemis "Sorry babe".

Artemis just smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips before she took Carson from Wally kissing him on the cheek "Thanks Wally, I'll leave you two for your bro date. I'll be home by dinner babe" Artemis kissing Dick again.

"It's not a date Arty" Wally called after her.

Artemis just smiled stepping into the elevator "Whatever you say" she called back as the door closed.

Taking a deep breath she enjoyed the quiet moment with her daughter. She loaded Carson into her car and drove to Gotham to visit her mother. After the hour drive she finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital her mother was in and got Carson out of her seat loaded her into her stroller. Once inside the building Artemis stuck her head in her mother's room to see her sitting up in bed and awake, but she didn't look much better, in fact she looked worse than the last time they had seen her. Artemis pushed the stroller into the room and said "Hey mom".

Paula instantly brightened at seeing her daughter and granddaughter "Artemis, it's so good to see you and Carson. How's Dick?"

Artemis smiled picking Carson up and setting her in her mother's arms kissing her cheek "He's doing okay, he still has to wear a sling and a cast but he can move now more easily. But he's driving me insane, that boy does not do well to be stuck up in a house like that. So I called Wally and there having a bro date while Carson and I came to visit you".

Paula laughed "I don't think any male on this planet handles being stuck in a house like that. So Wally handled all of this pretty well?'

"It was hard at first, but Wally can't stay mad at Dick when he's hurt, and there best friends I don't think they'll ever let a girl get between them. Plus Wally is dating a new girl now so it made things a little easier" Artemis said watching Carson play with Paula's thinning hair.

Paula smiled and kissed the little girls head "Well it's good that their still friends. How have you been since the accident?"

Artemis looked down at her lap "I'm fine now that Dick is healing and is out of the clear. But the first couple of days were pretty scary even when he came home. I've never been more scared mom" Artemis said fighting back the tears.

Paula smiled softly and said "It's okay to be scared Artemis, I was scared every time you left the apartment to go work with the team, and every time you got a single scratch I had to fight the tears. It just means that you love and care for him sweetie".

Artemis smiled "I really do love him, even though we've only been together for five weeks I really love him I can't imagine life without him or Carson in it".

Paula smiled sadly "My baby is growing up".

"Oh mom don't cry you'll make me cry. Carson really likes you, it's funny every time Ollie holds her he becomes so stiff and up tight that Carson ends up crying" Artemis said smiling.

Paula laughed "I'm guessing he's never been around babies. What's the man going to do when he and Dinah have a baby?"

Artemis shrugged "Most likely faint. He's getting used to her now and doesn't freak out as much when she cry's, whenever she cry's he always gets this terrified face like he broke her or something".

Paula laughed "And how is Dick with her?"

"Dick is amazing with her, he's a great father" Artemis said with a large smile.

Paula smiled "I'm happy for you sweetie. You have made me so proud Artemis".

Artemis smiled squeezing her mom's hand "Have you heard from Jade?"

Paula sighed and said "Not in a couple of weeks, have you?"

"No I haven't heard from her or dad, which is never a good thing. I don't want Carson meeting dad" Artemis said pulling out Carson's teething rings so that she would stop chewing on her fingers.

Paula stroked Carson's hair and said "I know you don't sweetie but he's going to find out about her sooner or later, and we both know he'll want to see her. Just make sure you keep her with you or Dick at all times or with people you know you can trust".

Artemis nodded her head "Dick and I have talked about it, he knows there's a possibility of him showing up at some random moment and were both prepared for it".

"Good just promise me you'll be careful Artemis, I don't want anything happening to you or Carson" Paula said.

Artemis smiled "Don't worry mom we'll both be fine. But I worry about you mom, what if he comes here you can't even defend yourself".

Paula smiled "I'll be fine sweetie, your father won't try anything while I'm in here, he would never do anything with so many people around".

Artemis nodded her head "Are you hungry mom, I could order some pizza and have it delivered?"

Paula smiled "That sounds perfect; I could go with a break from the hospital food".

Artemis smiled and pulled out her phone calling the old pizza place they used to go to when they lived together in Gotham. Twenty minutes later Carson sat in her stroller eating some cheerios while Artemis and Paula ate their pizza talking and laughing.

Once they were done eating and Artemis was feeding Carson her baby food Paula sighed and said "I really wish I could make some Cao lau with Pho and Goi cuon".

Artemis smiled "Your favorite Vietnamese food. I could make you some and bring it to you. I know the recipes by heart by watching you so much as a kid".

Paula smiled widely and said "I would love that sweetie".

Artemis smiled and cleaned off Carson's face handing the little girl her favorite stuffed animal. "I haven't made any Vietnamese food in a really long time; I'll have to test it out on Dick first before I bring it to you".

Paula laughed "It's in your blood người yêu you'll do just fine".

Artemis smiled "nhờ mẹ. It's been a really long time since I've used Vietnamese".

Paula smiled "You should teach it to Carson, keep the tradition going, I know Jade was teaching Lian".

Artemis smiled "I think that's a great idea mom".

For the rest of her visit the two talked back and forth in Vietnamese, Artemis was a little rusty but it was still fun to speak her mother's first language with her. Carson had fallen asleep in her stroller cuddling her stuffed animal. When the sun started setting Artemis decided she had probably start heading home.

"It's getting late and I should probably head home make sure Wally and Dick haven't completely destroyed the apartment" Artemis said.

Paula smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand "Drive safe mật ong, Tôi yêu bạn".

Artemis smiled and bent down to hug her mom kissing her cheek "Tôi yêu bạn để mẹ".

Artemis gently pushed the stroller out of the hospital trying not to wake Carson and headed towards her car. When she got the apartment Dick and Wally were on the couch playing the new Halo game, but when they came in they turned the game off and Wally ran over to Carson picking her up. Artemis smiled and flopped down on the couch next to Dick kissing his cheek. "How was your bro date?"

Dick shook his head "Fine, played video games talked inappropriately, ate a bunch of candy, drank some beer".

Artemis laughed and patted his still flat and toned stomach "You keep eating crap like that and you won't be able to get off the couch".

Dick laughed and asked "How was your visit with you mom?"

"Good I told her I would make her some Vietnamese food and take it to her, but I haven't made it in a long time so I'm going to experiment on you first" Artemis said.

Dick looked at her nervously "Umm I don't know if I like Vietnamese food".

Wally came and sat on the couch next to him setting Carson in Dick's lap "If you're cooking Vietnamese I'm totally coming over for dinner".

Artemis laughed "Okay I'll test it out on you then".

Wally cheered "Yes I've been dyeing to eat your cooking Arty".

Dick grinned at Carson "Your uncle Wally might be an adult now but he still eats like a pig".

Carson giggled while Wally scowled. "I should get going it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow" Wally stood up and so did Dick and Artemis, Wally kissed her cheek and gave Dick a man hug before kissing Carson's head and saying "I'll see you later pipsqueak". Wally left the apartment as Dick and Artemis took Carson upstairs to bed.

Once Carson was asleep Dick and Artemis went to their bedroom and lay in bed with Artemis' head on Dick's chest listening to his strong steady heart beat "Tôi yêu bạn".

Dick grinned and said "Was that Vietnamese?"

"Yeah" Artemis said rolling onto her stomach and holding her head up with her hand so she could look at him.

"You haven't spoken Vietnamese in a long time?" Dick said playing with her hair.

"I want to teach it to Carson" Artemis said.

Dick nodded his head "I think that would be perfect babe" Dick said smiling. "What exactly was that you said?"

Artemis smiled "I meant I love you".

Dick grinned "I love you to" Artemis kissed him again before resting her head on his chest and quickly falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 11

Big Surprise Chapter 11

Carson was now eleven months old, it had been two months since Carson had come from the future and Dick had been shot. Dick no longer had to wear a sling or a cast but was still doing physical therapy for his shoulder. He was going to keep his promise to Artemis and not return to crime fighting until Carson was safely returned to the future. Artemis and Dick had talked about throwing Carson her first birthday party but they weren't sure when to have it. They felt like horrible parents for not knowing when there on daughter's birthday was. But they decided to throw her a party at a local pizza place.

Artemis was currently planning the party with Barbara while Carson took a nap and Dick was at physical therapy with Tim. "So who all do you want to invite?" Barbara asked.

"Of course Dick's family, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, you, and then Wally and his girlfriend, and then Ollie and Dinah" Artemis said.

"What about your mom?" Barbara asked.

"We can't take her out of the hospital yet so were going to go the day before and have a little party there with her" Artemis said.

"Well that's good you're doing that. Is she doing any better?" Barbara asked.

"The last time I visited her no but when I talked to her doctor on the phone he said she was getting better but things are moving a lot slower than they would like" Artemis said.

"Well at least she's getting better. Is there any like theme you guys want to do?" Barbara asked.

"She loves the Bubble Guppies and Dora the Explorer. So we could get some decorations like that, along with a cake and stuff, and then order some pizza and drinks. We don't need to make it extravagant or anything it's her first birthday, it's more for Dick and I than anything" Artemis said.

Barbara laughed "True but Dick will just have fun playing in the play structure with Carson and Damian".

Artemis laughed "True the guy might be 23 but he'll always be a kid at heart but I love that about him".

Barbara laughed and said "I think that's what everyone loves about him".

The two girls laughed and continued planning Carson's birthday party. Finally after an hour of planning and getting the restaurant booked the two girls were finally done and just in time because Carson was up in her room talking. Artemis went upstairs to find Carson holding her teddy bear and talking to it.

"Hey sweetie" Artemis said walking towards her crib.

Carson looked at her and smiled Artemis picked her up kissing her cheek and setting her on her hip. Carson was still holding onto her teddy bear so together the three of them went downstairs where Barbara was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. Artemis sat Carson and her teddy bear in her bouncer where Carson immediately started bouncing like crazy and laughing. Barbara smiled at the little girl before turning to her friend.

"What's it like to be a mother?" Barbara asked.

Artemis smiled watching Carson "It's amazing, I never knew I could fall in love with someone so quickly. I never even knew I wanted kids but the minute I held her I loved her and swore to do anything for her. I think it would be a greater feeling if I had experienced carrying her and stuff but I guess I'll be able to experience that in a couple of years".

Barbara smiled "I never thought I would see Artemis Crock all sensitive and motherly, it's really sweet".

Artemis just smiled "It is weird extremely weird. I was surprised how well Dick took it though I mean when they told us I thought it would just be me and Carson you know and he would come see her every now and then. But now were raising her together and were in a relationship".

Barbara smiled "Dick has always loved kids and couldn't wait for his own. But he waited for you, being his best friend I knew he was in love with you since the day he took that picture of you at Gotham Academy. When you and Wally left the team he was never the same, he turned into a major play boy and only focused on the team, but now he's starting to turn back into the old Dick and it's nice to see, and I'm ecstatic that you two finally saw the light and are together you two belong together".

Artemis smiled sadly "I really hurt him that much when I left?"

"He was devastated, of course he tried to hide it and he did from everyone accept me and then after graduation he just sort of vanished for a bit and then came back as Nightwing. He seemed to be a little better but he turned into this play boy. But now that your back, he's happier like he's going back to his old self, it's nice to see" Barbara said.

Artemis leaned her head on the back of the couch "I never meant to hurt him or anyone when I left the team with Wally. I was in love with him at the time and I thought I was doing the right thing by getting out. I didn't realize how much I would miss it until it was gone or how much I would miss Robin even though I didn't know his identity then. But I wouldn't change anything because it gave me Carson and I finally opened my eyes and saw the person who I'm meant to be with".

Barbara patted her friends hand "It's okay Artemis it's all in the past what matter's now is that your together and your raising a beautiful little girl".

Artemis smiled "Thanks Babs. I wish we knew more about what was happening in the future though. Like is Carson our first child or is their more?" Artemis asked.

Barbara smiled "I would like to know that to. How many kids do you want?"

Artemis shrugged "I don't know I've never really thought about it, I would be happy with just one but I think I would like at least three kids. What about you Babs?"

Barbara shrugged "I don't know two or three, never really thought about it since I became Batgirl".

Artemis nodded her head "I know exactly what you mean. Are you staying for dinner or do you have to go home?"

"No I'll stay I've got nothing to do unless a mission comes in. Is Tim staying?" Barbara asked.

Artemis stood up heading to the kitchen after giving Carson a quick kiss on the head "Yeah, I think he's staying the night to, something about needing to have a long big brother talk with Dick".

Barbara laughed and stood up as well going into the kitchen "Need help with anything?"

"Sure you can help me cut up the onions and bell peppers" Artemis said pulling everything out of the fridge and cupboard "I really need to go grocery shopping again" Artemis said.

"What are you making?" Barbara asked pulling out the cutting board and a knife.

"Spaghetti, one of Dick and Tim's favorite meals, and one that Carson enjoys and can actually eat even if it ends up on her head and not her mouth, but that's why Dick is in charge of bath time today" Artemis said.

Barbara laughed "You're evil".

Artemis just smiled "Dick asked for spaghetti even though he knew tonight was his night to give her a bath".

Barbara laughed "I guarantee you he didn't think that all the way through".

"Oh I know he didn't" Artemis said.

The two girls laughed as they got everything ready for dinner. During the middle of their cooking Tim and Dick walked in. Tim came in laughing and running as Dick just scowled, Tim came into the kitchen and kissed both Artemis and Barbara on the cheek "Hey guys, dinner smells great" he said before going into the living room and picking up Carson out of her bouncer. "Hey their cutie" Tim said sitting on the floor and helping Carson walk.

Dick came into the kitchen wrapping his arm around Artemis' waist and kissing her cheek "Hey Mis, how ways your day?"

Artemis smiled and kissed him quickly on the mouth "It was good, hung out with Barbara planned the party and just talked".

Dick smiled "That's good" Dick let go of Artemis and moved to Barbara giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he grabbed a water from the fridge.

"How was physical therapy?" Artemis asked.

"It was good, shoulder's getting better each time, I can almost move it all the way around without any major pain" Dick said.

"That's good babe, is there anything you're supposed to be doing at home?" Artemis asked.

Dick shook his head "Nope just keep moving it and using like before". Dick left the kitchen and moved to the front room where he sat a foot away from Tim and together the two helped Carson walk between them. Tim and Dick continued playing with Carson on the floor as the two girls cooked.

Once everything was done they sat the food on the table and pulled out some wine for Dick, Artemis, and Barbara "Dinner's done".

Dick picked up Carson setting her in her high chair and taking off her clothes so she was only in a diaper, all of a sudden Dick frowned "Wait were having spaghetti and I agreed to give her a bath tonight?"

Artemis just grinned patting his arm as she sat down "Yes you did honey and don't think you can back out".

Tim and Barbara laughed as Dick pouted. They all sat around the table laughing and talking and watching as Carson dumped her into bowl of spaghetti on her head, Dick tried hard not to laugh since he was the one giving her a bath but eventually he started laughing and taking pictures on his phone as well. After dinner Dick picked up Carson holding her at arm's length and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Tim and Barbara agreed to help clean up so that Artemis could go upstairs and help Dick.

After Carson was bathed and in her pajamas they went downstairs where Barbara was getting ready to leave "Thanks for having me over guys, but I have to be going. Call me tomorrow Artemis" she hugged everyone and gave Carson a kiss on the head before entering the elevator and heading home.

After watching a movie on TV Dick and Artemis took Carson upstairs where they put her to bed, they said good night to Tim who was too engrossed in some horror movie on his TV to notice. Shaking their heads they went to their bedroom. Dick immediately fell asleep, physical therapy always made him tired. Resting her head on Dick's chest and listening to his steady heart beat Artemis soon fell asleep also.

Artemis was woken up by Carson's crying through the baby monitor. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and turned on the bed side light she had just stood up when she heard someone in Carson's room. Looking behind her she saw that Dick was still a sleep, furrowing her eyebrows she quickly rushed into Carson's room.

Tim was sitting in the rocking chair holding Carson in his ears and whispering soothing things to her, shocked Artemis stopped in the door way rapidly blinking. Tim looked up and smiled at her "Its okay Arty I got this" Tim whispered.

Artemis smiled softly before quietly stepping into the room and stopping in front of Tim to see Carson just falling asleep again, she bent down kissing Carson's head before she kissed Tim on the cheek "Thank you Tim".

Tim smiled and said "Go back to sleep Artemis, I got this".

Artemis nodded her head and turned around walking back to the bedroom where Dick was sitting up in the bed "What's going on?"

Artemis got back in the bed "Carson woke up so I go up to get her but Tim was already in there putting her back to sleep".

"Wow that's not something I would think of Tim doing" Dick said lying back down.

Artemis rested her head on Dick's chest again and said "I know but it was really sweet".

Dick nodded his head yawning "Night 'Mis, love you".

"Love you to boy wonder" Artemis said falling asleep to his heart beat.


	13. Chapter 12

Big Surprise Chapter 12

It was the day before Carson's birthday party, currently they were getting ready to go visit Artemis' mother. Artemis was in Carson's room trying to decide what she should wear.

"Seriously 'Mis, your mom isn't going to care what she's wearing, she'll just be excited that we are there" Dick said.

Artemis turned around to face him "I know, I know it's just it's her first birthday and it's a big deal".

Dick stood up from the rocking chair and walked over to the closet, he looked around for a little bit before he grabbed a black, pink, and white plaid dress that had a red bow going across the middle "How about this?" Dick said holding it up.

Artemis smiled "It's perfect; I'll get her shoes and a bow to wear in her hair. Who know Dick Grayson would ever be able to successfully pick out a cute outfit for a little girl" Artemis said teasingly.

Dick shrugged "It's one of my many talents".

Artemis rolled her eyes as she dressed and changed Carson's clothes "Daddy has a very big ego, maybe when in the future his ego won't be so big" Artemis said picking up Carson and setting her on her hip.

Dick frowned "And mommy likes to say mean things to daddy".

Artemis just smirked and said "That's absolutely right. But daddy knows I love him".

Dick smiled and kissed her cheek before kissing Carson's head. "So are you two ladies ready to go?" Dick asked.

Carson smiled and sucked on her thumb, "Yeah I think we're ready to go" Artemis said.

Dick grabbed the stroller and the diaper bag as they walked downstairs and grabbed their coats, and Artemis grabbed the Vietnamese food she cooked for her mom. Once they were in the car Dick asked "What do you want to do for Christmas?"

Artemis had never really thought about the holidays she just wanted to be a good mother "Crap I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well have you ever you cooked Christmas dinner?" Dick asked.

Artemis narrowed her eyes "A little bit with my mom, but we mostly cooked Vietnamese food, why?"

"Well what if you and I cooked it and invited everyone over?" Dick said.

"By everyone who exactly do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Well of course, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, maybe we could get a special pass for your mom to come" Dick said sounding hopeful.

Artemis thought about it for a little bit before she responded "Okay let's do it, we can give Alfred a break. I don't know about my mom though we might have to do something with her before. But you have to swear to help me cook dinner".

Dick smiled largely "I swear I'll help you. I'll call Bruce tonight and tell them".

Artemis smiled "Were doing our first Christmas together as a family".

Dick grabbed her hand "Yeah our first holiday as a family, and we'll have hundreds more to celebrate".

Artemis smiled as they held hands, she thought about the fact that she hadn't had a real thanksgiving with a family since she was very little, she could barely remember it. Of course she had holidays with just her mom, and Wally and his family but it was nothing like this. The idea of throwing a holiday celebration with her boyfriend and daughter from the future was incredible and the fact that she knew she would be able to do this in the future was amazing. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and loaded Carson into her stroller. But before they started towards the hospital Dick pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the mouth "I love you Artemis, thank you for giving me a family".

Artemis smiled "I love you to Dick, and thank you for giving me our beautiful little girl" Dick kissed her again but they were interrupted by someone clapping.

They pulled away to see her Lawrence Crock standing in front of them. Immediately Dick's hold on Artemis tightened, he grabbed the stroller and pulled it back so that Carson was behind them. "That was the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard baby girl. But why is it that I have to find out about my baby girl having a daughter when I come to the parking lot of my ex-wife's hospital".

Artemis glared at her father "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit your mother, but imagine my surprise when I find my daughter here hugging and kissing Bruce Wayne's ward, and they have a daughter together. Now tell me before I kill rich boy why I was never told about my newest grandchild" Lawrence said.

Aretmis stepped forward making it so that she was out of Dick's hold "It was none of your business and it still isn't, and if you dare lay a finger on him or our daughter I swear I'll kill you".

Lawrence just smiled and said "I just want to meet my granddaughter and the piece of crap who knocked up my daughter".

Dick stepped forward and stuck his hand out "Richard Grayson and you must be Lawrence Crock, Artemis has told me so much about you".

Lawrence narrowed his eyes and roughly shook Dick's hand, Artemis could tell if was bothering him though since it was his bad shoulder "Yes I'm Lawrence Crock and also her father. What exactly has my baby girl told you about me?"

Dick just gave him his best charming smile and said "She's told me everything, and it isn't hard to research your name and see that you're a petty criminal".

Lawrence's eyes flashed in anger "You have no idea who you're talking to rich boy".

"I do know who I'm talking to; I'm talking to my girlfriend's petty criminal father. Just stay away from us, Artemis wants nothing to do with you and we do not want you around our daughter. Now if you'll excuse us were here to see Paula" and with that Dick grabbed Artemis' hand with one hand and started pushing Carson's stroller with the others.

"You have no idea who you're messing with boy, you can't keep me away from my daughter and granddaughter" Lawrence yelled.

"Just keep walking 'Mis, ignore him he can't do anything to us, and I would never let him touch you or Carson" Dick said.

Artemis took a deep breath and nodded her head "Yeah your right, come on were here to enjoy Carson's birthday with my mom".

Together the three of them walked into the hospital towards Paula room. When they entered the room Artemis smiled and said "chào mẹ".

Paula smiled and said "chào người yêu và Dick".

Dick smiled "chào Paula".

Paula smiled "Your teaching Dick Vietnamese?"

Artemis nodded her head and said "Yeah and were teaching Carson, she can say Hi" Artemis picked Carson up and moved closer to her mom's bed "Can you say chào Carson?"

Carson smiled and said "chào".

Paula smiled with small tears in her eyes and held her arms out for the little girl, Artemis set Carson in her mother's arms and stepped back to sit down next to Dick "chào Carson, chúc mừng sinh nhật của tôi cháu gáI".

Artemis smiled and Dick leaned closer in her ear "What did she say, all I got was 'Hi Carson and my'?"

"She said Hello Carson, Happy birthday my granddaughter" Artemis said.

Dick smiled "I still have a lot to learn don't I?"

Artemis laughed "vâng anh làm".

Dick just shook his head "I have no idea what you said but Tôi yêu bạn".

Artemis smiled "I love it when you say that in Vietnamese, I love you to Dick". Artemis kissed him quickly before looking back at her mom and Carson.

Her mom was smiling happily at her "You two are so cute together".

Dick smiled "Thank you Paula".

"I got Carson a gift, I had one of the nurse's buy it for me, it's in the closet can you get it Artemis" Paula said.

"Sure mom" Artemis stood up and got the gift out of the closet and handed it to her mom who helped Carson open it. The present was a stuffed koala bear that Carson immediately snuggled closer to her. Artemis smiled "It's cute mom and Carson already loves it".

Paula smiled watching Carson chew on the stuffed Koala's ear, "Artemis made the Vietnamese food that you wanted, and I must tell you, you taught your daughter well Paula the food was amazing" Dick said standing up and taking the food out of the bag, but when he went to pick it up he winced in pain from his shoulder. Immediately Artemis stood up and helped him get the food set out on the table, Dick smiled gratefully at her before kissing her cheek; Paula just watched the two of them smiling.

"Is your shoulder still giving you problems Dick?" Paula asked.

Dick turned around "Yeah the physical therapy is helping but it still hasn't gone back to normal yet".

Paula smiled sadly "Well I'm sure it'll get better since you're still so young".

Dick nodded his head and handed her the plate of food taking Carson and putting her in the stroller and wincing in pain as he did it, picking up Carson was painful but he refused not to do it, he was going to pick up his daughter "That's what the physical therapist keeps saying".

Artemis wrapped her arm around his waist kissing his cheek "I think his brothers like it that he still has trouble with it, it means he can't beat them up every time there in the same room".

Paula laughed "The joys of having boys".

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah and something always ends up broken".

Dick just smiled sheepishly as he ate his food; Paula just shook her head smiling as she tried her first bit of food "Artemis sweetie this amazing, you did a wonderful job".

Artemis smiled "Thanks mom".

The three adults ate their food as Carson ate some soft pasta that Artemis precooked and warmed up in the microwave in the hospital room. After everyone was done Artemis pulled out the small cake they bought at the store and put a candle in it, they all sang happy birthday and watched as Carson just stared at the candle, so Dick helped her by blowing it out. They each had a small piece and watched as Carson spread the cake all over her face.

After cleaning up Carson Artemis sat on the bed with her mom and said "We saw dad in the parking lot earlier?"

Paula looked up at her daughter "What did he say?"

"He was upset that he wasn't told about Carson. I told him it was none of his business, he threatened Dick, but Dick held his ground and told him to leave us alone. He said he was coming to see you, I'm worried about you being here all alone mom" Artemis said.

Paula took Artemis' hand in hers "Don't you worry about me sweetie, your father won't try anything here, you just worry about your family".

Artemis nodded her head "Okay. But I'm going to be calling more and checking on you. It's getting late we should probably get going".

Paula nodded her head "Yes I don't like you guys driving home so late" Artemis took Carson from Dick and sat her in her mother's lap "I'll see you later Carson Tôi yêu bạn" Carson giggled as Paula kissed her head hugging her to her chest.

Artemis bent over and hugged her mom and kissing her cheek "Tôi yêu bạn mẹ".

"Tôi yêu bạn mật ong" Paula said.

Dick came up and hugged her "Take care of yourself Paula".

Paula hugged him back "You two Dick, and take care of my daughter and granddaughter".

Dick nodded his head "Of course I will".

The family of three said their goodbyes and left the hospital, Artemis pushed the stroller as Dick walked next to her watching the parking lot for Lawrence. They were able to get in the car without any interference from Lawrence. Once home they put Carson to sleep and soon fell asleep themselves.


	14. Chapter 13

Big Surprise Chapter 13

Today was Carson's birthday party at a pizza parlor. Barbara was already there setting everything up and just waiting on Artemis.

"I laid Carson's clothes out on the changing table for you" Artemis said grabbing the bag full of decorations and presents.

Dick just nodded his head "It's okay Artemis I got this".

Artemis just nodded her head and looked at Damian "Make sure your brother gets Carson dressed in the right clothes and everything okay little man?"

Damian smiled and said "I will, you can count of me Arty".

Artemis smiled and ruffled his hair before standing up and kissing Dick on the cheek "I'll see you three in a little bit and make sure you're on time please".

Dick kissed her lightly on the lips and said "Stop worrying 'Mis, I got this. Remember get traught".

Artemis laughed "Alright I'll get traught. See you in a little bit". And with that she left the apartment building hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't mess anything up on Carson's first birthday.

Once at the pizza parlor she and Barbara set out the decorations and presents and brought the cake out. After everything was ready Artemis took some pictures for the scrap book she was making of Carson, and then sat down next to Barbara. "When is Dick supposed to be here?" Barbara asked.

"Anytime now, hopefully he doesn't show up late, I left him with Damian and Carson" Artemis said.

Right then Dick walked through the door with Carson in his arms and Damian behind him. "Don't worry ladies I'm here".

Artemis smiled and took Carson from his arms "Daddy even dressed you correctly" Artemis kissed her cheek before pulling Damian into her side for a hug.

Dick pouted and said "Hey I told you I could handle this".

Artemis just smiled. Barbara grabbed the camera off the table and said "All four of you stand together and take a picture".

"Okay here you take Carson Dick" Artemis said handing Dick the baby and bending down to pick up Damian. Dick wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulders and the four of them smiled at the camera after Barbara was finally able to get Carson's attention. Barbara took pictures with Dick, Carson, and Damian next and then they took pictures of just Carson and Damian. By the time they were done taking pictures Ollie and Dinah had shown up carrying a lot of presents.

Ollie smiled and practically ran towards Carson "There's my little archer" Ollie said picking Carson up and cradling her into his chest.

Artemis smiled "I thought I was your little archer" she said teasingly.

Ollie just smiled "You're not so little now are you, besides she's cuter".

Artemis scowled before she kissed Ollie's cheek quietly she whispered in his ear "We saw my father yesterday".

Ollie looked her in the eye and whispered "Does he know?"

Artemis nodded her head "I wanted to warn you in case he shows up or something".

Ollie nodded his head "Thanks for telling me. Now let's throw this little girl a birthday party".

Carson giggled and clapped her hands "chào".

"What did she just say?" Ollie asked.

Artemis laughed "She said hello in Vietnamese".

Ollie beamed at the little girl as Dinah stepped closer to them kissing the little girls cheek "That's really good Artemis teaching her a second language".

Artemis nodded "Yeah, I wanted to keep the tradition going. Were also teaching her Romanian but she hasn't said anything yet".

Damian came up and attached himself to Artemis' leg "Arty can I play the video games now?"

"Sure go ask Dick to help you get the coins" Artemis said.

Damian smiled and ran off towards Dick who was talking to Barbara. Right then Tim came in with Alfred both of them carrying at least two presents each. Tim smiled and said "Hey Arty".

Artemis gave him a hug and said "Hey Tim, Hi Alfred".

"Hello Miss Crock" Alfred said.

Artemis just smiled knowing the Wayne butler would never stop calling her Miss Crock no matter how many times she asked him not to. "Where is Bruce?"

"He'll be here shortly he had to take care of something" Alfred said.

Artemis nodded her head and turned around to see Wally and his girlfriend Lacey come in. Immediately Dick and Wally embraced in a manly hug and started talking. Ollie and Dinah had sat down with Carson and were playing with her, and Tim was chasing Damian. Artemis picked up the camera and took pictures of Ollie, Dinah, and Carson and then Dinah insisted on taking a picture of Artemis, Ollie, and Carson together.

Bruce didn't arrive until halfway through the party and he was carrying a large present in his arms. He sat the present on the table and asked to speak to Dick and Artemis privately. After making sure Tim wouldn't lose Carson who had now figured out how to sneak away she and Dick sat down with Bruce at a table in the corner.

"Sorry I'm late I got called to the watch tower" Bruce said.

"Is something wrong?" Dick asked.

"No everything is fine. Wonder woman called me and said that a box had arrived with Nightwing and Artemis' name on it. So I went to see what it was. It was a birthday gift for Carson from your future selves. Apparently you were right, today is her first birthday. They sent a gift and a note for you two to read" Bruce said setting the note on the table. Bruce stood up and said "I'll let you two read it, I must go tell my granddaughter happy birthday" Bruce walked away leaving the two alone.

Dick picked up the note and opened it _Dear Dick, and Artemis. Today is Carson's first birthday 11/26/12. We feel horrible that we are not able to celebrate it with her but our time is still not safe. But we hope to come back for her soon. Please tell Carson Happy Birthday from the both of us and give her a big hug and kiss. We miss her terribly but we hope to be able to bring her home soon. Love Dick and Artemis Grayson._

Artemis smiled "I can't believe we were right, today is her birthday".

Dick just smiled and folded up the note and putting it in his pocket "Mother's intuition, you wanted the party to be today you're the one who guessed right".

"I guess so" Artemis stood up and grabbed his hand "Come on let's go celebrate our little girls first birthday".

Dick stood up wrapping his arm around her waist walking towards their family and friends. After everyone had ate their fill of pizza and Carson had opened all of her presents with the help of Damian they cut the cake and watched as Carson again spread it all over her head. Wally snuck up behind Dick and slammed a piece of cake in his face, making Dick retaliate and chase after him making everyone laugh. After the party and a lot of begging from Damian the three of them plus Damian went back to the apartment. Dick put Carson down for her nap and Artemis and Damian relaxed on the couch. Damian was currently lying down with his head in Artemis' lap as they watched Shrek.

By the time Dick came back downstairs Damian was a sleep in Artemis' lap, and Artemis was barely staying awake. Dick smiled at the sight and gently sat down next to Artemis wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Did today turn out like you dreamed?" Dick asked quietly.

Artemis smiled and laid her head on his shoulder "Yeah it was perfect, everyone got along, no fighting, my father didn't show up. And best of all Carson had a great time".

Dick smiled "Yeah she did, she really likes her two grandpas'. I thought Bruce and Ollie were going to get in a fist fight over who got to hold her".

Artemis laughed "Yeah that was pretty funny".

Dick rested his head against hers and sighed "I'm exhausted who knew throwing your daughters first birthday party could be so tiring".

Artemis laughed and said "I know, I think Damian and Carson have the right idea".

"I'm already falling close behind 'Mis" Dick said.

Artemis smiled and closed her eyes listening to Dick and Damien's breathing as she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Big Surprise Chapter 14

Artemis couldn't believe that there was only a week before Christmas. Dick, Carson, and Damian and she had already decorated the apartment and they filled the bottom of the tree with gifts. They were going to have a big family Christmas at their apartment this year, which was completely stressing Artemis out. Dick had finally been released from physical therapy, which meant they were doing a lot of adult things in their bedroom again. Dick had gone a little crazy with the Christmas shopping and had gotten a lot of things for Carson and Damian that they did not need. But Artemis couldn't stop him this was his favorite time of the year; he was constantly wearing a smile on his face. He said that this would be the best Christmas ever, but whenever she would ask why he would just shrug with that cocky grin of his and say it was a feeling he had.

Currently Artemis and Carson were at the grocery store getting the food for the Christmas dinner. Artemis had finally gotten everything she needed and was in the checkout line when the older women behind her asked "Is she your daughter?"

Artemis smiled "Yes she is".

The older lady smiled and played with Carson's hand "She's adorable, how old is she?"

"She's 13 months old, her name is Carson" Artemis said smiling as Carson giggled.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sure you and your husband are very proud" the older woman said looking at Artemis' left hand.

"Actually we aren't married, but we are very proud" Artemis said.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude" the women said.

Artemis smiled "It's fine, Carson came as a uhh very big shock".

The women smiled "My oldest son was the exact same thing, I completely understand".

Artemis nodded her head while thinking 'I'm sure your son didn't come from the future and you weren't even talking to the father' but she just smiled "And said thank you, it was nice meeting you".

The women smiled "Thank you it's nice to see a young mother like you take such good care of a beautiful little girl".

Artemis smiled and paid for her grocery's leaving the store thinking about the kind old lady, and how awkward it is to explain to people that she and Dick aren't married but have a daughter. Shaking her head she unlocked her car putting Carson in her car seat and put the groceries in the trunk. She was getting ready to get in her car when she heard a scream, she looked up to see that a man in a black ski mask had just taken the same older lady she just talked to purse and was running off. The guy was heading towards the back of her car so Artemis closed the door walking to the end, she waited until he got right behind her car, she stepped out punching him in the face causing the guy to fall onto his back. But he didn't stop, he tried kicking Artemis' legs out from beneath her but she evaded it kicking him in the ribcage. The older women along with some of the employee's from the store ran up, Artemis took the women's purse from the guy watching as the employee's grabbed the guy keeping him in place "The police on their way, that was awesome lady".

Artemis smiled and handed the women her purse "Here you go ma'am".

The women took her purse "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me I'm just glad I could help" Artemis said.

The women smiled "You truly are an amazing young women". The police pulled into the parking lot, Artemis opened the car taking Carson out of her seat and settling her on her hip, and watched as the police officer hand cuffed the guy.

"Excuse me Miss, but Mrs. Campbell said that you're the one who stopped the thief" The police officer said.

Artemis nodded her head fixing Carson's beanie "Yes I am".

The officer pulled out a notebook and said "I'm gonna have to take your statement".

"Yeah that's fine" Artemis said.

"What is your name, age, phone number and address?" The officer asked.

"Artemis Crock, 25, 1-679-4853, 2689 Osage st, apartment number 600" Artemis said.

"And how did you stop the thief?"

"I saw him running towards the back of my car so I waited until he was right behind it and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground, he tried kicking my legs out but I avoided it and kicked him in the ribs" Artemis said adjusting Carson, who was starting to get irritated, it was her nap time.

The officer smirked "Nice job by the way, how did you know how to do that?"

"I took a lot of self-defense classes. Look I really need to get home, its way past my daughter's nap time" Artemis said.

The cop smiled "If we need anything from you we'll give you a call".

Artemis smiled "Thanks". She put Carson back in the car giving her a stuffed animal and got in the car finally leaving the store. By the time she got home Carson had fallen asleep so Dick meet her in the parking lot to help her with the groceries and Carson. One Carson was upstairs and asleep again Dick came in the kitchen helping her put everything away "You'll never believe what happened today" Artemis said.

Dick smiled "What happened?"

"Well we were in line checking out when this old lady starts talking about how cute Carson is, and that how glad she was to see a young mother like myself taking such good care of Carson. But when I was getting in my car I heard someone scream, it was the same old lady, some guy had grabbed her purse and ran off. When he came behind my car I punched him in the face knocking him on the ground stopping him from getting away" Artemis said.

Dick laughed and kissed her cheek "That's my girl, did he try getting back at you?"

"Yeah he tried kicking my legs out but he didn't get the chance I kicked him in the ribcage" Artemis said.

Dick laughed "You truly are amazing Artemis Crock" he kissed her cheek wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest "You know since Carson is upstairs asleep we have at least a couple of hours for some adult alone time".

Artemis smiled running her hand through his hair "Well then I think we need to take full advantage of that".

Dick grinned picking her up bridal style rushing towards the stairs.

Later that evening they were sitting at the table eating dinner when the elevator opened revealing Wally, he speed towards them in a blur "I just saw the news did you really punch some guy in the face" Wally said.

"It was on the news?" Artemis asked.

Wally nodded his head making himself a plate and sitting at the table "Yeah it was just on, so I ran over to see what happened" Wally said stuffing his face with food.

Artemis smiled "Yes I punched him in the face he stole an old ladies purse so I stopped him".

Wally laughed "That sounds about right. By the way this pasta is amazing".

Dick shook his head "Thanks man".

"You made this?" Wally asked.

Dick nodded his head "He makes dinner almost every night, he's actually a really good cook" Artemis said.

Wally laughed "This is weird; I have a hard time believing the Dick Grayson is a good cook".

Dick smiled "It's not something I usually admit to. You can ask Zatanna or Barbara they'll tell you I'm a good cook".

Artemis stood up taking the plates to the kitchen Wally nudged Dick's shoulder "Probably shouldn't have brought up the ex-girlfriends" Wally whispered.

Dick frowned looking at Artemis' back, her shoulders were tense, was she really upset that he mentioned Zatanna and Babs. She knew he dated them but she also knows that he loves her.

Wally stood up patting his friends shoulder "I have to go got to write a term paper, thanks for the food" he set the plate on the counter kissing Artmeis' cheek and Carson's head before he speed to the elevator waving as the doors closed.

Dick stood up and went to the kitchen were Artemis was washing dishes "Mis what's wrong?"

Artmeis sighed "You really had to bring up your ex-girlfriends to prove that you're a good cook?"

Dick frowned "You know I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to prove a point. Barbara and I dated when we were in high school after you left for California; I was trying to get over you. Zatanna and I dated recently but you were still with Wally, you don't see me getting upset every time you mention something that has to do with Wally".

"Because he's your best friend Dick, of course you wouldn't get jealous" Artemis said.

"And Zatanna and Barbara are your best friends. And just because Wally is my best friend doesn't mean I don't get jealous. For god sakes Artemis I've been in love with you since I was fourteen, how do you think I felt when you decided to leave the team and then move across the country to California?" Dick said.

Artemis looked down at her feet "I'm sorry babe I am, I don't know why I get jealous when I know I have no reason to".

Dick took a deep breath calming himself down, he stepped towards her pulling her into his chest "You have no reason to worry 'Mis, I love you, I want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you".

Artemis looked him in the eye "You have nothing to worry about either, I love you Dick, and I can't wait to see our future together".

Dick smiled pulling her even closer "Our future started the moment I meet you" Dick pulled away reaching into his pocket and bending down on one knee, causing Artemis to gasp "I was going to wait until Christmas Eve but it feels right to do it right now. Artemis Crock I love you, and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Artemis nodded her head "Yes, yes I will marry you".

Dick smiled taking the ring out and putting it on her finger standing up, Artemis instantly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him into a kiss; Dick wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and spinning her around in circles. When they broke apart Dick picked up Carson and the three sat together on the couch talking about their future.


	16. Chapter 15

Big Surprise Chapter 15

Today was Christmas Eve, Artemis, Carson, and Dick was on their way to visit Paula. They hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet, Artemis wanted her mom to be the first one to know, and then they would tell, Dick's family along with Ollie tomorrow when everyone came over for Christmas. "You seem excited" Dick said while they were still in the car.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

Dick smiled "Your leg has been bouncing since we left the apartment, you keep drumming your fingers on the door or your leg, and you keep looking back at Carson every ten minutes".

Artemis smiled sheepishly "I guess I'm nervous, mixed with excited. I finally get to tell someone, even though I wanted my mom to be the first to know, I've wanted to call everyone I know and tell them since you proposed".

Dick laughed he took her hand and squeezed it "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know I know my mom loves you, she's loved you since you pulled up in front of our crappy apartment in a limo to take care of me while I had a cold and she had a doctor's appointment" Artemis said running her finger over a scar on the back of his hand.

Dick flashed his famous cocky grin that Artemis hated and loved all at the same time "I told you everyone loves me. Isn't that right Carson?" Dick said.

Carson giggled clapping her hands "Dada".

Dick kept his cocky grin on as he looked at her "See".

Artemis rolled her eyes, now she just wanted to smack that cocky grin off his face. "You know I have a very large earge to smack that grin off your face" Artemis said.

Dick grinned "You know I love it when you talk dirty to me".

Artemis scowled punching his arm "Our daughter is in the car".

Dick pouted "That really hurt babe".

Artemis grinned "Good".

Dick continued pouting "Come on babe you know she doesn't understand what I'm saying".

Artemis rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter if she can understand you, you shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff in front of her".

Dick sighed "I get it I do, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make you relax a little".

Artemis sighed "I'm sorry, I overreacted, but you need to watch what you say in front of her she's starting to repeat things and I would rather her not repeat something inappropriate".

Dick pulled into the parking lot putting the car in park Artemis moved so that she was facing him; she grabbed his chin making him look at her "Hey, what's wrong?"

Dick closed his eyes "It just hit me that I have a daughter and I have an amazing fiancé, but neither of my parents are here to share it with me. I mean yeah there's Bruce and Alfred and their family, but my parents aren't here 'Mis, at the time when I want them here the most".

Artemis placed one hand on his cheek and the other took in his hand "Your parents might not be here physically but they can see everything that is happening. There watching over Carson right now, and their seeing how wonderful their son is doing as a father and a fiancé. Your parents would be proud of you Richard".

Dick looked her in the eye "What did I do to deserve you?"

Artemis smiled sadly "I ask myself that every morning. You're an amazing man Dick, an amazing friend, son, father, and fiancé, your parents will always be in your heart".

Dick smiled moving so that his forehead was rested against hers "I love you".

Artemis smiled moving her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck "I love you to".

They had just touched their lips together when Carson shouted "bà nội".

Dick and Artemis pulled away, Dick smiled and said "Alright, let's go see grandma sweetie".

Artemis opened her car door as Dick got out getting the stroller "You knew what she said?" Artemis asked.

Dick smiled "aș". (Nope)

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows "Is that Romanian?"

Dick smiled grabbing the bags full of presents and food "Yeah, it means no, I thought we could teach her Vietnamese and Romanian".

Artemis smiled "That sounds perfect, now I have to learn Romanian and you need to keep learning Vietnamese", Artemis wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked into the hospital.

"I'm pretty sure two of Gotham Academy's smartest can learn new languages" Dick said.

Artemis snorted "Yeah which is why I had to tutor you in French".

Dick pouted "French is hard".

"So is Vietnamese" Artemis said.

"Well now I have a reason to actually learn it" Dick said.

Artemis laughed "Alright so we'll both learn to speak Vietnamese and Romanian and teach it to Carson, anything else you want to teach her?"

Dick smiled "Only to fight crime, but that can wait for another couple of years".

Artemis smiled "That sounds good". Smiling the couple walked into her mother's hospital room "giáng sinh vui vẻ mẹ". (Merry Christmas Mom)

Paula smiled even though she looked very tired "giáng sinh vui vẻ, Artemis, Carson, Dick".

Dick smiled "Crăciun fericit Paula". (Merry Christmas)

"Speaking Romanian now, very nice" Paula said taking Carson into her arms.

Dick smiled "Yeah I wanted Carson to learn it as well".

Paula smiled "That's good. Artemis you seem very fidgety what's wrong?"

Artemis gaped "How do you know I'm fidgety?"

"You're my daughter I know when you're fidgety, and you keep tapping your fingers" Paula said.

Artemis smiled and walked over to the chair Dick was sitting in by her mom's bed, "Dick and I have some important news that we want to tell you. Dick proposed last week, and I said yes".

Paula smiled tears instantly coming to her eyes she opened one arm while the other kept a hold on Carson, Artemis stepped forward into her mother's arms "My baby is getting married" her mother whispered.

They stayed like that for a long time, when they pulled away they both wiped their tears smiling at each other, Paula looked at Dick and said "Come here Dick". Dick smiled standing up and hugging his future mother in-law "You take care of my daughter" she whispered in his ear.

"I promise" Dick whispered back. When they pulled away Dick sat back down in his chair and Artemis sat on the arm with Dick's arm around her waist.

"I am so happy for you two, have you picked a date or anything?" Paula asked.

"We haven't set an actual date but we want it to be this summer, like July or August" Artemis said.

"A summer wedding that sounds perfect, have you told your family Dick?" Paula said.

"No were telling them tomorrow, along with Ollie" Dick said.

"You haven't told anyone yet?" Paula said shocked.

Dick smiled "No Artemis wanted you to be the first to know".

Paula smiled "That's sweet Artemis, thank you".

Artemis smiled and said "It meant a lot that you be the first to know and Dick understood that".

Paula smiled softly and was about to say something but Carson spoke first "Hungry".

Paula laughed "Well I think it's time that we eat dinner then". Dick and Artemis smiled and got the food for everyone to eat. Dick sat back and feed Carson as Artemis and Paula talked about the wedding, no matter how much he loved Artemis that was not a conversation he was going to engage in willingly. After they had all eaten they decided to open presents, Paula had gotten Carson a couple of outfits and a new doll. She got Dick and Artemis a family picture album along with some frames. And she gave Artemis her own baby book from when she was a baby along with the Crock family photo album.

"Thank you so much mom, this means a lot" Artemis said.

"It's time I passed it on, it's getting late I don't want you guys driving while it's snowing or anything" Paula said.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah your right. We'll come see you the day after Christmas okay mom?" Artemis said hugging her mother.

Paula nodded her head "That sounds great, make sure you take tons of pictures to show me" she said kissing Artemis' cheek. Dick sat Carson in Paula's lap and wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulder watching as Paula hugged and kissed Paula. Before Dick could pick her up again Carson put both of her little hands on Paula's face and kissed her on the cheek, making everyone laugh "Tôi yêu bạn Carson" Paula said. (I love you)

Carson giggled "bà nội". (Grandma)

Dick kissed Paula on the cheek and said "Merry Christmas Paula, we'll see you soon" he picked Carson up and buckled her in her stroller. They all said good bye and left the hospital towards their car.

Once inside Artemis spoke "She didn't look too good today".

"I know she looked really tired" Dick said.

Artemis closed her eyes "I'm going to talk to her doctor when we visit next, she refuses to tell me anything, she always says everything is fine, but I can see it isn't".

Dick took her hand in his and squeezed it "She doesn't want to worry you that's all".

Artemis sighed leaning her head back on the seat "I know. What time is everyone coming over tomorrow?"

"Ten, they wanted to give us time to open presents as a family and then they would all come over with their own presents" Dick said.

"Okay and were having dinner at two so we'll have to get up early and put everything in the oven" Artemis said.

Dick smiled "Aren't we getting up early any ways?"

Artemis laughed "Yeah I guess so, but don't you dare think I'm getting up four in the morning, six is the earliest".

Dick smiled "Deal. Can we believe were going to be spending our first Christmas together?"

Artemis smiled "It's amazing and mind blowing. Were engaged and we have a daughter, I've never been so happy".

"Neither have I" Dick said. When they got home they decided to let Carson sleep with them in their bed so that they could spend every minute of Christmas together as a family.


	17. Chapter 16

Big Surprise Chapter 16

Artermis was woken up by someone flopping on her stomach, and a familiar laugh. She opened her eyes to see Carson sitting on her stomach and smiling at her, Dick was sitting up and smiling at her. Artemis sat up holding Carson in her lap "Merry Christmas người yêu" (Sweetie) she kissed her cheek and turned to Dick who kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Crăciun fericit" (Merry Christmas) Dick said in Romanian.

Artemis smiled "I'm guessing that means Merry Chrsitmas".

Dick nodded his head "Yeah, now come on let's go open presents, I think Carson is very excited for it".

Artemis laughed "Are you sure it isn't you that's excited".

Dick just grinned as he stood up "Maybe, but I can tell your excited as well".

Artemis stood up setting handing Carson to Dick, who practically sprinted downstairs. Shaking her head Artemis slowly walked behind them after putting some slippers on and one of Dick's old sweat shirts on. She grabbed their digital camera and headed downstairs; by the time she got there Dick and Carson were sitting on the floor diffidently not patiently waiting for her.

Dick huffed "It's about time 'Mis".

Artemis rolled her eyes taking a pic of her fiancé and daughter surrounded by presents. "Alright sweetie let's open presents so your daddy doesn't throw a tantrum" Artemis said setting one in Carson's lap.

Dick scowled at her causing her to do a fake smile. Dick helped Carson open the present which was a new pink batman outfit, but Carson was more interested in the paper. Thirty minutes later Carson had opened all of her presents from her parents, but she liked the paper more.

Dick and Artemis sat on the couch and opened their presents "I was going to hide your ring under the tree and have you search for it once we were all done, and then propose" Dick said.

Artemis smiled lifting her hand to look at the shiny engagement ring before she looked Dick in the eye and smiled lightly kissing his lips "I love the way you proposed, yes this would have been more romantic but I'm happy with the way you did it, I wouldn't change a thing".

Dick smiled kissing her on the lips "I love you Artemis Crock".

"I love you to Dick Grayson" Artemis said.

They continued opening their presents while watching Carson play the blocks she had gotten. Artemis was opening her last gift from Dick and Carson when it happened. Carson used the coffee table to stand up like she usually did, she stood there for a little bit before she let go of the table and walked towards her new shopping cart that was still in the box. Artemis gasped and Dick pulled out his phone quickly videotaping Carson walk on her own for the first time. By the time she got to the box Artemis had tears in her eyes, and Dick had a large proud smile on his face.

Artemis stood up rushing towards her daughter; she scooped Carson into her arms hugging her to her chest. "My baby just took her first steps" Artemis said.

Dick set his phone on the table before standing up and walking towards his two favorite girls. He wrapped his arm around Artemis' waist and kissed Carson on the head "I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had" Dick said.

Artemis nodded her head brushing Carson's hair back "It diffidently is".

Artemis sat Carson down with her new blocks as she and Dick cleaned up all the paper and put Carson's new toys under the tree for everyone to see. Artemis went upstairs to shower and change before she went into the kitchen to get everything ready to be cooked for dinner. Dick came downstairs with Carson dressed in her cute little Christmas outfit. Dick and Artemis were just putting everything in the fridge when the doorbell rang.

Dick kissed her cheek and said "I'll get it".

Artemis was finishing cleaning the kitchen when she tackled into a hug from Damian "Merry Christmas Arty".

Artemis laughed "Merry Christmas Damian".

Soon Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and Barbara came into the dining room; each of them kissed Carson and then moved to hug Artemis. But Barbara and Tim stayed by Carson and soon were arguing over who got to hold her first. Bruce gave Artemis a hug and said "That argument has been going on since we picked Barbara up at her house".

Artemis laughed "I don't think those two will ever stop arguing" Artemis moved into the dining room towards Carson and picked her up "Alright you two the first person who gets to hold her is Bruce, he is her grandpa". Artemis handed Carson to Bruce who just smiled and headed towards the living room.

Dick wrapped his arm around Artemis' waist and smiled at Tim and Barbara "She got you two".

Tim just scowled as he followed Bruce to the living room, "Yeah she got me, so what did you get her for Christmas?" Barbara asked.

Artemis smiled "Well he actually gave it to me early, and we've been waiting to tell everyone so we have to wait for Ollie and Dinah".

Barbara huffed "Fine, but they better get here soon".

Artemis laughed "Come on let's go sit in the living room".

Everyone sat around and watched as Bruce and Alfred played with Carson on the couch. Soon the doorbell rang and Artemis answered it to see Ollie and Dinah at the door. Ollie hugged her lifting her off her feet causing Artemis to laugh. Once everyone was seated in the living room again and Ollie got his turn with Carson Barbara asked "Alright so everyone is here now tell us what Dick gave you for Christmas".

Artemis smiled and looked at Dick who nodded his head "Well he actually gave it to me a week early. Dick proposed and I accepted" Artemis said smiling, everyone cheered and congratulated them but Artemis turned to Ollie who had a small smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you Artemis, congratulations" Ollie said standing up and pulling her in for a tight hug.

Artemis hugged him back "Thank you Ollie, and even though we don't plan on getting married for a little while I want you to walk me down the aisle".

"A…are you serious?" Ollie asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yes I want you to do it, it would mean a lot to me".

Ollie smiled pulling her in for another tight hug "I would be honored".

After everyone was done hugging and congratulating them they opened presents again. Of course Carson got an insane amount of gifts, as did Damian. After everyone opened presents and it was all cleaned up again everyone sat around telling stories and eating the finger food that Alfred had made. Even though Artemis told him he didn't have to Alfred insisted on doing something since Dick and Artemis had banned him from helping with dinner. Artemis stood to the side watching the people she cared most about sit around laughing and having fun together. The only thing missing was having her mom there with her.

The day went better than Artemis thought it would, the dinner turned out fantastic and there were no major arguments. Everyone was happy about their engagement and Carson absolutely loved all the attention she was getting. By the time everyone went home Artemis was completely exhausted. Luckily Barbara and Tim cleaned up after dinner which meant she didn't have to do dishes. Dick put Carson to bed she ended up falling asleep on the couch surrounded by all of her new presents. Artemis sat down on the couch thinking of all the things that had changed in her life, she was engaged and she had a daughter who was from the future. She hadn't given it much thought but what was going to happen when Carson had to go back to her own time. What would happen to her and Dick, before Carson showed up Dick wouldn't speak to her unless someone else was in the room.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dick sitting down next to her on the couch "What are you thinking about 'Mis?"

"I was thinking how much things had changed, and then I started thinking about what would happen when Carson went back to the future. What's going to happen to us when she goes back?" Artemis asked.

Dick looked her in the eye and said "Absolutely nothing is going to happen to us. I love you Artemis, Carson showing up had nothing to do with that, it just pushed me to talk to you again. It's going to be really hard to let Carson go and to get used to things without her, but I'm not going to lose my daughter and my fiancé at the same time. I can't fight for Carson because I know she has to go back to the future, but I can fight for you, and I promise you I will fight for you until the day I die".

Artemis launched herself at Dick so that he ended up falling backwards, Artemis straddled his hips smiling seductively at him "I love you so much Richard Grayson" she said before fiercely kissing him.


	18. Chapter 17

Big Surprise Chapter 17

_Knock…..Knock…..Knock_

Groaning Artemis shook Dick "Someone's at the door".

"They'll go away" Dick mumbled into her hair.

_Knock….Knock_

Sighing Dick sat up "It's four in the morning who the hell is knocking" he said getting out of bed and pulling his boxers and jeans on from the night before.

Artemis sat up pulling the sheet with her to cover her naked body, Dick had just buttoned his pants when they heard their door open and then quietly close. Dick through his shirt at Artemis before quietly going to the closet and getting his eskrima sticks and Artemis' crossbow, Artemis pulled the shirt on along with her jeans from last night. She took the bow from Dick and quickly loaded it; together they hide in the shadows of the apartment and moved downstairs after checking on Carson who was still fast asleep.

By the time they got to the top of the stairs they could see two people at the bottom who were making their way upstairs, they could tell one was female and one was male. Dick and Artemis set themselves up on either side of the staircase so that Dick was in position to attack the male, and Artemis was in position to attack the female. When the two people got to the middle of the staircase Dick pointed his finger forward, Artemis aimed her bow and fired the same time as Dick jumped down the stairs tackling the male intruder sending them both tumbling down the stairs. Artemis' arrow imbedded it's self in the women's shoulder making her hiss in pain, Artemis ran down the stairs kicking the women in the stomach sending her back down the stairs. Dick and the male intruder were wrestling on the floor Artemis couldn't tell who was winning though in the dark. When she got to the bottom of the stairs the woman intruder pulled out the arrow with a low grunt before tackling Artemis to the ground, Artemis tried retaliating but the two women were evenly matched it seemed like neither woman could get the upper hand, the same thing was happening to Dick. The woman intruder was able to get Artemis off of her and made a break for the light switch by the stair case, but Artemis though she was trying to get up the stairs, right when the woman flicked the lights on Artemis tackled her into the staircase and punched her in the face putting her arm under her chin and aiming her cross bow at her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Artemis said through clenched teeth.

"I'm you" the woman gasped out.

Artemis blinked and looked more closely at the woman, now that the lights were on Artemis could clearly see her face. This woman looked exactly like Artemis but older, she had the same long blonder hair olive skin and grey eyes. Shocked the younger Artemis got up and staggered backwards "How… What?" Artemis said not able to form a complete sentence.

The older Artemis sat up wiping the blood from her nose "I'm you from the year 2020; I'm the one who gave birth to Carson Paula Grayson and the one who sent her to you telling you and Dick to protect her because our time was unsafe for her. And right now my husband and your fiancé are beating the crap out of each other".

Artemis turned around to see two Dick's fighting, one was diffidently older, his hair was cut shorter and he was broader in the shoulders and had a more toned chest; he also had a fresh new scar that went from the middle of his chin to the bottom of his ear. Older Dick was able to get the upper hand and kicked younger Dick in the chest sending him backwards into the coffee table shattering it to pieces. Before older Dick could move towards younger Dick Artemis jumped over the couch putting her hands up "Stop, Dick stop" she said.

Older Dick stopped and blinked "Artemis, wait no you're younger" he said studying her face.

Older Artemis stood up from the stairs "I'm over here babe".

Older Dick turned towards her immediately rushing to her side when he saw the dry blood around her nose, and the blood on her shoulder. Younger Artemis turned and helped a dazed and very confused younger Dick up off the floor. "What's going on 'Mis?" younger Dick asked.

Artemis helped him sit on the couch and said "It's us from the future, they're the ones who sent us Carson" she said trying to hold in her tears, she knew that their appearance here could only mean one thing, they were hear to take Carson back.

Dick frowned "Then that means…" he didn't have to finish his sentence they both knew.

Older Dick and Artemis came around the couch and sat down on the other part of the sectional "Do you guys have a first aid kit; I need to dress the wound on her shoulder?" Older Dick asked.

Artemis nodded her head and got off the couch going into the training room to carb the first aid kit, she handed it to older Dick who helped older Artemis take her shirt off so he could clean the arrow wound younger Artemis had given her.

"Sorry about that" younger Artemis said.

Older Artemis smiled "It's fine, I'm used to it. And by the way you can stop staring at my chest Dick" older Artemis said looking at younger Dick.

Younger Dick smiled sheepishly and said "I'm sorry but there just so much larger than they are now" he blurted out.

Younger Artemis looked down at her own chest and then to her future self's chest, Dick was right they were much larger.

Older Dick smiled "You can thank having a baby for that, plus side of pregnancy it made her boobs huge, negative side her emotions were crazy as the joker". Older Artemis scowled and punched him in the arm "It's true".

"That doesn't mean you can say it out loud" Older Artemis said.

"Okay no more talking about boobs and crazy emotions, what are you two doing here?" Younger Artemis asked.

"We're here to take Carson back to our time, the threat that made our time has been taken care of, it's time she returned home" Older Artemis said.

Younger Artemis sighed "I figured that's why you were here".

"Are you absolutely sure that the threat is taken care of and it's safe for her to return?" Younger Dick asked.

"Yes, the threat was taken care of a month ago we waited until we were absolutely sure it was safe for Carson to return" Older Dick said.

"She's upstairs asleep; do you want us to pack her things or anything?" Younger Artemis asked.

Older Artemis stood up and moved to sit down next to younger Artemis "Look I know this is hard but she needs to go back to her own time before things are messed up even more in the future. This is the right thing to do and you both know it".

Younger Dick took Younger Artemis' hand "She's right 'Mis".

"Alright we'll go get her" Younger Artemis said getting up with younger Dick and moving upstairs. Together they got Carson up and got her diaper bag filled with her favorite stuffed animal and blanket. By the time they got back downstairs younger Artemis was already in tears. Younger Artemis kissed Carson on the head and told her how much she loved her and then Dick did the same thing before they handed her to their future selves.

Older Artemis had tears running down her face as she took Carson into her arms, "Oh my baby girl, mommy has missed you so much".

Older Dick kissed Carson on the head making her giggle. He wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and let the tears fall as he held his family in his arms once again.

Younger Dick wrapped his arm around younger Artemis' waist and together the two watched as the family embraced each other. After a couple of minutes Older Dick pulled away wiping the tears from his face before he pulled a small silver device out of his pocket. "I'm sorry to do this, but it's the only way things can be right in the future".

Younger Dick frowned "What…?" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because older Dick pressed the button, a blinding light went off, soon after younger Dick and Artemis collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Older Dick and Artemis moved throughout the apartment making sure there was no sign of Carson or Artemis ever living in Dick's apartment. They moved Artemis and all of her things back to her apartment before they went to everyone who knew about Carson and erased their memories of Carson ever existing as well.

The next morning everyone woke up with killer headaches but with no memories of Carson coming from the future or Dick and Artemis ever being together. As far as the people in the year 2016 were concerned Dick and Artemis were still not talking to each other, except when they were working together on a mission as Nightwing and Artemis.


	19. Chapter 18

Big Surprise Chapter 18

**December 27****th**** 2016**

Artemis woke up in her apartment with a killer headache. Groaning she asked herself 'What the hell happened last night?' slowly she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom where she took some ibuprofen. Thankfully she didn't have to go to work until after the first of the year. But she still had things to do with the team and the league. Before getting in the shower she made a large pot of coffee to help with this killer headache. Once she was showered and dressed in costume she left her apartment and headed to the zeta tube using the roof tops. When she entered the cave she saw Nightwing and Batman standing at the computers talking in low whispers. Robin and Batgirl were to the side talking to Super Boy, Wonder Girl, M'gann, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee and Beast Boy.

"Hey guys" Artemis said walking towards the group of super heroes. Everyone said Hi along with quick hugs from Batgirl, M'gann, and Bumblebee, "So anyone know what this hug mission is about?" Artemis asked.

Everyone shook their heads "No, Nightwing and Batman haven't said anything yet; all we know is that it requires all of us" Batgirl said.

"Alright team it's time for the debriefing" Nightwing said moving to the middle of the room, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest as Batman began the debriefing.

"We've been tracking the activity of the League of Shadows they are currently going after large business men like Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne they haven't made a move yet which is why you are going to Infinity Island so that you can stop these attacks before they happen" Batman said.

"You will be paired into groups of two; Batman and I have chosen the partners by who we think will work best with each other. Blue Beetle and Impulse, Bumblebee and Batgirl, Super Boy and Robin, Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy, Artemis you're with me" Nightwing said even though he didn't sound very happy about it.

Artemis nodded her head part of her was excited to be partnered with Nightwing they always worked well together. But the other part of her was dreading it, even though they've been working together for almost a year they still don't talk to each other when their alone. Everyone separated and went to get themselves prepared, Artemis headed to the weapons room to load up on more arrows. She had just entered the room and got to the arrows when someone else entered the room, but she wasn't sure who it was.

"You ready for this Artemis?" Nightwing asked.

Artemis turned around to face him, his hands were on his hips Artemis shrugged "Yeah I think I am, I just wish I knew if Cheshire was there or not, I haven't spoken to her in a long time".

"As far as Batman and I can tell she is no longer apart of the Shadows" Nightwing said moving beside her to grab some equipment "We leave in ten minutes, you should hurry".

Nightwing turned to leave but Artemis called him back "Nightwing" he turned around to face her "I… there isn't going to be any problems with us being partnered together is there?"

Nightwing sighed before moving closer to her, "If Batman didn't think we could handle this he wouldn't have wanted us partnered together" he stepped closer so that their chests were almost touching he lifted his hand pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingered on her cheek "Even though things have been awkward and tense between us were still super heroes and we work best together, we know each other's strength and weaknesses better than anyone, I trust you Artemis".

Artemis really wished she could see his eyes right now and know his true identity but she knew that was something that would come with time right now all that mattered was that he was talking to without sounding bitter "I trust you to Nightwing".

Nightwing smiled "When this is over you want to grab something to eat and talk it's been a while since we've hung out".

Artemis smiled "I would like that".

"Cool, we should get going" Nightwing said pulling his hand away from her cheek and turning around leaving the room. Artemis closed her eyes she missed the warmth of his hand on her cheek. Once she opened her eyes she grabbed the couple of arrows she needed before leaving the room and headed towards the Bio-Ship. Once everyone was on board the headed towards Infinity Island, Artemis sat furthest away from M'gann and Lagoon Boy with Connor and Wonder Girl. Artemis was happy for her friend but that didn't mean she liked watching M'gann and Lagoon Boy shove their throats down each other's throats. Especially since it was so uncomfortable and mean to do in front of Connor, but from Artemis could tell Connor and Cassie were getting closer. Nightwing sat with Batgirl and Robin on the other side of the Bio-Ship, every now and then she would notice Nightwing looking at her but when she would look at him he would just smile and look back at Batgirl. Once they got closer to the island everyone got with their partners and got ready to be dropped off at their different locations.

Blue Beetle and Impulse were dropped off first, then Bumblebee and Batgirl, then Super Boy and Robin, followed by Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy, Nightwing and Artemis went next and then Miss Martian and Best Boy would go last.

When it was Artemis and Nightwing's turn to go Artemis shot an arrow at a tree and slide down followed by Nightwing. "Alright let's get inside and hope we don't meet anyone on the way, make sure to watch out for traps".

Artemis nodded her head as she followed Nightwing, they had made it almost a mile from their drop point before they ran into trouble. Luckily the guards didn't see them first; they hide in the bushes and waited for the perfect time to attack. When one stepped through the bushes Artemis hit him over the head with her bow knocking him unconscious. But the other guard must have saw her because he charged at her but Nightwing tackled him, as Nightwing fought one guard another came out of the bushes swinging a metal chain around. He was able to get the chair wrapped around Artemis' bow and rip it from her hands, as he swung it to the side Artemis round house kicked him in the chest making him stagger and trip over a tree branch. Artemis picked up a rock getting ready to hit him with it when he kicked her in the stomach making her stumble backwards. He wrapped his chain around her wrist pulling her forward so that she fell on her knees with a small grunt. The guard smirked and moved closer to wrap it around her neck but Artemis leaned back and kicked his legs out. She then hopped up and used the chain to wrap it around him after he was successfully wrapped in the chain she picked up her bow and hit him over the head.

When she turned around Nightwing was no were in sight but his guard was unconscious on the ground "Nice chain work 'Mis" Nightwing said behind her making her jump slightly.

She whirled around smacking his chest "Don't do that" she hissed. Nightwing grinned but it quickly vanished when he saw her wrist "It's not that bad" she said quickly.

"Whatever you say 'Mis, come on were almost there but there's some security cameras and laser's ahead that I need to disable first" Nightwing said.

"Oh joy" Artemis mumbled following him.

Nightwing found the control box the problem was that it was on the other side of the camera's and laser's "These lasers are too close together for me to go through, you're gonna have to do it" Nightwing said.

"What are you serious you know how much I hate lasers" Artemis said.

"I know but there's no way I can fit through them, I have a device that will block the camera's feed of you I just need you to shot an arrow at it, and then you can climb through. The only problem is that you've only got two minutes to do it" Nightwing said with his crazy grin that always made Artemis want to run and hide.

"Are you serious right now, I have to get through all those lasers in two minutes" Artemis said.

Nightwing shrugged "You'll be fine" he dug through his utility belt and pulled out a small black box, he pulled an arrow out of her quiver and snapped the pointed end off. Once he was sure the little black thing was on tightly he handed it to her and said "Alright shoot it at the side of that camera, then you can get in position and I'll push the button to activate it and then you go through the lasers".

Artemis shook her head "You're a crazy bastard".

Nightwing grinned checkily "A sexy crazy bastard".

Artemis rolled her eyes "With a way too big of an ego" she loaded the arrow and took a deep breath before releasing it hitting it right where Nightwing had told her to.

"Alright get ready" Nightwing said.

Artemis growled and removed her quiver "For every laser burn I get I'm punching you".

Nightwing grinned "Deal, now hurry up".

"I'm going" she said getting ready, she tucked her ponytail into the back of her uniform and got into position as Nightwing counted down. When he got to three she cleared her head and carefully moved through the lasers as fast as she could. She was halfway through when she got her first laser burn on her upper right arm, gritting her teeth she kept going.

"One minute left" Nighwing said. Artemis growled and kept moving but when she put her foot down it went into a shallow whole making the left side of her body lean, she got another burn on the inside of her left thigh and her left cheek, gritting her teeth to keep from yelping in pain she kept going making sure to watch for wholes on the ground. She had two more lasers to go through when Nightwing called out "Thirty seconds". Taking a deep breath she laid flat on the ground and scooted underneath a laser and then carefully moved into a push-up position to crawl over the last laser. Once she was successfully over and out of the view of the camera she law flat on her back breathing hard, three laser burns, three very painful punches to Nightwing's body. "Use your knife to break the control box so I can cross over" Nightwing said.

Groaning Artemis crawled over to the control box, she reached into her boot and pulled out her knife prying open the control box and jamming her knife into all the wires spraying sparks all over. Once the lasers went out Artemis sat down on the ground, the burn on the inside of her left thigh was diffidently the worst, it was pretty deep and blood was running down her leg, she could feel blood on her cheek and arm as well but the one on her thigh hurt the most. Nigthwing ran to her bending down in front of her "You did great 'Mis".

"Three burns, three extremely painful punches to your body" Artemis said glaring at him.

Nightwing smiled "Alright, but not in the balls".

Artemis pouted "But those are the most fun for me".

"Well I would like to have kids someday" Nigthwing said, he handed her, her bow and quiver before he started digging in his utility belt, he pulled out some gauze, he gently took her arm and wrapped the gauze around it, her then tore a piece off wiping her cheek "I don't have anything to put on this one but it isn't bleeding that much" he said before moving to her leg. He gently wrapped the gauze around leg his fingers lightly touching her leg sending heat up her leg, when he tied the gauze Artemis hissed in pain "Sorry" he said.

"It's fine, thanks" Artemis said softly.

Nightwing smiled standing up and offering his hand to help her up Artemis took it letting him help her, he brushed some hair from her face never letting his eyes move from her face. Artemis smiled softly before hitting him as hard as she could in the gut, Nightwing gasped bending over holding his stomach Artemis bent down to his ear so that her lips brushed against it "That's punch one, two more left, boy wonder" she said before walking off.


	20. Chapter 19

Big Surprise Chapter 19

Artemis and Nightwing made it to building without any more problems, but the heat from the island was making Artemis sweat which were stinging her laser burns. Nightwing worked on breaking in the door as Artemis stood behind him watching for any guards. They were the first ones to get to the building but they were having the most difficulty getting their door open. Finally after ten minutes Nightwing had the door open.

"Alright come on, let's go find their computer room so we can get all of the information we need" Nightwing said.

Artemis nodded her head and followed him in the building quietly shutting the door behind her. They were walking in silence for ten minutes before Nightwing roughly shoved her against the wall covering her mouth with his hand. Even though she didn't like it she didn't say anything obviously someone was coming, they stayed like bodies pressed together tightly like they were molded together and Nightwing's soft strong hand covering her mouth neither daring to breath for a minute before a guard walked past them. Once the guard was around the corner Nightwing slowly pulled his hand away but he didn't move away from her and she didn't push him away. They stared at each other or at least Artemis thought they were since she couldn't see his eyes. Artemis made the mistake of looking down at his soft lips, she had a strong desire to kiss them, and wind her hands into his soft black hair. She wondered if his lips were as soft and warm as they were when he was a teenager.

Sucking in a breath Artemis squirmed "I uhh….. Shouldn't we be going?" Artemis asked trying very hard not to blush.

Nightwing seemed to come out of a trance his mouth opened a couple of times before he was able to get anything out "Yeah we should get going" he finally managed to get out.

Artemis smiled softly "You kind of have to move first you have me trapped against a wall".

Nightwing shook his head and slowly back away from her "Right sorry" he shook his head again running his hand through his hair making it incredibly messy "We should get going, were almost there" he said back to his normal self.

Artemis nodded her head thinking about how she wished she could be the one to run her hand through his hair, shaking her head again she cleared her thoughts following after him.

They had to hide in the shadows a couple of times when guards walked by and Nightwing had to punch one to knock him unconscious before they made it to the computer room. Nightwing picked the lock so they could get in; after they knocked out the guards Artemis locked the door again and stood a couple of feet away with her bow ready. Nightwing worked behind her his hands flying across the keyboards, they were silent for a while before Nightwing started talking as he worked.

"You got a boyfriend Artemis?" he asked like it was no big deal.

Artemis raised her eyebrow in confusion but didn't turn around she didn't want to take her eyes off the door. "No I don't. Why exactly are you asking me about my private like?" She asked.

Nightwing smirked even though she couldn't see it "No reason just trying to make conversation, this might take a while".

"Well if you're going to ask about my private life than I'll ask about yours, you have a girlfriend Nightwing?" Artemis asked. Artemis felt nervous for his answer, she'll admit puberty did the ex-robin stunning wonders. He was tall broad in the chest with handsome futures even if she couldn't see his eyes, and his hair was the perfect dark color. She wanted to re-start her friendship with him again, but part of her also wanted more than that.

Nightwing chuckled "I wouldn't say I have one specific girlfriend".

Artemis narrowed her eyes "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have many girlfriends" Nighwing said cockily.

Artemis narrowed her eyes further but this time in anger "So you're saying that you have a lot of one night stands, and some of them you call every now and then to re-hook up" she said through clenched teeth.

"Exactly it's hard being a super hero and having a normal relationship with someone who isn't a super hero as well. Trying to explain all the canceled dates is a pain in the ass, they just don't get it and you can't tell them who you are. But having a super hero girlfriend is hard also" Nightwing said still typing on the computer.

Artemis breathed through her nose calming herself down a little. She understood what he was saying but she that didn't mean she had to like it "I get what you're saying; it is hard, from both ways".

Nightwing nodded his head "It is, the normal girls don't get it because they don't know your secret. And the super hero girls know you're a super hero but get pist at you every time you have to cancel a date because of a mission, even though they've done it as well".

"Exactly or you let your super hero boyfriend convince you that leaving the super hero life is for the best but deep down you regret it every single day because being a super hero is the one thing that made you different it's the one thing that separated you from everyone else" Artemis said feeling lighter all of a sudden.

"I'm guessing that's the first time you've said that out loud to another person" Nightwing said softly.

Artemis nodded her head before she realized he couldn't see it "Yeah it is" she said softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell Wally that?" Nightwing asked.

Artemis sighed "He was so happy leaving the life he thought it was the right thing to do and at first I thought it was to, I was happy at first. Eventually I started realizing that I missed the super hero life and I desperately wanted to go back but Wally was adamant about living a normal life. I loved him I thought that would be enough to help me get over the super hero life. Eventually I realized loving him wasn't enough and that Wally and I weren't meant for forever" when she was finished she felt a weight rise off her chest a little, she had finally told someone everything she felt. Now the only thing left to do was repair her friendship with Nightwing. "I know I hurt you when were teenagers that night you came to my apartment, and I'm sorry I honestly didn't mean to" Artemis said softly.

She didn't have to say what night exactly or what happened between them, he remembered exactly what happened. He confessed he loved her, he kissed her but she said nothing so he left after apologizing, things were never the same. "You don't have to apologize for anything Artemis, I was stupid. I knew you were in love with Wally, I know you only see me as a brother, and I let my emotions get the better of me" Nightwing said softly.

Artemis closed her eyes taking a deep breath to control herself, she so badly wanted to turn around and through her arms around him and kiss him hard on the mouth to show him she no longer saw him as a brother, that she loved him, but instead she softly spoke "I don't see you as a brother, I haven't in a very long time".

Nigthwing's hands stopped moving for a moment out of shock, he thought she still saw him as a brother but she just admitted to him that she didn't see him as a brother "What do you see me as?" he asked softly.

"I… I see you as a guy who I hurt a long time ago. I see you as so much more than Nightwing even if I don't know your real identity" Artemis said still facing the door.

Nightwing didn't say anything for a long time and Artemis thought that maybe she had stunned him into silence when all of a sudden she felt strong hands set on her hips and turn her around. She dropped her bow arm and looked up Nightwing "What are you saying Artemis?"

"I'm saying that I want to be more than friends with you Nightwing. I'm saying that I want you to kiss me" Artemis said never letting her eyes leave his face.

Nightwing smiled and said "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. When we get back no matter what time it is I'm taking you out on a date, were I will kiss you properly. I don't think kissing you here would be very good were already distracted enough from this mission".

Artemis laughed "I don't think it would be a good idea either. And I would love to go on a date with you".

Nightwing's smile got brighter and larger "Sweet, we should probably get back to the mission".

Artemis smiled "Yeah we probably should".

Nightwing nodded his head "Come on we need to meet the others back at the bio-ship".

Artemis nodded her head and followed Nightwing out the door trying very hard not to think about her upcoming date with Nightwing. They made it half way back to the exit when something wrapped around Artemis' legs making her fall face first on the floor, she could feel the blood running out of her nose. Nightwing stopped bending over to help her sit up, the stuff around her ankles was sticky white stuff, when she tried pulling it off it stuck to her hands that's when she realized who their attacker was but it was too late.

Black Spider flung from the ceiling kicking Nightwind in the chest, Nightwing landed on his back with a loud thud Black Spider landed next to Artemis in a crouch "Where do you two think you're going?" he hissed at them.

Nightwing flung up his Eskrima sticks in his hands "Were leaving that's what we're doing" he said.

Black Spider hissed "I don't think so" before he flung himself at Nightwing, the two were almost equally matched in hand to hand combat, but Black Spider had that stupid device on his wrist that let him shoot that sticky web that Artemis was currently having a hell of a time getting out of. Artemis pulled out her knife cutting through it once she was free she turned around to see that Black Spider had Nightwing pinned on the ground he was about to shoot his sticky web stuff on his wrists so Artemis tackled him.

As they rolled Artemis was able to stab her knife into one of the devices on his wrist making it malfunction. Black Spider and Artemis landed a couple feet away from each other, Artemis quickly got up taking a stance to fight him. Black Spider attacked first throwing a punch at her rib cage but Artemis blocked it aiming to kick him in the knee cap but he blocked it using his still working wrist device to shot the web stuff at her, but she bent down as well as trying to take his legs out but he jumped up spin house kicking her in the jaw.

Artemis turned spitting the blood out of her mouth, okay now she was pist. She turned back to Black Spider and ran at him faking a punch but at the last minute she dropped to the floor sliding and took his legs out. Right when he got back on his feet Nigthwing tackled him, when they landed Black Spiders head hit the cement knocking him unconscious.

Breathing heavy Artemis helped Nightwing stand up "Thanks for that".

Nightwing grinned "No problem how's your nose?" he asked gently touching it the blood had dried but was still tender.

"Fine I don't think it's broken just really sore, but my jaw hurts he got a pretty kick to it" Artemis said.

Nightwing winced "Yeah it's going to bruise pretty badly. Let's get out of here" he said leading them forward again. They were the last group to get back to the bio ship, once on board and Nigthwing helped Artemis wipe her face of blood and got two ice packs for her nose and jaw. He didn't leave her side, when they got back to the cave he made her go to the med ward and get checked out where he still didn't leave her side.


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm finally back in Oregon and able to fully write things now. Again I apologize for leaving you guys like that for so long, hope you enjoy it.**

Big Surprise Chapter 20

Artemis sat on the white sterile bed in med ward as the doctor checked her out. He checked her heart rate and her head making sure she didn't have a concussion. Nightwing refused to leave the room he stood with his arms crossed and his jaw set next to the bed.

"Alright everything seems fine, no concussion no broken bones, your nose and jaw are going to be tender for a couple of days. And your wrist will be sore but this cream should help if you would like to just take some ibuprofen or Tylenol and put some ice on it. The ice will help with the swelling as well" The doctor said.

"So is she free to go then?" Nightwing asked.

The doctor nodded his head "Yes you are free to go" he smiled at her before leaving the room.

Artemis stood up from the bed stretching, "You ready for that date 'Mis?" Nightwing asked.

Artemis smirked bending down to touch her toes "Let me take a shower and get some of this dirt, sweat, and blood off and then we can go" Artemis said standing back up to look at him.

Nigtwing smiled "Okay sounds good. But uhh before we do this I think it's time that you know who I really am".

Artemis blinked shocked "You don't have to do that".

Nightwing didn't say anything as he walked to the door making sure it was locked. He turned around walking back towards her "I want to do this; I've wanted to do this since I was fifteen".

Artemis didn't say anything just nodded her head Nightwing stepped closer to her so that they were only inches apart. "Do you want to remove the mask or do you want me to do it?" Nightwing asked softly.

"I'll do it" Artemis said softly lifting her hand towards his face. Softly she set her hand on his cheek slowly moving it to the corner of his mask. When she had the edge between her fingers she looked up at what she thought was his eyes, Nightwing nodded his head telling her to continue. Lightly she lifted the mask off his face when the mask was completely off Nightwing had his eyes closed, Artemis' arm dropped as she patiently waited for him to open his eyes.

Nightwing took a deep breath slowly opening his eyes.

Artemis gasped he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, but she's seen those eyes before.

"Dick" Artemis breathed.

Nightwing grinned "Hello Artemis".

Artemis eyes narrowed she pulled back punching him in the jaw as hard as she could. The force made Dick stumble a bit as Artemis cradled her hand "Shit that hurt" Artemis said.

Dick put his hand on his face slowly moving his jaw "I think you knocked a tooth loss" Dick mumbled.

Artemis smirked still cradling her throbbing hand "Good that's what you get. That's for not telling me this entire time, and it's your second punch from the laser burns".

Dick smiled letting his hand drop "So now that you know who I am you still willing to go on that date with me?"

Artemis shook her head "Yeah I'm still willing to go on a date with you, even though I'm really irritated with you right now".

Dick laughed "When aren't you irritated with me?"

"Good point let me shower and change and we can go okay?" Artemis said.

"Sounds good I need to shower also" Dick said with a large goofy smile.

Artemis smiled stepping closer to him she lightly touched his jaw were a red mark was forming, she looked up into his blue eyes as she stood up on her toes lightly kisseing his cheek. Smiling she left Dick standing there in a daze as she walked back to her room to get ready.

Thirty minutes later she was in her own private bathroom fixing her hair when someone knocked on her door. Figuring it was Dick she checked herself in the mirror one last time before opening the door.

Dick stood in dark jeans with black boots; he was wearing a dark blue plain t-shirt with a charcoal gray hoodie, and his normal black sun glasses to cover his eyes.

Artemis smiled he looked really handsome dressed in his civilian clothes now if only he would take those stupid sunglasses off "Hi" Artemis said.

Dick smiled "Hi, you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am" Artemis grabbed her phone off of her desk and stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?" Artemis asked as they walked down the hall.

"I thought we could go to the Happy Harbor carnival, how does that sound?" Dick said.

Artemis smiled "That sounds great. Are you going to wear those glasses the entire time?"

Dick smiled "No once we get to my car I'll take them off, but they could help hide the fact that I'm one of the most famous billionaire's son. You don't mind having your picture taken do you?"

Artemis raised her eyebrow "You think the paparazzi will be there?"

Dick shrugged opening the garage door for her "You never know its best that I warn you ahead of time".

Artemis smiled and said "Well I guess we'll just have to make sure that they get my good side".

Dick laughed opening the car door for her "I think all your sides are perfect".

Artemis smiled "Still trying to be the charmer aren't you Grayson".

Dick laughed and shook his head as he went around the car and got in "I am the charmer Crock how do you think I got Bette Kane to stay the night with me".

Artemis smirked "Obviously you drugged her or something".

"And how did I get you to go on a date with me?" Dick asked pulling out of the garage and heading towards Happy Harbor.

Artemis shrugged "I don't know I'm still trying to figure it out myself".

"Well maybe you'll figure it out by the end of the night" Dick said smiling.

Artemis smiled but didn't say anything as Dick drove to the carnival. Once they were inside the gate and Dick had bought them both an endless supply of tickets Dick spoke "So am I able to hold your hand or wrap my arm around you or do I have to keep my distance?"

Artemis pretended to think for a couple of seconds "I guess that would be alright Grayson but if you try anything I'm sending you home through an ambulance".

Dick laughed "So what would you like to do first, we could go on a ride or we can do some rigged carnival games?"

"Let's go on a ride first then I can kick your ass at some games" Artemis said.

Dick smiled stepping closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Sounds like a plan".

Artemis smiled and let Dick lead her through the crowd towards one of the rides. It was nice having Dick's strong arm around her, and for once she didn't care that a guy was leading her.

They rode on the Octopus and the Bumper Cars before Artemis lead him to the cross bow target shoot game.

"You ready to get your butt kicked Grayson?" Artemis asked.

"It's a little unfair to play this game we both know you're going to kick my butt" Dick said.

Artemis smirked "Scared to be beat by a girl".

Dick smiled leaning close to her ear so that his warm breath tickled her ear "We both know I'm not scared to be beat by a girl" he said before lightly kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Artemis shivered causing Dick to smirk "Shall we" he said motioning to the game.

Shaking her head Artemis picked up the crappy used bow and aimed at the balloons. Of course Artemis won but only by a couple of balloons "That was cheating you completely distracted me" Artemis said taking the stuffed teddy bear from the operator.

Dick smirked "All's fair in rigged carnival games". Artemis narrowed her eyes slapping him in the arm. Dick grimaced rubbing his arm "Is that my third hit for the laser burns?"

"You wish it was Grayson, now come on I'm hungry and an elephant ear sounds amazing right now" Artemis said taking his hand and leading him to the elephant ear booth.

Dick bought them an elephant ear and a Pepsi to share between them. "You know were gonna have to do a work out twice as hard in order to lose all these calories" Dick said tearing off a piece and eating it.

Artemis laughed "Only you would be concerned about that boy wonder".

Dick shrugged "It's my batfamily genetics, there kind of hard to break".

Artemis smiled leaning into his shoulder, Dick wrapped his arm around her waist and continued eating the elephant ear. They were talking and laughing when they heard a camera click and saw a flash.

Dick groaned "It's the paparazzi; I'm sorry do you want to go somewhere else".

Artemis smiled "No I'm perfectly happy right here. Come on lets really give them something to see".

Dick raised an eyebrow "What did you have in mind?"

Artemis just smiled sweetly which honestly scared Dick the most. She tore off a piece of the elephant ear and feed him to him "If they want to take pictures of us we might as well enjoy ourselves".

Dick laughed "That sounds perfect" he said taking the piece of elephant ear out of Artemis' hand with his mouth. Dick did the same thing to her, they sat there feeding each other the elephant ear and having a good time completely forgetting about the paparazzi.

After their elephant ear they went on some more rides and played more games, they knew they were being followed but they ignored it and continued enjoying themselves.

At the end of the night they rode on the Ferris wheel together. They sat next to each other with Dick's arm wrapped around her shoulders with Artemis nestled comfortably into his side.

"I'm sorry about the paparazzi, they like to show up and ruin things" Dick said.

Artemis smiled lifting her head so she could look into his blue eyes "There's no need to apologize I don't care about the paparazzi I'm just glad to be here with you".

Dick smiled "You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you".

Artemis smiled "Well I think I know what would make you and I both equally happy".

"And what's that?" Dick asked.

Artemis smiled moving her face closer to his "This" she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

Dick eagerly responded wrapping his arm around her waist and the other into her soft blonde hair. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his soft black hair.

The ride conductor interrupted them when the ride stopped making Artemis blush. Dick drove them back to the cave and lead Artemis to her bedroom door. Artemis leaned against the door smiling at Dick who was standing in front of her.

"I had a really great time" Artemis said "But I'm slightly disappointed that I can't see your eyes right now".

Dick smiled "I'm sorry, but tomorrow we both have to go back home so maybe I can take you out to dinner with no glasses".

"That sounds perfect I'll call you tomorrow and tell you when I get off" Artemis said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, but before I go I need to do something" Dick said.

Artemis opened her mouth to respond but Dick pressed her against her door kissing her hard on the mouth.

They both pulled away breathing heavy but with large smiles on their faces "Good night Nightwing" Artemis said softly opening her door and going in.

"Good night Artemis" Dick said slowly turning around and heading towards his room.


	22. Chapter 21

Big Surprise Chapter 21

The next day Artemis woke up to someone knocking on her door. Groaning Artemis rolled over looking at her alarm clock. Who the hell was knocking on her door at eight in the morning? They didn't have anything to do until eleven which meant she still had another two and a half of hours of sleep.

Saying every curse she knew in Vietnamese and English Artemis stood up from her very comfortable bed and walked to the door flinging it open "What do you want?" she demanded.

Dick stood there in civilian clothes with his arms crossed over his chest and that stupid grin that she loved so much but hated because she loved it "Well good morning to you to Artemis" Dick said smiling.

Artemis leaned against the door yawning "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Dick smiled stepping into her room and sitting down on her bed taking off his glasses, Artemis rolled her eyes shutting the door "Just make yourself comfortable" she said sarcastically.

Dick smiled "Thanks I will". Artemis slapped his arm crawling back into her bed.

"What are you doing here so early?" Artemis asked laying her head on her pillow.

Dick laughed "It's eight o'clock Artemis why are you still in bed?"

"Maybe because I like to sleep in especially when we don't have training until eleven. Now answer my damn question what are you doing in my room at this god forsaken hour?" Artemis said looking at him through sleep filled eyes.

"Well I was hoping we could go to breakfast together before training and before we have to leave for our normal lives but since you would obviously like to sleep more than go to breakfast with your handsome boyfriend I'll just leave" Dick said standing up.

Artemis snorted "So you're my boyfriend now?"

Dick stopped in the middle of the room "Of course I am I don't take a girl to breakfast unless she's my girlfriend".

Artemis rolled her eyes sitting up in bed "Give me thirty minutes to take a shower and change and then we can go" she said standing up.

Dick smiled pushing her towards the bathroom "Hurry up I'm hungry" he said laughing.

Artemis stood in the door way "What no good morning kiss" she said fake pouting.

Dick shook his head "Not until you brush your teeth you have horrible morning breath".

Artemis scowled "Ass" she mumbled closing the door to the bathroom blocking off Dick's laugh.

Thirty minutes later Artemis came out wearing jeans with tennis shoes and a grey t-shirt with a black hoodie. Dick was lying on her bed looking at a cosmopolitan magazine. "Do you actually read this crap?" he asked setting it on the bed.

"Hey there's good hair and make-up tips, along with good sex tips" Artemis said grabbing her phone.

Dick raised an eyebrow "How good?"

Artemis grinned "Wouldn't you like to know? Come on I am fully awake and hungry at this horrible ungodly hour".

Dick smiled standing up and grabbing her wrist pulling her to his chest "I think it's time for a good morning kiss" he said quickly putting his lips onto hers.

Artemis pulled back breathless "Wow" she whispered taking deep breaths.

Dick nodded his head "Yeah" he gave her a quick smaller kiss "We should probably make sure that we look like were friends when were around the Team and stuff since the public will know that were dating".

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah as Nightwing and Artemis were just good friends who make-out behind closed doors".

Dick laughed "Exactly. So you ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go boy wonder" Artemis said opening her bedroom door and walking out with Dick following her who was now wearing his sunglasses again. The two talked and laughed joking with each other as they walked towards the garage not even noticing their team looking at them weirdly.

"What are you getting?" Dick asked setting his menu down.

"I was thinking about the pancake breakfast, what about you?" Artemis asked.

"I'm gonna get the Denver omelet" Dick said drinking his coffee. "Do you want to hang out tonight?" Dick asked.

"I know I said I would but I forgot that I promised my mom I would visit her tonight" Artemis said smiling sheepishly.

Dick smiled and took her hand intertwining their fingers "It's fine 'Mis, why don't I go with you, it's been a long time since I've seen Paula and she always like me when I was a teenager".

Artemis snorted "Because you smooth talked her and because and I quote 'I can't be rude to Bruce Wayne's ward besides he's just so tiny and adorable'" Artemis said laughing.

Dick pouted crossing his arms "I wasn't that tiny".

Artemis laughed "You kind of were, I was like a head taller than you, and wore your hair slicked back with enough grease to oil someone's car".

"I had to make sure no one could see the similarities between me and Robin" Dick said.

Artemis kept laughing "It was funny when she said it; she actually thought you were adorable".

Dick huffed "I was adorable thank you very much".

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah an adorable troll".

"You are seriously deflating my ego right now" Dick said pouting.

Artemis smiled "Am I now".

Dick nodded his head "Yes you are, and you need to fix it".

Artemis smiled "Alright come here and I'll fix it" she said motioning for him to lean across the table. Dick smiled resting his elbows on the table and leaning closer to her. Artemis leaned on the table also lightly kissing him on the lips "Did that make it better?" Artemis asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Dick smiled "Yeah that diffidently made it better" he said sitting back down in his seat just as the waitress came with their food.

After breakfast the two walked back to Mount Justice "So you really want to come see my mom with me?" Artemis asked.

Dick nodded his head "Yeah I really do".

Artemis smiled "Alright well I have to go to my apartment first and get ready wanna meet me there?"

"Okay sounds good I have to go back to Bludhaven anyways" Dick said slipping his sunglasses back on.

Once inside "I'll see you at training boy wonder" Artemis said going towards her room.

Dick smiled shaking his head heading towards his room to change into his uniform for training.

Thirty minutes later the Team meet Black Canary in the gym "Alright everyone listen up for your partners Connor and Cassie, Blue Beetle and M'gann, Garfield and Bart, Robin and Aqualad, Batgirl and Bumblebee, Nightwing and Artemis, those are your partners you will fight until the winner gets to three. Nightwing, Artemis you're up first".

Nightwing and Artemis stood facing each other in the middle of the floor each in a fighting stance. "You ready for this boy wonder" Artemis said.

Nightwing grinned "Are you sure you're ready for this Arty".

Artemis smiled "Oh I know I am" and with that she sprinted at him, faking a punch she went to kick his legs out but he anticipated it grabbing her leg. Artemis flung herself up kicking him in the chest with her other foot, landing on her back she rolled into a crouched position and ran at him round house kicking him in the chest knocking him on his back.

"Win Artemis" the computer called out, everyone clapped as Nightwing got into position.

He charged at her and when she jumped up to kick him again he grabbed her leg with one hand and her chin with the other forcefully slamming her onto her back making the computer call out "Win Nightwing".

Artemis got into position "Oh it's on boy wonder".

Nightwing grinned "Bring it Arty".

The two circled each other both thinking how they could defeat the other. Nightwing moved first throwing a punch at her. Artemis blocked it grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back; she kicked the back of his knee making him go down on his knees. But Nightwing twisted and kicked her legs out from underneath her straddling her waist Nightwing pinned her arms abover her head "Win Nightwing".

Breathing hard and pist off Artemis stood up she was going to have to trick him somehow. Nightwing grinned "Getting tired Artemis".

"Of course not" Artemis said "I'm just getting warmed up". She let Nightwing attack first, he went punch her in the side but Artemis ducked rotating behind him and kicking him in the back making him stumble forward. Nightwing turned around and Artemis grinned motioning him forward. Nightwing charged at her once he got close enough Artemis side stepped him bending low to avoid his arms. She turned and launched herself at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Stunned Nightwing stood there for a moment but quickly retaliated and grabbed at her arms trying to fling her off but she wasn't letting go.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Nightwing said grabbing her arms.

Artemis smirked and leaned close to his ear making sure no one could hear her "I'm just letting you get a feel of what it's like to have me wrapped around your body" she whispered.

Nightwing stood up straight completely rigid Artemis smirked "You're enjoying it aren't you" she whispered in his ear.

Nightwing shook his head "This isn't fair 'Mis" he said grabbing her arms and almost successfully flinging her off.

Artemis tightened her hold digging her heels into his waist making him groan. Nightwing bent down on his knees tightly grabbing her arms and flung her forward but Artemis released herself and rolled onto the mat quickly jumping up and charging at him she punched him in the jaw stunning him even more. Walking around him Artemis grabbed his hair bending low to whisper in his ear again "I find it incredibly sexy that you're losing right now" she released his hair and round house kicked him in the back sending him face first into the mat.

"Win Artemis" the computer called out.

Groaning Nightwing stood up taking his stance "You're a cheater".

Artemis shrugged "All's fair in love and war my friend".

Nightwing grinned motioning her forward but Artemis wasn't falling for that. The two walked in circles never letting their eyes leave each other. Out of the blue Nightwing charged throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. The only thing Artemis could do was try and block the punches and kicks as best she could. Nightwing got a punch to her jaw and a kick to her right knee making her stumble.

Artemis finally managed to get a punch to his abdomen but it barely did any damage. Nightwing grabbed her around the waist with one arm and put her in a headlock with the other "I like having your body wrapped around me" he whispered in her ear making her eyes widen.

Nightwing chuckled but Artemis wasn't as distracted as he thought because she reached behind her grabbing his neck, she bent over making him flat against her back and pulled him forward making him land with a thud and a groan on his back "Win Artemis" the computer called out.

Artemis stood up crossing her arms and smiling widely at him "I win" she said proudly.

Nightwing stood up "You cheated".

"The computer would have called me out if I cheated" Artemis said walking off the mat and sitting on the bench.

"That was awesome" Bart said speeding over to them "I've never seen someone beat Nightwing like that".

Artemis laughed "Thanks Bart".

"Yeah thanks Bart" Nightwind said faking a glare at the younger boy.

Bart shrugged "Sorry man but that was pretty obvious" he said before speeding off.

Nightwing chuckled "I'll see you in a couple hours 'Mis".

Artemis nodded her head "Alright just don't be late".

"I never am" he said walking towards Black Canary with Artemis staring at his back.


	23. Chapter 22

Big Surprise Chapter 22

Artemis stood under the hot water thinking about everything that had changed in her life. She had gone from barely speaking to Dick to dating him in less than a week. But she was happy the happiest she'd been in a long time, hell she even let him get away with waking her up on her day off, something she never let Wally get away with. She didn't really like the fact that they had to hide their relationship when he was Nightwing but she understood his reasoning.

Stepping out of the shower Artemis dressed in dark skinny jeans with black knee high boots and a red blouse with a black leather jacket. Since there was still thirty minutes until Dick showed up Artemis decided to watch some Big Bang Theory and have a snack before he showed up.

Artemis had just sat down with her glass of milk and Oreo cookies, one of her favorite snacks when there was a knock on her door. Standing up Artemis opened the door to see Dick standing there in black slacks with a white button up shirt and a black jacket on his arm.

"You're early" Artemis said moving to let him into her apartment.

"I told you I'm never late" Dick said walking into the apartment.

Artemis smiled closing the door, walking back to the couch "I was getting ready to eat some cookies you want some?"

Dick set his jacket on the chair before sitting down next to her "You know these things aren't healthy for you right?"

Artemis smiled "Yeah but I'm eating them with milk, besides I bust my ass off every day at training so it's all good".

Dick smirked "All that training diffidently pays off 'Mis".

Artemis raised an eyebrow looking at him as she dunked her cookie "Been checking me out boy wonder?"

Dick smiled leaning closer to her "It's a little hard not to fell how toned you are when your clinging to my back" he said moving even closer so that their noses were touching.

Artemis got so caught up in how close he was that she dropped her cookie in her milk "Well I do have a hard ass team leader who makes me do these insane workouts, so you can thank him".

Dick smiled leaning so their lips were just barely touching "I'll make sure to thank him" his warm breathing hitting Artemis in the face. Not being able to take it anymore Artemis pressed her lips to his relishing in the feel of his soft lips on hers and his strong hands on her hips and neck.

When they pulled away ten minutes later they had somehow moved so that Dick was on his back with Artemis straddling his waist. Breathing hard Dick panted out "Shouldn't we be going?"

Artemis sat up still straddling his legs, she ran her hands through her hair clearing her head from the daze she was in "Yeah we probably should get going, do you want to pick up dinner along the way and take it to her?" Artemis said standing up so that Dick could fix his unbuttoned shirt. As Dick fixed his shirt Artemis couldn't help but stare at his toned chest but what really caught her eye were the different scars he had.

Tearing her eyes away Artemis stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. Once Dick's shirt was fixed and his hair was semi flat again Dick wrapped his arms around her from behind "Picking up dinner sounds great, what does your mom like?"

Artemis turned around so she could look at him better "She's been telling me how much she's been wanting Chinese food for some reason, does that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Dick said "So my car or yours?"

"Depends what are you driving?" Artemis asked.

Dick laughed "I am driving the brand new Audi R8 GT".

"Okay were taking that car" Artemis said excited.

Dick smiled "I thought so".

Once they left her apartment Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder "So who's place after we visit your mom?"

Artemis snorted "Well aren't you cocky. Who said I was spending the night with you?"

Dick grinned "No one I'm just going off the fact that you practically ruined my shirt when we were making out on the couch".

Artemis slapped his chest "Just because I got a little carried away doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you tonight Grayson".

"I didn't say anything about sex, maybe I just want to cuddle" Dick said very seriously.

Artemis raised an eyebrow "I have a hard time picturing you as the cuddling type".

Dick smiled "I am being one hundred percent honest I like cuddling".

"Okay whatever you say Grayson" Artemis said stepping into the parking garage underneath her apartment building. "Holy shit is that your car?" Artemis asked staring at the Audi R8 GT.

Dick nodded his head "Yup, just bought it last week".

"Holy shit, I know I work for Bruce's company and all and it pays great but do you have any idea how long it would take for me to buy this thing?" Artemis asked.

Dick smiled "Well if you want I can buy you one?"

Artemis gaped at him "Absolutely not I will not have you buying me expensive things like this".

Dick raised his hands in surrender "It was just a suggestion; I promise you that I won't do that. Now come on let's go get some Chinese and visit your mom".

Artemis got in the car staring at Dick as he pulled out of the parking garage "You know this car made you a whole sexier".

Dick grinned "That was the reason why I bought it; I almost made your neighbor faint when I got out of the car".

Artemis nodded her head "I bet" she mumbled running her hands over the smooth interior.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the hospital where her mother was staying each carrying a bag of Chinese food. Dick intertwined their hands as they walked and grinned at her "So you excited to tell your mom that you're dating Bruce Wayne's playboy son?" Dick asked.

Artemis shook her head "No I was thinking I would just tell her we were friends with benefits".

"You're kidding right" Dick asked.

Artemis smiled "Of course I'm kidding, my mom might be an ex criminal but she's old school, if I told her we were friends with benefits she'd have a heart attack. There's a less chance of her having a heart attack if I just come out and say I'm dating the playboy Richard Grayson/Wayne".

Dick winced "You know I don't like being called Richard".

Artemis smiled "Which is why I'll use it every time you're in trouble".

"Which I'm guessing will be a lot" Dick said smiling sheepishly.

Artemis patted his cheek "Exactly, now let's go see my mother".

Shaking his head Dick followed Artemis down the hallway. Artemis stepped into the room first "Hey mom" Artemis said waving her hand "I brought dinner and a guest I hope you don't mind".

Paula smiled "Of course I don't mind, who is it?"

"Well you remember my friend Dick from school right?" Artemis asked.

Paula nodded her head as Dick walked in the room "Hello Ms. Crock" Dick said showing off his charming smile "It's nice to see you again".

Paula's jaw dropped "Bruce Wayne's son?" she asked shocked.

Dick nodded his head "Yes the very same, I know I look different but I gurantee you I'm the same person".

"That's a little bit of an understatement" Paula mumbled "It's nice to see you again Richard".

"Please call me Dick. How are you feeling Ms. Crock?" Dick said sitting in the chair next to Artemis who was trying to hide her laughter.

"Call me Paula, I've been better" Paula said smiling sadly.

Artemis' laughter immediately stopped "Mom what's wrong?"

Paula waved her hand "It's nothing to worry about now tell me what's going on with you". Artemis opened her mouth to fight back but Paula put her hand up "I'm serious Artemis it's fine, I want to know how my daughter is doing now tell me".

Artemis took a deep breath trying to fight the urge to demand her mother to tell her what's wrong "Well work is going good, my landlord finally replaced my stove so I can cook again, the Team's good and everything not much has changed" Artemis said.

Dick turned to look at her "I wouldn't say that Artemis".

Paula raised an eyebrow "Dick knows about your nighttime activities?"

Artemis nodded her head "Yes he knows I uhhh had to tell him".

"Why would you have to tell him that?" Paula asked.

Artemis looked down at her intertwined hands "Well… uh…we …I"

"Were dating" Dick said confidently.

Artemis looked up at her mother, Paula had the largest smile on her face that Artemis had ever seen "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you two".

Artemis smiled relived "Thanks mom".

"Now come on let's eat some food I'm starving" Paula said smiling.

Dick served them each a plate of food and the three of them sat around talking and laughing as they ate their dinner. While Dick told her about the things he worked on for the company Artemis planned on finding her mother's doctor and finding out what was wrong.

Two hours later Dick and Artemis said their goodbyes and left the hospital but Artemis made a detour "Artemis where are you going?" Dick asked catching up to her.

"I need to see my mom's doctor and see what's wrong, I know there's something wrong and she refuses to tell me so I'm going to figure it out myself" Artemis said.

Dick grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop "Artemis you're kind of scary right now".

"I need to know what's wrong with my mother Dick" Artemis said.

"Okay well instead of threatening your mother's doctor we can go back to your place where I can use my computer to find her files and pull it up okay?" Dick asked.

"You would do that for me?" Artemis asked.

"I would do anything for you Artemis" Dick said sincerely.

Artemis took a deep breath stepping into Dick's arms "I'm sorry I just got scared".

Dick rubbed her back soothingly "I understand, now come on let's go back to your place".

Artemis nodded her head and together the two went back to her apartment where Dick used his laptop to pull up the hospital's files something Artemis had no idea how he did it.

"I got it" Dick said pulling Artemis into his lap at her desk so that she could read the files. Dick watched as Artemis read the report.

"She… she has less than two years to live" Artemis said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Dick rubbed her back "It's okay 'Mis, maybe in that time they'll find a cure".

"But what if they don't" Artemis asked.

"Then we'll make these next two years the best of her life. I promise everything will be okay 'Mis" Dick said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Artemis closed her eyes and stood up heading to her bedroom "Are you coming or not? I need someone to hold me right now" Artemis said before going into her bedroom.

Dick stood up and said "Yeah I'll be right there" Dick turned off everything in the apartment and went into Artemis' bedroom where she was cuddled into a ball. Dick took off his shoes and shirt and climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his chest where they fell asleep together.


	24. Chapter 23

Big Surprise Chapter 23

The next day Artemis woke up tucked underneath her covers and still in the clothes she wore yesterday. Rolling onto her side Artemis found the spot next to her empty. Frowning Artemis got out of the bed heading to the bathroom, once she was done in the bathroom Artemis headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast before she called Dick to yell at him for leaving without saying anything.

But before she made it to her bedroom door she tripped over a pair of shoes. Mumbling curses Artemis looked down to throw the shoe out of the way, but it wasn't her shoe, it was Dick's shoe from yesterday. Smiling a little bit beside the fact that her toe was throbbing Artemis walked out of her bedroom now in a better mood.

Dick stood in her kitchen wearing the same pants as yesterday but his button up shirt was gone, giving Artemis the wonderful view of his muscular back, if only it was his chest Artemis thought. Dick stood in front of her oven flipping pancakes and making scrambled eggs. Quietly Artemis walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist hugging his back but being the typical bat he didn't jump or anything.

"What are you making?" Artemis asked standing on her tip toes to peek over his shoulder.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs" Dick said smiling.

Artemis smiled unwrapping her arms and leaning against the counter to look at him better "I didn't know you could cook" Artemis said smiling.

Dick smiled turning his head to look at her "It's about the only thing I can cook; everything else is either burned or will give you food poisoning".

Artemis raised her eyebrow "Should you really be telling me that when you're cooking my food".

Dick grinned "Well are you brave enough to try it 'Mis?"

"I'd rather not end up with food poisoning but I'll go ahead and try it, might as well be a supportive girlfriend" Artemis said smiling.

Dick smiled moving to kiss her cheek "I knew there was a reason why I like you so much".

Artemis laughed opening the fridge to pull out the orange juice. The sat together at her tiny little table that she mostly used to throw her crap on and ate their breakfast. The food was actually very good shocking Artemis.

Once they were both done and the kitchen was clean they sat on the couch to watch TV. "So what's the plan for today?" Artemis asked.

"I have training later this evening with the Bat fam as you call them" Dick said smiling.

Artemis shrugged "What it's easier than saying everyone's individual name. I thought you trained on your own?"

"Once a month I go and train with everyone together as a team" Dick said.

"Oh" Artemis said laying her head on Dick's shoulder.

Dick moved his shoulder making her lift her head to see his smiling face "I can ask Bruce if you can come train with us?"

"Does he know about us?" Artemis asked.

"Of course he does he's Batman" Dick said with laughter in his voice.

"And he wouldn't care if I came to the Bat family training practice?" Artemis asked skeptically, she and Batman didn't have the best track record.

"Of course not, you could actually help us, by shooting arrows at Tim and Babs will learn how to dodge them better and learn to dodge quick small moving attacks, I'll text him right now and ask" Dick said pulling out his phone.

Artemis just shook her head "Okay sure" not really expecting Batman to allow her to come.

Dick typed on his phone at a speed that made Artemis look like a slug when texting. Not even two minutes later Dick had a response from Bruce. Dick moved the phone so it was in front of her face making her cross eyes "See I told you he'd be fine with it".

Artemis blinked focusing on the phone, and of course Dick was right Bruce had texted back saying it was fine and that it would good for her and Tim and Barbara. Artemis looked into his smug face; she really needed to wipe that smug look off his face. Quickly in one movement Artemis straddled his lap passionately kissing him. Dick dropped the phone placing one hand on her butt and the other on her neck pulling her even closer to him.

After deciding it was enough time Artemis pulled away both of them breathing heavy, Dick's eyes were glazed over and the smug smile was replaced by a dazed lopsided smile. Kissing him quickly on the lips Artemis quickly stood up heading to the kitchen with a satisfied grin on her face.

Dick shook his head turning to look at her pouting "That was mean 'Mis".

Artemis smiled innocently before taking a drink of her water "I don't know what you mean Dick".

Dick just shook his head getting up from the couch and sitting at her island "Since we don't have to be at Bruce's until seven you want to go to a movie?"

"Are you asking me out boy wonder?" Artemis asked playfully.

Dick grinned "Yes I am".

Artemis laughed leaning across the island to kiss him "Does that answer your question?" Artemis asked after pulling away.

Dick smiled "Yeah it does, is there something you want to see?"

Artemis shrugged "Do you really think I have time to see what the newest movies are?"

Dick hummed "Yeah I get your point, I'll look something up" he said moving to the computer.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready then" Artemis said heading towards her bedroom.

"Kay" Dick called out.

Twenty minutes later Dick came into the bathroom leaning against the counter "So we can see Gangster Squad, This is 40, or Jack Reacher".

"Why exactly are you in my bathroom right now while I'm in the shower?" Artemis asked thankful for her non-see through shower door.

Dick just laughed scrolling through his phone "It's not like I can see anything, tell me what you want to see so I can buy the tickets" Dick said.

Artemis huffed "Go with the Gangster Squad since it sounds interesting and I have no idea what it is".

Dick laughed "Neither do I, carry on with your shower" he said walking out of the bathroom.

"I didn't ask your permission dick" she called out.

Dick just laughed walking out of her bedroom.

Once Artemis was dressed and ready to go she found Dick sitting on her couch except he was wearing a charcoal grey t-shirt instead of his white button up shirt.

"Where'd the shirt come from?" Artemis asked sitting on the couch and putting her feet in his lap.

Dick set his hand on her leg running it up and down through her jeans "My car" Dick said smiling.

Artemis frowned "So what you keep extra clothes in your car?"

Dick nodded his head "Yup you never know when you're going to need extra clothes".

Artemis laughed "Your extremely weird Grayson".

Dick narrowed his eyes moving her legs from his lap and moving so that he was now covering her body with his "Is it a good weird or bad weird?" Dick asked huskily.

Artemis smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair "I haven't decided yet".

Dick hummed leaning his head closer to hers "Maybe this will help you decide" he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Dick pulled away far too soon for Artemis' liking causing her to pout at him, Dick just smiled and said "Come on were going to be late for the movie" he stood up from the couch pulling her with him.

Artemis sighed as she got her stuff and followed Dick out of her apartment. Two hours later Dick and Artemis walked out of the movie theater.

"So what did you think?" Dick asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Artemis looked up at him with a raised eye brow "Did you seriously just ask me that?" she said laughing "We both know we spent that entire time making out like we were teenagers again".

Dick laughed "Yeah but it was a reasonable question, besides we spent the previews and the first ten minutes watching it before you attacked me".

Artemis rolled her eyes "Oh yeah I attacked you, nice try Grayson".

Dick just smiled "Come on we need to pick up your stuff and then head to the mansion".

Artemis nodded her head and followed Dick to his car. After they returned to her apartment and she changed into her workout clothes, she grabbed her quiver and bow putting them in a gym bag so people didn't see them. Once in his car Artemis asked what had been bothering her all day but couldn't pull up the courage to ask "What should I do about my mom?" She asked softly not looking at him.

Dick smiled taking her hand and squeezing it "I think that you should spend as much time as you possible can with her, but I wouldn't tell her that you know. She obviously wants to tell you on her own but doesn't know how".

Artemis dropped her head looking at their intertwined hands "I don't know what to do without her" she said barely above a whisper.

Dick squeezed her hand "You won't be alone, you'll have Barbara, Zatanna, and M'gann, and Ollie. And you'll have me, I know it'll be hard but you'll never be alone I promise".

Artemis lifted her head looking at Dick "Thank you".

Dick smiled "It's what boyfriends are for. Now let's go distract ourselves by going through a true Batman workout".

Artemis' eyes widened "He's going to kill me and you know it, we all know I don't have the best track record with Batman".

Dick just smiled confirming Artemis' theory "He isn't going to kill you, yes he's going to put you through an intense workout but he isn't going to kill you, I promise".

Artemis narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest "It'd be easier to believe you if you didn't have that shitty grin on your face that means you're up to no good".

Dick's smile just widened "I have no idea what you mean babe".

"Yeah okay, I'll believe that when Wally stops eating" Artemis said.

Dick laughed as they pulled in front of Wayne manor. Stepping out of the car Artemis stared up at the huge house, thinking of all the ways that Bruce/Batman was going to kill her while they trained. Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder smiling at her as he kissed her head. Sighing Artemis followed her boyfriend up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 24

Big Surprise Chapter 24

Artemis stood dressed in her workout clothes in the middle of the Batcave (And yes her mouth was wide open as she stared wide eyed) Dick was talking with Bruce and Tim over by the computers. Barbara walked up beside her crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Barbara asked.

Artemis nodded her head "I knew it'd be big, but I didn't think it'd be this big, this is insane".

Barbara laughed "Yeah I was pretty shocked as well when I first saw it" she said smiling "Oh hey Damian" she said smiling at the youngest Wayne.

Damian nodded his head but didn't say anything instead he turned to Artemis coldly glaring at her. Artemis raised her eyebrow at the little boy "Uhh…. Hi. Your Damian right, I'm…"

But Damian interrupted her "I know who you are your Artemis Crock, daughter of Paula Crock the retired Huntress and Lawrence Crock the current Sportsmaster. Your sister is Jade Nguyen who is Cheshire and your niece is Lian Harper, daughter of Roy Harper. You dated Dick's best friend Wally West for almost nine years, he is also the current Kid Flash. I also know that you right before you moved to California with West Dick who was Robin then kissed you and you broke his heart by not responding" Artemis tried to intervene but Damian kept talking "And now you think its okay to walk in here like you didn't break my brother's heart and be his new girlfriend. Obviously your criminal parents didn't teach you manners" Damian said finally done with his speech.

Artemis' head was spinning this little boy had just told her her life story almost and called her a heart breaker for something she did years ago, plus he had insulted her parents. She could care less about her father but no one talked about her mother like that.

Eyes cold with anger and her nostrils flared Artemis bent down to Damian's level "Listen here you little ….." but before she could say anything Dick covered her mouth with his hand cutting her off.

"Alright that's enough, Damian that was extremely uncalled for. Artemis' and mine's relationships is none of your business. Now start warming up with Tim while I talk to Artemis" Dick said with a cold bat glare.

Damian didn't say anything except nod his head before turning around and going to warm up with Tim on the mats.

Dick released Artemis once Damian was far enough away fully expecting her to freak out. But she didn't instead she took a deep breath and without looking at Dick she headed towards the exit.

"Artemis" Dick called but she didn't stop or turn around she just kept walking.

Dick ran after her grabbing her arm before she could open the door that lead to the elevator. "Artemis where are you going?" Dick asked.

Artemis looked into his blue eyes "Leaving, everything he said was true. I broke your heart all those years ago, I honestly don't know why your with me Dick".

Dick smiled softly at her brushing her hair out of her face "I'm with you because you're a strong, beautiful, smart, caring, person. You never give up even when things are against you; you fight for what you believe in. And even though you were raised to be a criminal you chose to do the right thing and fight for the good side. I'm with you because I love you Artemis Crock, and even though it hasn't even been a week, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life with you".

Artemis took a deep breath fighting back the tears threatening to spill over not trusting her words Artemis wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest hugging him tightly. Dick wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers "Don't take what Damian said to heart, he likes to intimidate people when he first meet's them, and even though he's a very talented fighter he's still smaller than everyone he meets so he uses his detective skills to find everything out about them and make them feel bad about it. Don't tell her I said this but Babs cried when they first meet each other. Just give him some time he'll come around, soon enough he'll be in love with you just like I am".

Artemis pulled away from the hug looking up into his blue eyes "Did you really mean all that?"

"I meant every word of it 'Mis" Dick said smiling.

Artemis smiled reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his "I love you to Dick".

Dick smiled kissing her forehead "Now that that's settled let's go get some training done. Just ignore Damian, and watch out for his fake I'm done you won thing, he lays on his back and then kicks your legs out holding a knife to you neck. And he isn't afraid to use his knife either no matter how many times Bruce tells him he can't".

Artemis nodded her head "Alright let's do this".

Dick smiled taking her hand as the two of them walked to the mats were Tim, Barbara, and Damian were warming up. Dick kissed her cheek and went to join Tim and Damian leaving Artemis to work with Barbara which she was fine with.

After everyone was warmed up Bruce came to the mats "Alright were going to be working on dodging attacks with the help of Artemis and shooting skills. Artemis will you grab your bow and arrow's please?" Bruce asked.

Artemis nodded her head and jogged across the room grabbing her bow and quiver. "First off we'll start with you three dodging different attacks from Artemis, she won't be using normal arrows she'll be using arrows that have paintballs attached to the end so I'll know if you get hit or not. Dick why don't join them, it's been a while since you've trained with arrows" Bruce said.

Dick nodded his head and lined up with Tim, Barbara, and Damian on the other side of the mats. Artemis loaded her bow with three arrows but before she could fire Bruce pushed a button, causing the floor to separate and different kinds of things to come up. Shaking her head Artemis focused on aiming at the three heroes. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes completely in the zone, releasing the three arrows Artemis sprinted towards the maze of different challenges.

Her first arrows didn't make their targets but one barely missed hitting Damian in the head. Loading two more arrows she followed Dick and Barbara's movements releasing them, one missed Dick but the other hit Barbara in the leg. Turning Artemis shot an arrow at Tim hitting him in the back. Seeing Damian out of the corner of her eye she loaded an arrow acting like she was going to aim at Barbara but when Damian dashed out from behind a cylinder she turned and shot the arrow hitting him straight in the face.

So far the only person not hit was Dick, but he knew all of her moves they had trained together for so long. As she hit Damian and Tim a second time she thought of a plane to get at least one hit on Dick. Jumping on top of a moving cylinder Artemis hit Barbara in the leg as she flipped over an opening. She was running out of arrows and still hadn't hit Dick, which was really annoying her, sensing something behind her she turned just in time to avoid a head kick from Damian. Dropping to the ground Artemis rolled off the cylinder landing in a crouched position on the ground.

They weren't supposed to attack her just dodge her attacks, narrowing her eyes Artemis forgot about Dick and went after Damian. She had just trapped the little boy in a corner when all of the different obstacles disappeared back into the floor.

Bruce put his hand on her shoulder "Great job Artemis you managed to get everyone except Dick. Now to mix things up Dick and Artemis will both be trying to attack you, but you can attack them as well. Damian this is a training exercise the moment I see you go after Artemis like that again you'll be sent to your room with no TV, video games, computer or anything , do you understand me?" Bruce said sternly.

Damian nodded his head "Yes I understand".

"Good, everyone get ready" Bruce said going back to the computers.

Dick stood next to Artemis "Watch out for Damian he's still going to try it" he whispered in her ear.

Artemis eyes the little boy watching him walk across the room. "Don't worry babe I've got this" Artemis smiled mischievously at him before walking away.

Dick smiled shaking his head. Bruce pressed the button again setting the obstacles. Immediately Artemis went after Damian but Barbara stepped in her way. Blocking Barbara's kicks and punches with her bow Artemis kicked her legs out from underneath her. Again she sensed someone behind her turning she shot an arrow at Damian who jumped off a cylinder at her. Barely missing the arrow Damian tackled Artemis to the ground making her drop her bow; the two wrestled each other until Artemis was on top of him holding one hand down with her foot and the other which held a knife with her hand. Breathing deeply Artemis twisted his wrist making him drop the knife.

"Honestly you thought you could pull a knife on me. You aren't the only one trained by assassins buddy, I might fight for the good side now but I still know how to break your neck with the flick of my wrist, and right now your very close to it happening" Artemis said through clenched teeth.

Damian fought to be released from her hold but Artemis just dug her foot harder into his hand and twisted his arm so that it was just barely on the edge of breaking making Damian yelp in pain.

Artemis released his arm a little bit but not completely "Look I get that you're trying to protect your brother, but Dick forgave me even if I still don't forgive myself. I'm not saying we need to be best friends but you need to stop trying to kill me because I love Dick and I have absolutely no intention of hurting him again. Can we at least be civil with each other Damian?" Artemis asked.

Damian sighed "Fine".

Artemis smiled releasing the younger boy and getting off him, she offered her hand to help him. Damian eyed it for a second before taking it and pulling himself up. "You're not that bad Crock" Damian said.

Artemis laughed ruffling his hair "You're not so bad either Wayne". Smiling Artemis walked towards Dick wrapping her arm around his waist as they listened to Bruce's lecture.


	26. Chapter 25

Big Surprise Chapter 25

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

Groaning Artemis felt around her coffee table trying to find her phone. Some ass whole kept calling and calling, most people would stop calling after the person didn't answer the first two times, but whoever this was obviously wasn't that smart, or they had a death wish.

Finally Artemis found her phone pushing the phone button she put it to her ear "What?" she snapped.

"Cave, ten minutes emergency" Dick/Nightwing said quickly before hanging up.

Growling Artemis rolled off her couch and went to her bedroom quickly putting on her uniform. Dick had dropped her off at her apartment after their intense workout with Batman. By the end of the three hour session Artemis and Damian were no longer trying to kill each other, and she was completely exhausted. She barely made it to the couch were she fell asleep only to be woken up by Dick two hours later.

Once she was dressed and had all of her equipment she sprinted to the nearest zeta tube.

Walking into the cave Artemis was greeted by Nightwing who stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "We have an emergency rescue mission" he said stepping towards her.

"What happened?" Artemis asked walking in step with him towards the briefing room.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else but it's pretty serious" Dick said. Even though Artemis couldn't see his eyes she knew that whatever happened must have been personal to him.

Artemis quickly looked around them making sure they were alone before she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark hallway. Artemis wrapped her arms around his waist "Whatever it is it's going to be okay, we'll get through it together" she whispered in his ear.

Dick didn't say anything except pull her tightly to his chest and bury his head in her hair "Thank you" he said after pulling away.

Artemis smiled softly moving the hair from his face "You going to be okay?" she asked softly.

Dick tucked her hair behind her ear "Not until all this over, just promise me you'll be careful".

Artemis frowned "Alright your freaking me out, what happened?"

Dick sighed "Thirty minutes after we left the mansion the Joker along with all of his henchmen, Poison Ivy, and the Riddler attacked the mansion. They took Bruce, Damian, Tim and Barbara hostage, and since no one knows their identity's they can't break themselves out" he said resting his forehead on hers.

Artemis closed her eyes this diffidently wasn't good "We'll get them out safely Dick".

Dick took a deep breath "I know it's just…. That's my entire my family. The only family I have left".

"And you'll see them again, but you have to promise me you won't do any stupid heroics, Damian and Tim need their big brother, Bruce needs his son and Barbara needs her best friend. And I need my boyfriend because I don't know what'd I'd do without you" Artemis said softly.

"I promise" Dick said softly kissing her on the lips "We need to get to the briefing room".

Artemis nodded her head quickly kissing him again before following him to the briefing room where M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Garfield, Jaime, Karen, La'gann, Cassie, Bart, and the original Roy all stood ready in their uniforms and equipment.

"What's going on Nightwing?" Connor asked standing next to Cassie.

As Artemis stood next to M'gann and Karen Nightwing started talking "Today Bruce Wayne and his two sons Tim and Damian along with their family friend Barbara Gordon were attacked at the Wayne mansion and taken hostage by the Joker, Poison Ivy, and the Riddler, since Batman is on a private mission with Robin and Batgirl he is sending us on the rescue mission. We know their location but it's a very large warehouse and we don't know if all four hostages are together or separate so teams of three will be going in and taking out the Joker and Riddlers henchmen as they try to find the location of the hostages".

"Isn't Gordon the police Commissioner's daughter in Gotham?" Cassie asked.

Nightwing nodded his head "Yes she is which is why we're doing this mission. Plus Bruce Wayne is very influential in the business world the Joker has made demands already he's wanting five million dollars by midnight, we've got three hours to get in save the hostages hopefully catch the Joker, Poison Ivy, and the Riddler but our main priority is to get the hostages and get them to safety. We leave in ten minutes" Nightwing said getting off the platform and heading towards the bio ship.

Everyone split up and headed towards different areas before going to the ship Artemis said she'd see M'gann and Karen in a couple minutes before she followed after Nightwing. Artemis was truly worried for him even though she knew that Bruce, Tim, Damian, and Barbara could handle themselves but they were being held hostage by some crazy ass people.

Artemis found Nightwing standing outside the bio ship with his arms crossed, since they were in the open Artemis couldn't hug him to her like she wanted but she could stand beside him offering him support. Artemis stood next to him as they waited for everyone to gather in the ship once everyone was ready Artemis set her hand on his shoulder "Come on Nightwing we'll get them back" she said softly.

Nightwing nodded his head and followed her onto the ship.

"Alright team 1 Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee. Team 2 Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle. Team 3 Artemis, Impulse, and Super Boy. Team 4 Wonder Girl and Arsenal you're with me" Nightwing said as the bio ship took off "Each of you are with at least one seasoned member of the team listen to them the main priority is to get the hostages' out safely and to the police, so they can be taken to the hospital. Everyone clear?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and sat together with their team members as they headed towards Gotham. Artemis sat with Connor and Impulse thinking why Nightiwing didn't put her with him, they worked great together; they understood each other perfectly without even having to say anything. She worked great with Connor but she'd never worked with Impulse and if he was anything like Wally at this age she wasn't sure she'd be able to.

M'gann landed the bio ship on top of a building two blocks from the warehouse; Artemis followed Super Boy and Impulse out of the bio ship. Artemis smiled at Nightwing before she shot an arrow and slid down to the ground.

"Alright let's get inside from the back and try to locate at least one of the hostage's" Artemis said "Impulse go ahead and find us a back door to enter through".

"On it" Impulse said and speeding off.

Artemis and Super Boy didn't even have time to start a conversation before Impulse was back "Found two doors, both seemed fine to go through no guards and I didn't see any traps" Impulse said.

"Alright let's go, but Super Boy you're going to need to try and figure out if the doors are booby trapped can't risk anything with the Joker" Artemis said as they took off for the back doors.

Super Boy and Artemis scanned the door but didn't find anything that hinted at booby traps but Artemis still didn't feel comfortable just opening it so they had Impulse go through the wall and open the door from the inside, seconds later Impulse opened the door holding up a string tied to three different knives.

Artemis just smirked and took out her bow and three arrows "Super Boy can you hear anything?" Artemis asked.

"I can hear three heartbeats down the right hall and machines I think down the left" Super Boy said.

Artemis nodded her head "Impulse take the left see what those machines are Super Boy and I will take the guards out".

Impulse raised his arm and saluted her before taking off "Let's go" Artemis said and going down the hallway.

Super Boy and Artemis hide behind a corner and watched as three guards stood at the dead end hallway in front of a door. Right when they were getting ready to attack Impulse came and tapped Artemis on the shoulder making her jump. Glaring Artemis turned to Impulse "The machines are an old conveyer belt there running but nothing's actually being made" Impulse said.

"There's a heartbeat behind that door but its weak we need to get in there soon" Super Boy said.

Artemis nodded her head "I'm going to use the mind link and tell Nighwing we've found one of the hostages" she said. Focusing on the mind link Artemis called Nightwing.

'We've found one of the hostages but we don't know who it is but their heart beat is weak' Artemis said.

'Okay get in and get them out quickly, the police are three blocks from here. We've found Bruce but he's being heavily guarded by Poison Ivy and the Joker. Aqualad found Tim and are fighting their way out with him now' Nightwing said breathing heavy, Artemis figured he must be fighting to get to Bruce.

Artemis closed the mind link and looked at Connor and Impulse "Nightwings team found Bruce Wayne, and Aqualad's team found Tim Wayne there all fighting to get them out now. We need to get through these guards and whatever is in that room and get either Damian or Barbara out. The police are three blocks from here, Impulse once we get the guards taken care of I want you to get in that room and start freeing the hostage" Artemis said.

Impulse and Super Boy nodded their heads Artemis pulled out a smoke arrow and loaded it getting ready to move out from behind the wall mouthing the count of three Artemis stepped out from the behind the wall shot the arrow at the guards feet. Once they were completely covered in smoke Super Boy ran in and started taking them out and Impulse ran for the door going into the room. Artemis joined Super Boy in the fight smacking one in the head with her bow and then kicking his feet out from underneath him making him hit his head on the concrete floor. Super Boy punched the last guard in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Let's get inside" Artemis said. Super Boy kicked the door open revealing Impulse standing in front of Damian who was tied to a chair. His head was bent forward so his chin rested on his chest, blood dripped from a deep looking cut on his head. Artemis looked around the room to see at least twenty guards come out from all over the room. Artemis sprinted to Damian and Impulse with Super Boy following her.

"Super Boy, Impulse you two take care of the guards I'll untie Damian and then Impulse you can take him out of here and to the police" Artemis said pulling a knife out of her boot.

"Just get the kid untied" Super Boy said standing in a fighting stance. Artemis quickly bent down and started cutting the ropes that had Damian's hands behind his back.

"Damian can you hear me?" Artemis asked cutting through the ropes.

Damian groaned and tried lifting his head up but it just fell down again "It's alright Damian we'll get you out of here" she said cutting the last rope. She quickly moved to the ropes that had his feet tied and started cutting them. On instinct she turned around facing the knife coming her way, but she didn't react quickly enough and the knife embedded itself into her thigh. Grunting at the pain Artemis picked up her bow and shot a knock out arrow at the guard who through the knife. Ignoring the pain and knife in her leg Artemis went back to cutting the ropes.

Artemis was cutting the last rope when Damian opened his eyes "Art….Artemis" Damian said roughly.

"Shh its okay Damian were going to get you out. I almost have the ropes cut and then Impulse will take you to the police and get you help, it's going to be okay" Artemis said softly.

Damian groaned shaking his head "No…. you, I want… you to carry me out" he wheezed out.

"Damian Impulse is a lot faster than I am he'll get you there quicker, you have a serious head injury that needs to be looked at soon" Artemis said finally get through the last rope.

"No" Damian said sliding forward and falling into Artemis' arms. Taking a deep breath Artemis turned her head to see Connor and Impulse taking out the last five guards. Pushing Damian back into the chair Artemis pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around the knife in her leg and used the mind link to contact Nightwing.

'We've got Damian, he has a pretty deep cut on his head he refuses to let Impulse take him out' Artemis said.

Breathing heavy Nightwing replied 'Do whatever you need to get him out, Aqualad has Tim out of the building, and M'gann has Barbara and are on their way out. Arsenal, Cassie, and I are still fighting to get Bruce'.

'I'll send Impulse and Connor to help you' Artemis said.

"That would be good, get Dam…' but Nightwing didn't finish his sentence the mind link closed.

Panicking Artemis yelled his name but he didn't respond. Super Boy and Impulse helped Artemis stand up with Damian still in her arms she went to hand him to Impulse "Take him to the police" but Damian grabbed her uniform.

"No" he whispered.

Artemis huffed "Super Boy you and Impulse go help Nightwing, Arsenal and Cassie I'll get Damian out of here" Artemis said only slightly annoyed she couldn't help her boyfriend.

"You sure you can get out of here with that leg?" Super Boy asked.

"I'm going to have to he only wants me to carry him out. Just go help Nightwing" Artemis said heading towards the door. Artemis blocked out the pain in her leg focusing on getting Damina safely out of the building and to help.

Super Boy put his hand on her shoulder "You sure you're going to be alright Artemis?" he asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah I'll be fine, go make sure this little guys father is safe alright".

Super Boy nodded his head giving her a somewhat smile and running off down the hall towards Nightwing.

Artemis took a deep breath and continued down the hallway with a barely conscious Damian in her arms. By the time she made it outside the dressing around her leg was bleeding heavily, diffidently a good thing she didn't pull it out. Damian was no fully unconscious and he was getting paler. She was covered in blood most of which wasn't hers and in sweat. Artemis blinked the sweat out of her eyes and moved towards the police line that was still two blocks away.

By the time Artemis made it to the corner where she could see the police car lights black spots had started bouncing in front of her eyes. She could see Aqualad, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle standing by the cop cars and ambulances. Breathing heavy Artemis pushed forward, luckily Aqualad spotted her and ran towards her with Miss Martian behind him. Artemis dropped down to her knees hissing from the white pain in her leg.

"Artemis are you okay?" Miss Martian asked.

"Take Damian he has a serious head injury and he's been unconscious for five minutes" Artemis said looking at Miss Martian.

"Alright, Aqualad help Artemis to an ambulance" Miss Martian said before mentally picking up Damian and heading to the ambulances.

Aqualad put his arm under hers and helped her walk to the ambulances "Are you sure you're okay Artemis?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm fine have you heard anything from Arsenal, Wonder Girl, or Nightwing?' Artemis asked.

"The last thing we heard was that Nightwing was fighting with the joker and then Wonder Girl cut out as well" Aqualad said.

Artemis sucked in a breath but didn't say anything as Aqualad lead her to the ambulance "I'm going back in to try and help you stay here Artemis" Aqualad said squeezing her shoulder and running towards the building. Artemis sat on the edge of the ambulance and watched Aqualad run towards the building. The paramedic told her Damian, Tim, and Barbara were all on their way to the hospital now. They wanted to take her to the hospital as well but she refused until the rest of the team especially Nightwing came out of the warehouse with Bruce, so the paramedic re wrapped the bandages and gave her a crutch to lean on as she waited.

Ten minutes later Wonder Girl came from around the block with Bruce at her side. Bruce was limping very badly and looked to have some serious injuries but he was alive and that's what mattered. But Arsenal, Super Boy, Aqualad, Impulse, and Nightwing weren't behind her. But before Artemis could even move towards Cassie the warehouse everyone was staring into pieces throwing fire and pieces of debris into the air. The collision knocked Artemis off her feet and made her hit her head on the concrete and falling into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 26

Big Surprise Chapter 26

"Artemis can you hear me?" someone who seemed very far away said.

"Uhhh" Artemis moaned.

"Come on Artemis wake up" the voice said, but it sounded closer and it was diffidently female.

Artemis opened her eyes just so they were slits but it was still way to bright "Too bright" Artemis mumbled closing her eyes again.

Someone from her left laughed "It's always bright Artemis come on" the person said that Artemis identified as Zatanna.

"Shut up Zee" Artemis said scooting herself up in the bed but still hadn't opened her eyes. She knew by the smell she was in the hospital which also explained the reason why she didn't feel any pain in her leg.

Finally Artemis opened her eyes using her hand to block out the stupid florescent lights. "How long have I been out?" Artemis asked squinting at Zatanna and M'gann.

"It wouldn't have been very long but when the doctors tried pulling the knife you started fighting so they drugged you, so it's been forty five minutes. You've got fifteen stitches in your leg and a goose egg on the back of your head" Zatanna said.

Artemis rolled her eyes "How are the hostages?"

"The little boy Damian is in a room next door, they had to restrain him after he woke up and drug him the kid is actually quite dangerous" M'gann said "They stitched is head and cleared it up he doesn't have any internal damage but he has some nasty bruises all over his body and concussion" she finished.

"Tim Wayne is in the room next to him with a broken arm and a couple broken ribs but other than that he's fine. And Barbara Gordon is down the hall with a concussion and some cuts and bruises" Zatanna said.

"And what about Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked.

"When the explosion went off Cassie protected him but he already had some serious injuries from being held hostage. He's still in surgery but the doctors said he'll make a full recovery. Aqualad was taken to Atlantis to heal the fire from the explosion took a lot out of him. Arsenal, and Impulse both have concussions with some bruises and cuts, Connor is fine he was knocked unconscious but he's fine now just resting" Zatanna said.

Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat and asked the question she was dying to know but couldn't actually show "What about Nightwing?"

"Nightwing had some pretty deep cuts from his fight with the joker but he got them stitched up and left saying he needed to find the oldest Wayne son. He also has a pretty serious concussion but he refused to stay at the hospital" Zatanna said.

Artemis nodded her head trying to hide her relief when a nurse came in "Miss Crock, the little boy Damian Wayne is awake and keeps asking for you, refuses to say anything else except your name".

Artemis nodded her head and sat up on the bed swinging her legs to the side "I'll go see him".

"Are you sure you're alright to do that Artemis?" M'gann asked.

Artemis stood up from the bed taking a couple seconds to make the room stop spinning "I'm fine; he did this when we were leaving the warehouse. He's probably terrified his dad is in surgery and his brother is also in the hospital" she said moving towards the door. "I'll be fine guys just go make sure the rest of the team is alright" she said before leaving the hospital room.

Artemis followed the nurse down stopping in front of Damian's room. Opening the door Artemis slowly entered the room "Hey Damian" she said smiling softly at the little boy who was still restrained to the hospital bed.

Damian snapped his head up looking at her, Artemis could tell he was scared even though he would never admit it "Artemis" he said his voice barely holding back the tears.

Artemis walked towards the bed sitting on the edge and softly caressing the side of his face "Hey little man its okay, your safe now" she said softly.

Damian closed his eyes sniffing "Where's Tim, and my dad and Barbara, and Dick?" he asked softly.

Artemis quickly moved her hands undoing the restraints she didn't care if the nurses got mad she knew Damian wouldn't try and hurt anyone anymore "Tim is next door so is Barbara, I'm sure Dick is with one of them and Bruce is in surgery but he's going to be just fine".

Artemis removed all the restraints and sat back down on the bed gently pulling the little boy into her side. Damian rested his head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her stomach; Artemis ran her hand through his hair and let him silently cry.

After a couple of minutes Damian wiped the tears from his cheek and quietly asked Artemis "Can I see Tim, Barbara, dad, and Dick?"

"I'll call the nurse and ask her to bring Tim and Barbara here and see if she can find Dick. But your dad is still in surgery it'll be a while before you can see him" Artemis said still stroking his hair.

"Okay" Damian whispered.

Artemis pressed the nurses' button and waited for the nurse to come in.

Soon the nurse came in "What do you need Mr. Wayne?" she asked.

"Can you please bring in Tim and Barbara and find his older brother Dick he would really like to see them" Artemis said.

The nurse smiled "Of course" she said before leaving the room.

Artemis sat holding Damian to her chest and stroking his hair for ten minutes before two nurses came in pushing Tim and Barbara in wheelchairs, but Dick wasn't with them.

"Mr. Grayson is speaking with Mr. Wayne's doctor right now; he said he'll be here shortly" one of the nurses said before leaving.

Damian lifted his head to look at Tim and Barbara "How are you feeling Damian?" Barbara asked softly.

"Better now, I don't like being in hospital's" Damian said.

Tim chuckled "Neither do I buddy but were here so we can get better. How are you Artemis, I heard you took a knife to the leg" Tim asked.

Artemis smiled "I'm fine couple stitches and a nasty bruise but I'm okay, what about you two?"

"Nothing serious be back with the team in a couple days" Barbara said smiling.

"Have to wear a cast for a couple weeks and take it easy because of the broken ribs but we all know that won't stop me" Tim said grinning that reminded her a lot of Dick's at that age.

"So what exactly happened after Dick and I left?" Artemis asked.

"We were all in the kitchen watching as Alfred finished up dinner when smoke bombs came crashing through the windows, we all instantly got ready for a fight but Bruce reminded us that we couldn't fight back like we were super heroes so we attacked scared. Then the Joker's henchmen came in and started rounding us up hitting us over the head with things kicking our knees out, anything that was painful. We were all thrown in a van and then when I woke up I was alone with three guards in a room" Barbara said.

Tim nodded his head "I was trying to keep them from getting Damian when one kicked me in the rib cage while another grabbed my arm and broke it then I passed out and woke up alone guarded in a room. They told me they were trying to get money out of Bruce and that we were all there as incentive for him to do it" Tim said looking at his lap.

Barbara nodded her head "Yeah that's what they told me, they kept making suggestive comments but before they could actually do anything M'gann broke the door open".

Artemis nodded her head, she didn't ask about Damian's experience and he didn't say anything. He just kept his head on her chest and looked at his adopted brother and the girl he saw as an older sister. The four of them sat talking about anything except what happened when Dick walked in.

Artemis could see the bruises and stitches that he had tried covering with make-up and he was favoring his right leg making him lip, he held his hand protectively on his side. Even though he was in obvious pain he smiled at everyone in the room but his eyes lingered on Artemis. Damian sprang out Artemis' arms and jumped off the end of the bed into Dick's arms. Dick grunted in pain but ignored it and wrapped his arms around his little brother hugging him back. Dick never let his eyes leave Artemis' he looked at her with concern and relief and she back at him.

Dick walked towards the bed and Artemis made room so he could sit beside her while holding Damian and looking at Tim and Barbara. Once Dick sat down Artemis immediately intertwined their hands.

"How's Bruce?" Tim immediately asked.

"He should be out of surgery in twenty minutes. He had some internal bleeding and one of his ribs was close to puncturing his lung so they had to fix that and the bleeding. His right leg was broken so they put some screw and pins in it and put him in a cast. So he'll be an extremely unhappy bat for the next four to six weeks" Dick said trying to cheer up his siblings at least a little bit.

Tim and Barbara sighed in relief and Damian lifted his head from Dick's shoulder "So Bruce is going to be okay?"

Dick nodded his head smiling at his little brother "Yes he is and we'll get to see him very soon I promise. Now I heard from Zatanna that you were stabbed in the leg?" Dick said looking at Artemis with his eyebrow rose.

Artemis grinned "I was untying Damian from the chair when I sensed something behind me I turned to see someone behind me but wasn't quick enough to stop the knife coming at me and going into my leg but I was able to hit him with a knock out arrow. Got fifteen stitches and knocked out because I put up a fight when they tried to pull it out".

"Really Artemis you tried fighting the doctors, they were only trying to help you?" Dick said acting like he was the older parent.

Artemis glared at him "If memory serves me right six nurses had to hold you down as they pulled glass pieces and a knife out of you, so don't even start acting superior to me Richard Grayson" Artemis said sternly.

Tim and Barbara snickered as Dick smiled sheepishly and just kissed the side of her head "I'm glad you're alright" he said softly.

Artemis smiled "I'm glad you're alright to" she said kissing him quickly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder and listening to him talk to his best friend and siblings.


	28. Chapter 27

Bug Surprise Chapter 27

Artemis agreed to stay with Dick at the Wayne mansion while he, Damian, and Tim rested and healed. Tim, Damian and Barbara were being released from the hospital the day after the accident but Bruce would have to stay in the hospital for almost a week, something he wasn't very happy about.

"Thanks for doing this 'Mis" Dick said as they drove to the mansion.

Artemis smiled "Stop saying thank you I wouldn't want to be anywhere else".

Dick smiled laying his head back against the seat "Are you tired?" Artemis asked.

"A little bit yeah my head is killing me" Dick said tiredly.

"Which is why you should have stayed at the hospital at least for a little bit longer, when we get to the mansion your taking a pain pill and going to sleep, even if I have to force it down your throat" Artemis said sternly.

Dick grinned "I like it when you talk dirty to me".

Artemis smacked his arm "Your brothers are in the car" she said looking to make sure Damian and Tim were still asleep.

Dick laughed and rested his head against the seat closing his eyes. Artemis pulled into the drive way gently waking up Dick before she moved to wake up Damian. Damian could obviously be a little pain but when the kid was hurt he liked being babied and he only wanted Artemis doing it. So Artemis carried him inside and all the way up three sets of stairs to his bedroom where she tucked him in. Once Damian was settled in bed Artemis made her way to Dick's room, who was sitting at his computer.

Artemis gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders resting her chin on his shoulder to see what he was doing. "You're supposed to be resting" she said kissing his cheek.

"I'm not tired anymore and I have work to do" Dick said typing incredibly fast.

"You were just in an explosion after having an intense battle with the joker, and you refused to stay in the hospital for more than forty minutes. You need to rest babe, I know you're tired and I know you're in pain" Artemis said spinning him around in his chair to face her.

Dick sighed "But I really need to finish up this paper work 'Mis".

Artemis set her hands on her hips "You can finish it later, right now you're going to change into pajama's and get into that bed and rest like a damn normal person" she said glaring down at him.

Dick nodded his head "Alright but you have to rest with me. If I remember right you did take a knife to the leg and get a concussion".

Artemis rolled her eyes; the boy was incredibly smart but also incredibly stupid. The whole point of getting him to lie down was so she could lay down with him. Instead of pointing out what was only obvious Artemis went into the bathroom to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and to put the cream the doctor gave her on her stitches. Walking back into the bedroom Artemis found Dick lying in the bed without his shirt on. Smiling Artemis got in the bed with him gently laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Dick kissed her head whispering softly "I love you".

"I love you to Dick" she said closing her eyes and listening to his strong heartbeat. Dick quickly fell asleep and Artemis was just behind him at least until someone knocked on the door. Hoping that they would go away she just lay in her very comfortable spot.

But of course that didn't work and the person knocked again. Huffing with annoyance Artemis got out of the bed muttering curses as she walked to the door.

"Wha…" Damian stood in front of the door with a batman blanket hanging at his side. "Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Artemis asked crouching down to his level.

Damian refused to look at her as he spoke "I had a bad dream".

Artemis moved the sweaty hair out of his face and pulled him in for a hug "Do you want to sleep in her with Dick and I to make you feel better?"

Damian didn't say anything except nod his head against her shoulder, picking him up Artemis closed the door and made her way back to the bed. After she sat him on the bed Damian crawled to the middle snuggling up to Dick's side making him wake up.

Blinking a couple times Dick sat up on his elbows as Artemis sat down on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Damian had a bad dream so he's going to sleep in here with us" Artemis said.

"Oh okay welcome to the party little man" Dick said smiling.

Damian smiled and Artemis turned off the light laying down in the bed. With Damian snuggled tightly in between her and Dick Artemis fell asleep listening to their deep breathing.

_Knock Knock_

Artemis opened her eyes looking around the dark room. Damian's head was on Dick's shoulder and both boys were snoring.

_Knock Knock_

Sighing Artemis got out of the bed to answer the door. Tim stood in the hallway wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants with his arm in the sling the doctor gave him. Tim's hair was sticking up in odd angels; he looked like he just woke up as well.

Tim yawned before speaking "Alfred sent me to wake you guys up, dinner is ready and everyone has to come down" he said scratching at his arm.

Artemis slapped his hand "You've had the cast on for a day don't start itching it. We'll be down in a couple minutes".

Tim smiled sheepishly "It just itches so bad it's annoying. Oh and good luck trying to get Damian out of bed" he said turning around and quickly moving to the end of the hallway.

Artemis shook her head and turned around back to the two boys sleeping in the large bed. She knew if she told Dick there was food ready he would get up but she wasn't sure how to wake up Damian. Turning on the main light Artemis moved to the bed gently shaking Dick's shoulder.

"Dick wake up, Alfred said dinner is ready" Artemis said.

Dick groaned but he opened his eyes "Did you say dinner is ready?" he asked voice thick from sleep.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Yes dinner is ready, now help me wake up Damian so we can go downstairs to dinner, I'm starving".

Dick sat up gently moving Damian's head before he shook his shoulder and gently spoke "Damian wake up its dinner time".

Damian rolled over moving away from Dick. Dick sighed and moved closer to Damian slipping his arms under his head and legs and lifting him up. Standing up Dick hung Damian by his feet swinging him side to side. Artemis's eyes widened "What are you doing?"

Dick just smiled "You can't wake him up gently trust me this is better than dumping water on him. Come on Damian it's time to wake up dinner's ready".

Damian huffed "Put me down Grayson" he said.

Dick laughed and tossed him on the bed, Damian sat up glaring at Dick "There was no reason to drop me Grayson" he said crawling off the bed and leaving the room.

Dick just smiled and grabbed Artemis' hand following Damian out of the bedroom. "Is that really the only way to wake him up?" Artemis asked.

"It's the only way we've been able to, Tim likes dumping water on him. But it usually ends up in a huge fight that Bruce or I have to break up when I'm here" Dick said.

Artemis laughed "I don't think I'll ever get used to your family's craziness".

Dick smiled "Well hopefully you'll have plenty of years to get accustomed to it".

Artemis smiled softly at him, even though they've only been dating a couple of weeks Artemis truly cared for Dick, she always did but everyday her feelings grow stronger. And whenever he says things like that she can't help but feel giddy and excited that he feels the same way.

They found Tim and Damian in the kitchen sitting around the counter watching eagerly as Alfred made everyone a plate of spaghetti. Artemis and Dick sat down at the counter and Dick pulled her stool so that it was as close as possible to his. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into his chest resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"You'll love Alfred's spaghetti and French bread it's amazing" Dick whispered in her ear.

Alfred smiled at them "Your being to kind Master Grayson. Now Master Wayne make sure to actually use your fork this time and try not to get it in your hair" Alfred said sitting a plate in front of Damian and Tim.

Alfred set two plates in front of Dick and Artemis "I hope you enjoy it Miss Crock".

Artemis smiled regretfully moving out of Dick's arms so she could eat her dinner "It's smells amazing, thank you Alfred".

Alfred smiled and turned around to clean up. Dick, Damian, and Tim were already digging into their food; it didn't look like they were coming up for air anytime soon.

Artemis took a bit of the food "Oh my God this is amazing" she said.

Dick finally came up for air long enough to talk "I told you it's amazing".

Artemis laughed and kept eating her food, there wasn't much talking at the table which was fine with Artemis but she had a hard time believing that this was how dinner's at the Wayne house always were. After everyone was finished Artemis and Alfred ushered the three Wayne boys into the living room, while Alfred and Artemis cleaned up the kitchen.

"You really don't have to help Miss Crock" Alfred said.

"I want to help; I just took a three hour nap I need to do something other than sitting on the couch. Besides if I work in here with you I might be able to get good black mail on Dick" Artemis said smiling largely at Alfred.

Alfred smiled "Now what kind of butler would I be if I spilled of Master Grayson's secrets?"

"An amazing person" Artemis said laughing.

Alfred just smiled "Maybe some other time Miss Crock. Since were almost done why don't you go relax with everyone".

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

Alfred nodded his head "Of course I can handle it".

Artemis smiled and sat the down on the counter "Thank you for dinner Alfred and letting me stay here".

"You're welcome here any time, besides you relax those three crazy boys and right now with Master Wayne gone I need all the help I can get" Alfred said.

Artemis smiled but didn't say anything. As she entered the living room she found Tim and Damian sitting on Dick's back trying to keep him from getting up, but with Tim only having one arm they were quickly losing.

"What are you two doing?" Artemis asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Tim just smiled innocently "Nothing, Dick was being mean so we took the remote and sat on him".

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys and took the remote "Now I'm in control of the remote, now get off Dick and let's watch a movie".

Tim and Damian pouted but listened to her and got off Dick "Thanks babe" Dick said sitting up.

Artemis didn't say anything except sit down next to him putting her legs in his lap leaning against the arm of the couch. Tim and Damian sat on the other side of Dick and watched as Artemis flipped through the insane amount of channels. The boys finally agreed to watch the Die Hard series something Artemis also enjoyed. The four of them sat on the couch watching the movie, Artemis had never felt so relaxed before, Dick had one hand intertwined with hers and the other running up and down her long legs.

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me, I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to but with school and work things have been absolutely crazy. Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy.**


	29. Chapter 28

Big Surprise Chapter 28

"It's been two months and she still hasn't said anything to me" Artemis said standing on the edge of a sky scraper with her hands on her hips and her blonde ponytail flowing behind her in the wind. She was currently on patrol with Green Arrow; she just finished telling him about what was going on with her mom.

Green Arrow stood beside her looking down at the city "She obviously has her reason's, let her tell you on her own Artemis".

Artemis sighed "I know but how long is that going to be when she… she. I can't even say it; I don't know what to do".

Green Arrow sat his hand on her shoulder "I understand that it's hard but you have to respect her wishes Artemis, if she isn't ready to tell you then you need to respect that. Now tell me about this new boyfriend of yours, every time I ask you about him you run off".

"I don't run off every time" Artemis said crossing her arms.

Green Arrow snorted "Yeah right, now tell me are you really dating playboy heir to Wayne Enterprises Dick Grayson?"

Now it was time for Artemis to snort "Obviously you've been doing your research".

"No that's just what I've been seeing in the tabloids, So?" Green Arrow asked smirking at her.

Artemis sighed "Yes I'm dating Dick Grayson, happy now?" Artemis asked watching a family walk down the street. Artemis watched as the father held the little girl closely to his chest while the mother held tightly onto the son's hand occasionally making him giggle because of something she said. Artemis smiled it made her happy to see a family together like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Green Arrow speaking again "Actually I'm not happy, you've been dating this boy for how long and I still haven't met him. Besides how do I know this kid isn't going to hurt you, he's Bruce Wayne's son, both of which are legendary playboys".

Artemis turned to Green Arrow "You don't know him like I do Ollie, I've known him since high school and he's still the dorky annoying charming kid I meet then. The only difference is that yeah he went through a play boy phase but he was trying to hide his broken heart after having two failed serious relationships. He isn't a play boy anymore, he won't hurt me".

"I'll decide that, bring him over next week for dinner" Green Arrow said.

Artemis frowned "Who's going to be there?"

"Just Dinah and I, I promise" Green Arrow said.

"You're going to show up at my house if we don't come aren't you?" Artemis asked hands on her hips.

Green Arrow laughed "You know me to well Artemis, just show up it'll be a lot easier and I promise not to hurt him too much".

Artemis nodded her head thinking _I don't think you can do much damage_ "Alright we'll be there text me the time, now if you don't mind I'm going to go home so you can have a heart to heart with clone Roy. Besides I'm starving, I'll see you next week" Artemis said jumping off the building and heading to the nearest zeta tube.

Closing her apartment door Artemis threw her keys on the table by the door and set her quiver and arrow in the corner before she made her way to the kitchen.

"I thought you were on a business trip with Bruce?" Artemis asked opening her fridge.

Dick sat on her couch where her lights didn't reach but Artemis was so familiar with his presence that she almost always knew when he was there. Dick laughed standing up and moving towards the kitchen "Decided to take Selina Kyle instead make it a getaway in Paris. I think it was her idea, Bruce isn't that romantic" Dick wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck "Alfred made spaghetti and French bread and demanded that I bring some to you, leftovers are in the fridge".

Artemis smiled closing her fridge and turned around in Dick's arm, "Have you told you how much I love Alfred?"

Dick frowned "No which is really weird by the way. Don't tell me you're leaving me for him" Dick said eyes getting wider.

Artemis laughed "I don't know he's a pretty attractive older man, and he's a great cook".

Dick pouted "Okay it's no so funny anymore".

Kissing him lightly on the lips Artemis smiled "Trust me I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to take a quick shower before I eat" she said kissing him again, but before Dick could deepen the kiss Artemis slipped out of his grasp going to her bedroom "Nice try babe" she called over her shoulder.

Dick just shook his head with a smile on his face, he checked on the food in the oven making sure it wasn't burning and pulled a bottle of wine out for them to drink. Work had been stressful and he just wanted to relax with Artemis in his arms.

When Dick heard the water turn off he pulled the food out of the oven and made her a plate and poured two glasses of wine for them and set it at her table. Soon after Artemis came out in a pair of sweats and a tank top, and her hair was up in a bun. It didn't matter what she wore or what she did with her hair Dick still thought she was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

"Thanks babe" Artemis said giving him a brief kiss but Dick grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap.

"Nice try I think I deserve a proper kiss from my beautiful girlfriend" Dick said showing his best charming smile.

Artemis pretended to think about it for a little before she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. When they pulled away both of them were breathing heavy and Dick's eyes were clouded with lust. But Artemis stood up moving to her own chair and started eating her dinner.

Dick shook his head "That was rude 'Mis".

Artemis just grinned "I'm hungry and I never said I was a nice girl. So how was work today?"

"Stressful, I had to make sure Bruce and Selina both knew the presentation they were giving while in France, and I had a ton of paperwork, plus I filled in as Bruce at Damian's school" Dick said taking a drink of his wine.

"What happened?" Artemis asked

Dick sighed "He got into another fight, kid started making fun of how Bruce adopted Tim, Jason and I and how there was no way Damian could be his biological son because all Bruce Wayne does is adopt pathetic orphans".

"Oh my god that's horrible" Artemis said.

Dick nodded his head "Damian got so mad he tackled the kid and started punching him like crazy telling him he was wrong and knew nothing about our family. Kid has a broken nose and had to get stitches over his lip, parents were pretty pist".

Artemis' eyes widened "I'm not sure if I should be proud or upset with him. I mean I'm glad he stuck up for his family, but a broken nose and stitches that's a lot".

"Yeah that's exactly how I feel to, but knowing Bruce he won't take it so lightly. I grounded Damian but when Bruce gets back and finds out he'll triple his punishment" Dick said running his hand through his hair.

Artemis smiled sadly and stood up from her chair walking towards him and sitting on his lap placing her hands on his chest "Hey don't stress about it, just try and reason with Bruce when he gets back. Now let's go sit on the couch and relax with some crappy reality TV".

"Relaxing sounds amazing right now" Dick said standing up so that Artemis had to quickly wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "But I think we should do it in your bedroom, it's kind of late, and we both have work tomorrow".

Artemis groaned "Why did you have to remind me?"

Dick laughed "Because I'm your boss".

Artemis snorted "No you're not, you work in Bludhaven and I work here in Gotham thank you very much".

"Way to ruin my fantasies 'Mis" Dick said setting her down on the bed so he could change into some clothes he had at her apartment.

"Yeah well you can keep your dirty little fantasies to yourself because they aren't going to happen boy wonder" Artemis said getting underneath her blankets.

"I'm not thirteen anymore 'Mis, you can stop calling me that" Dick said climbing into the bed with her.

Artemis laughed "Oh I know very well that you aren't thirteen anymore but you're always going to be the boy wonder so get used to it".

Dick sighed pulling her into his chest "There's no winning with you" he said kissing her head.

Artemis lay her head on his chest listening to his strong heart beat "Get used to it babe" she said yawning.

Dick just smiled kissing her head again as he relaxed into the pillows. "Oh and were having dinner with Ollie and Dinah next week" Artemis said out of the blue.

Dick's eyes flew open "What?"

"Heart to heart with Ollie, now he wants to meet you and make sure you won't me since you're a play boy and all" Artemis said mumbled.

"But… But" Dick stumbled.

"Can't get out of it, now go to sleep" Artemis said.

"But… I.. damnit" Dick said taking a deep breath. Realizing that Artemis was asleep and wasn't going to let him out of the dinner Dick calmed himself down falling asleep to Artemis' steady breathing on his chest.


	30. Chapter 29

Big Surprise Chapter 29

"Do I really have to do this?" Dick asked fixing his tie.

Artemis huffed with annoyance setting her hands on her hips "For the hundredth time yes you do. For god sake's Dick you face criminals on a daily basis and you can't handle Ollie for dinner".

"But this is my girlfriends uncle slash secondary father not some stupid criminal" Dick said.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Well you're going to have to get over it because we can't back out, you think I want to do this, Ollie's going to be insanely embarrassing. Besides I've meet your crazy ass family".

Dick sighed "Fine I'll stop complaining".

Artemis smirked kissing his cheek "Good because if you didn't you would be very disappointed tonight especially since I went to Victoria's Secret today".

Dick's eyes widened and had that boyish grin on his face "Really now, do I get to see what you bought?"

Artemis smirked "Only if you behave at dinner".

"Define behave?" Dick asked.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him "You'd better be kidding".

Dick smiled sheepishly "Of course I am 'Mis. Now if we don't get going were going to be late".

Artemis shook her head following him out of his apartment towards his car.

"Artemis it's so good to see you, how are you?" Dinah asked pulling Artemis into a hug.

"It's good to see you to, I'm doing fine. Dinah this is my boyfriend Richard Grayson, Dick this Ollie's wife Dinah Queen".

Dick and Dinah shook hands "It's a pleasure ot meet you Mrs. Queen" Dick said giving his best charming smile.

"Please call me Dinah, come in dinner is almost ready Ollie is just checking on it" Dinah said leading them into the mansion.

"Is it wise to have Ollie in the kitchen?" Artemis asked playfully.

Dinah laughed "Don't worry I cooked he's just seeing how much longer until it's done".

"You have a lovely home Dinah" Dick said.

"Thank you" Dinah said as they sat down in the living room.

"There's only a couple more minutes left for dinner" Ollie said walking into the room. Ollie smiled at Artemis who stood up walking into a hug "It's so good to see you Artemis".

"Good to see you to Ollie even if I just saw you last week" Artemis said pulling out of the hug.

Dick stood up moving towards Ollie and sticking his hand out "Richard Grayson it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen" Dick said.

Ollie eyed him a little bit before shaking his head "Nice to meet you as well Richard".

"Please call me Dick, you have beautiful home" Dick said.

"I think I'll call you Richard" Ollie said stiffly.

Artemis glared at him and Dinah hit his arm glaring at him as well. Artemis and Dick sat back down on the couch and Dick took Artemis' trying to calm her down a little bit. "That's fine; Artemis tells me that you're into archery Mr. Queen that's really impressive I was never very good at it".

"Yes it, tell me what is it like to be in the circus and then to be adopted by Bruce Wayne?" Ollie asked.

"Seriously Ollie there's no need to ask him questions like that" Artemis said angrily.

Dinah smacked Ollie's arm "You'll have to forgive my husband he can be quite protective of Artemis".

Dick smiled "It's fine I've had worse questions thrown at me. To answer your question I would much rather be with my family in the circus, but I can't do that. I am incredibly grateful that Bruce adopted me and I'll always be thankful. But getting used to his life style took a long time and all the snobby people along with it. But if I didn't get adopted by Bruce and attend Gotham Academy I never would have Artemis, even if she didn't like me very much at first" he said smiling at her.

Artemis snorted "You were a short, creepy, annoying freshman who had a horrible habit of sneaking up on me. Thank god you changed though" she said smiling at him.

Dinah smiled "That's so sweet" the timer in the kitchen went off "Artemis would you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Sure" Artemis said getting up, she pecked Dick's cheek and gave Ollie a warning glare before following Dinah into the kitchen.

"That was very sweet what you said, did you actually mean it? Ollie asked looking at him skeptically.

Dick nodded his head "I meant every word, I really care about Artemis and I would never intentionally hurt her".

"Do you know about her family?" Ollie asked.

"I do, she explained everything to me, and I don't judge her based on her parent's mistakes. I don't care about who her parents are. I was raised in the circus I had an unusual upbringing as well, but that doesn't matter to me or to her. I don't care about Artemis' past and she doesn't care about mine, that's what matters to us" Dick said never breaking eye contact with Ollie.

Ollie nodded his head and put his hand out for Dick to shake "That's all I needed to know Dick, and please call me Ollie".

Dick smiled shaking his hand. When Artemis came in a couple minutes later she found Dick and Ollie and laughing and joking with each other. "Dinner's ready" she said.

Dick and Ollie stood up heading to the dining room but Artemis stopped Dick "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing we talked and he's okay with me now, everything's good, I worked my charm" Dick said smiling at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes "I'm not sure what charm you're talking about but I'm glad you got everything worked out with Ollie".

Dick set his hands on her hips pulling her towards him "Me to, do I get a reward for tremendous effort?" he asked.

Artemis smiled setting her hand on his chest "I think you do" she said before kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled away grinning "If you make it through the rest of the evening with flying colors you'll get a better reward when we get to your apartment" she said running her hand down his toned stomach.

Dick smiled "I think I can do that" he said kissing her one more time before he guided her to the dining room. Surprisingly enough the dinner went very well, Dick and Ollie talked about the two companies and things that bored Artemis to death even though she worked for Bruce's company. He also got along really well with Dinah, but Artemis figured that was because Dick new how to flatter older women, something she wasn't sure she should be impressed by or hate about him.

"Dinner was amazing, thank you so much for having me" Dick said hugging Dinah and shaking Ollie's hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dick, we would love to have you and Artemis over again" Dinah said.

"We would love that" Artemis said hugging Ollie.

"Drive safe you two and Dick make sure you don't break her heart I'll use one of those many arrows and shot you with it" Ollie said partially joking.

Dick laughed "Don't worry I won't". Artemis just glared at Ollie as the two left.

"So that wasn't too bad" Dick said as they drove home.

Artemis smiled setting her hand on the inside of his thigh "Yeah it wasn't too bad, Ollie actually behaved, and you made it through dinner without doing something completely embarrassing" she said laughing.

"I told you I'd be on my best behavior. So do I get my reward" Dick asked grinning.

Artemis smirked sliding her hand up his leg "I don't know do you".

Dick grinned pressing the gas pedal harder, making Artemis shake her head, but she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him to slow down.

**So I know this is shorter than normal and I apologize but I hope you guys like it. I know you guys are waiting for when Carson comes back, which is why I'm going to do a time skip but only a year. I wanted to give you guys a head up so that it didn't get to confusing, I'm hoping to update again by this weekend. Thanks for all your support and reviews.  
Davis32**


	31. Chapter 30

Big Surprise Chapter 30

**One Year Later**

"Were going out to tonight" Dick said suddenly from the bathroom as he got dressed for work.

Artemis fixed the strap on her heel "Why exactly are we going out?" She asked standing up and straightening her pencil skirt.

Dick came out of the bathroom dressed in his normal name brand insanely expensive suit and slick backed hair "Because I want to take my gorgeous girlfriend out to a nice dinner and restaurant, is that okay with you?" Dick asked grinning.

Artemis narrowed her eyes all she wanted to do was mess up his immaculate hair "What did you do?"

Dick frowned "Why do you automatically think I did something wrong?"

Artemis crossed her arms "Because the only time we go out is because of some publicity crap, or it's a birthday or anniversary, and most of all because you did something wrong. Like when you set my kitchen on fire".

Dick smiled sheepishly "That was an accident, and I put it out".

"Yeah after you completely ruined my kitchen, I had to buy everything brand new, it's amazing you didn't completely destroy my entire apartment, and you're incredibly lucky I had insurance" Artemis said irritated.

Dick smiled rubbing his hands up and down her arms "I'm sorry that and I'll continue apologizing for it as long as I live. But tonight I just want to take you out on a romantic dinner and spend some time with you, just the two of us".

Artemis made the mistake of looking into his blue eyes; huffing Artemis rolled her eyes "Alright let's go out tonight".

Dick smiled pulling her into a deep kiss "I promise tonight will be amazing, and the only thing you need to do is get in a dress and look amazing like you always do".

Artemis smiled trying to keep her hands out of his hair "Alright I can do that, but you have to lose the slick backed hair or I will not go out with you tonight".

Dick laughed "Alright deal".

"I got off work at five what time is dinner?" Artemis asked as she put on her coat.

"I made reservations for seven thirty" Dick said as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

Artemis raised her eyebrow 'So sure that you'd get me to say yes were you?"

Dick just smiled "I was more wishing you'd say yes".

Artemis laughed "Well you got me to say yes boy wonder, now don't make me regret it".

"I won't I promise, I'll pick you up at your apartment at seven" Dick said pulling her into a hug.

"You know if we keep pulling me this close to you I am going to mess up your hair" Artemis asked.

Dick smiled "No you won't babe" he said kissing her.

Mainly because she loved putting her hands in his hair and partly because she loved to prove him wrong she did it anyway, messing up his perfectly slicked backed hair.

Dick pulled back frowning as Artemis just smiled innocently at him. "Now I have to fix it, I'm going to be late" Dick said.

Artemis smiled kissing his cheek "Good thing you're the boss then, I'll see for you dinner babe, love you" she said grabbing her stuff and leaving the room.

Dick sighed "Love you to" he called after her.

Artemis left Dick's apartment and got into her car so she could make the long drive to Gotham City. As Artemis drove she thought about everything that had happened in her life. From joining the team to retiring with Wally and then breaking up with Wally and moving back to Gotham, and now she's dating Dick for a little over a year and she couldn't be happier. Although she would love to get her mom out of the hospital but if she went home she would just get sicker. Her mom still hadn't told her that she now had a year to live, but Artemis didn't say anything when she called every day and visited every Sunday.

By the time she got to work she had finished thinking of her life but by the end all she wanted to do was go sit with her mom at the hospital with Dick's arm wrapped around her waist. Sighing Artemis got out of her car and went into work.

By five o'clock Artemis couldn't wait to have dinner with Dick, work had been hectic, but what she really wanted was to relax at home with him. Artemis flopped down on her couch as she called her mom.

"Hi mom" Artemis said into the phone.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Paula asked.

Artemis smiled "I'm alright, work was hectic but Dick is taking me out to dinner tonight".

"Oh that's good, do you know why?" Paula asked.

"No he said he just wanted to take me out tonight, I don't know where were going but he told me to dress nice" Artemis said.

"Well I'm sure you'll have an amazing time, just make sure you call and tell me how it was"

"We'll probably get home late though, I don't want to wake you up or anything" Artemis said.

"Of course not, I want you to call me. I have to get ready for some tests so I'll let you go. Have a great night sweetie I love you" Paula said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to call you when I get home. I love you to" Artemis said hanging up the phone.

Artemis set her phone on the coffee table as she stood up heading to her bathroom so she could take a shower.

Forty minutes later Artemis came out of the bathroom after having finished her hair and make-up. Artemis dug through her closet trying to find the perfect dress to wear. Finally she picked out a red strapless dress and black heels.

Right at seven Dick knocked on the door "Hey" Artemis said opening the door.

"Wow you look amazing 'Mis" Dick said.

Artemis smiled as she looked at what Dick was wearing. He wore a black suit with a blue button up shirt, and thankfully his hair was no longer slicked back instead it was a little spiky on the top. "You don't look too bad yourself especially since you fixed your hair" Artemis said closing her apartment door.

Dick smiled wrapping his arm around her waist "I told you I'd listen and be a good boy".

Artemis laughed "Well so far you're following orders nicely. So where are we going for dinner?"

"It's this knew restaurant down town, Bruce says it's really good though" Dick opening the car door for her.

Once Dick was inside the car Artemis spoke "Let me guess he took Silena there".

Dick laughed "Yes as a matter of fact he did. Even though she's a criminal I like her, she's good for him".

Artemis nodded her head "She is, were still having Damian over for the weekend right?"

"Yup he already has his bag packed and everything" Dick said smiling.

Artemis laughed "You know that kid would move in with you if you let him right?"

Dick shook his head "No he'd move in with you, Damian loves you. If he wasn't so young I'd be afraid you'd leave me for him".

"Oh sweetie you should still be worried, there's always Tim" Artemis said smirking.

Dick frowned "That's not funny".

"It's a little funny, you know I love you and want to be with you. You have nothing to worry about Dick" Artemis said setting her hand on his leg. "Now should I be worried about your knew assistant?" Artemis asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh god of course not, she is the most single annoying person I've ever meet. You have nothing to worry about 'Mis, You're the only person I want to be with" Dick said smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

Artemis didn't say anything as Dick pulled into the parking lot. Dick helped her out of the car and led her inside the breath taking restaurant. They sat in the back of the restaurant in a more private and secluded area.

"This place is beautiful" Artemis said as the waiter poured them each a glass of wine.

"It is, did you talk to your mom today?" Dick asked.

Artemis nodded her head "I did, we didn't talk long but she told me that I needed to call her when I got home tonight, even if it is late. Which is really weird but she sounded happy and that's all I care about".

"That is kind of weird, maybe she just wants to have girl gossip stuff that you and Zatanna do on the phone" Dick said smiling.

"Maybe but that's weird for her, and I do not gossip. How was work?" Artemis asked.

Dick ran his hand through his hair a sign that it was stressful "Very stressful, Lucy lost the paperwork I needed faxed to Bruce and then messed up all of my meeting times".

Artemis smiled playing his fingers "My day was hectic to, but were here to relax and spend time together, let's not talk about work anymore".

Dick nodded his head taking her hand in his "Sounds great".

For the rest of the evening Dick and Artemis talked and planned what they were going to do with Damian when he stayed at Dick's for the weekend.

After they ate their dinner which was amazing Dick started fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Dick what's wrong, you keep fidgeting like your nervous?" Artemis asked.

Dick took a deep breath before making eye contact with her. "We've been together for a year, a time I've been the happiest in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you in my arms and fighting crime beside you" Dick stood up getting down on one knee and pulling a black box out of his pocket, inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen, gasping Artemis looked at him with wide eyes.

"I love you Artemis Crock, will you marry me?"


	32. Chapter 31

Big Surprise Chapter 31

**Chapter Notes: The year is 2017 Artemis is 26 and Dick is 24, and Paula according to the doctors only has one year to live.**

_Previously_

"_Dick what's wrong, you keep fidgeting like your nervous?" Artemis asked._

_Dick took a deep breath before making eye contact with her. "We've been together for a year, a time I've been the happiest in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you in my arms and fighting crime beside you" Dick stood up getting down on one knee and pulling a black box out of his pocket, inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen, gasping Artemis looked at him with wide eyes._

"_I love you Artemis Crock, will you marry me?"_

"I…. yes, yes of course I'll marry you" Artemis said breathing heavily.

Dick smiled the widest Artemis had ever seen him; taking her hand in his he slipped the ring on her finger, before standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Are you serious, you're really saying yes?" Dick asked whispering.

Artemis pulled back not holding the tears in anymore "Of course I'm serious, I love you Richard, I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Dick cupped her face in his hands kissing her gently but fiercely at the same time.

When they finally pulled away from each other both breathing heavily Dick still had the largest smile Artemis had seen on him "I love you so much".

Artemis smiled "I love you to, now take me home so we can celebrate".

"Of course, but you should probably call your mom on the way, so we have more time to ourselves" Dick said.

"Good idea you pay the check and I'll call her" Artemis said fishing her phone out of her clutch bag and heading towards the front of the restaurant as she called her mom.

"Hello" Paula said.

"I'm guessing that Dick came and asked for your permission to marry me since he has a tendency to act like he's from the 70's, which is why you insisted on me calling you when I got home" Artemis said into the phone.

"I thought it was sweet, he knew he couldn't go to your father so he came to me, and of course I said yes" Paula said defending herself.

Artemis smiled "Of course you did, you think Dick is the best thing to walk on this planet".

"I do not I only think he's a sweet, handsome young man" Paula said.

Artemis snorted "Sure whatever mom. Oh and I should probably tell you that I said yes".

Her mom squealed making Artemis pull the phone away from her ear. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you".

"Thanks mom" Artemis said as she allowed Dick to guide her to the car.

"We can talk tomorrow I bet your excited to get home" Paula said.

"Oh no it's fine mom we can talk now mom" Artemis said even though she really just wanted to hang up and celebrate with Dick.

"Artemis your 27 years old I know that you have sex. You just got engaged to your boyfriend who happens to be very good looking and I know you two want to celebrate. Now I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetie, I love you" Paula said sternly meaning there was no way Artemis could try and talk her way out of this one, although at this point she was so mortified she wasn't sure she could form sentences.

"uhh alright mom I love you to" Artemis managed to squeak out hanging up the phone.

Dick looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What's with you? You look all embarrassed".

"My mom practically just told me to stop talking to her so that we could go have sex" Artemis said.

"Are you serious?" A bugged eyed Dick asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah I'm serious. I know that she knows I'm having sex I told her that years ago but to be confronted about it by her is just mortifying".

Dick nodded his head trying to hide the smile on his face "I'm sure it is babe" he said pulling out of the parking lot.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him "Don't tell me you've never had any embarrassing moments like this with Bruce".

Dick shook his head "I haven't actually, whenever a girl came out of my room or his room for that matter we both ignored it, going on with our business. The only one that had a problem with it was Alfred but he quickly gave up trying to change either one us".

Artemis shook her head "I'm engaged to a play boy, I'm gonna have to ask Silena for some pointers".

"Hey I'm no longer a play boy, I am in a committed relationship with a girl I'm completely and helplessly in love with and plan to spend the rest of my life with" Dick said showing a boyish grin at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes "It's crazy how you can turn everything into something charming".

Dick just smiled "It's something I hope our kids will inherit, it got me out of a lot of trouble in school".

Artemis groaned "Don't even bring up kids those aren't happening for a long time".

"I know 'Mis, which means we have years to practice" Dick said as he pulled in front of her apartment.

Artemis grinned "Exactly what I was thinking, so what are you going to do boy wonder, take me upstairs and help me practice or are you going to sit in here all night".

"Oh I'm diffidently helping you practice" he said getting out of the car and running to her side of the car to help her out.

Artemis woke up to Dick trailing soft kisses down her face and neck.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" she sleepily asked.

Dick smiled kissing her quickly on the lips "Trying to wake up my beautiful fiancé".

"But your fiancé wants to sleep in" Artemis said "And wants her handsome fiancé to join her".

Dick laughed running his hand up and down her bare leg "Believe me 'Mis, I'd love to, but guessing that you forgot Damian is going to be here in forty minutes".

Artemis groaned "You couldn't have proposed a weekend we didn't have Damian".

Dick smiled "I've had that ring for a month now waiting for the perfect moment, and last night seemed right".

Sighing Artemis got out of the bed going towards her bathroom "Always the charmer" she said before closing the bathroom door.

Artemis stood in her kitchen making herself a cup of coffee when someone started constantly knocking on her front door, smiling Artemis moved to the front door.

"Arty" Damian cried right before jumping into her arms.

"Hello Damian" Artemis said laughing as she hugged him back "Hello Alfred".

"Hello Miss Crock, Master Wayne's bag is packed and ready to go. Master Richard said that you two will be bringing him back Sunday evening" Alfred said handing the bag to Artemis.

"Yes we are" Artemis said.

Alfred nodded his head "Will you two be joining us for dinner as well?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask Dick" Artemis said.

"Ask me what?" Dick asked coming into the living room.

"Will you and Miss Crock be joining us for dinner on Sunday when you bring Master Wayne home?" Alfred asked.

Dick shrugged "Sure why not".

"Alright then, I will see the three of you on Sunday then. Oh and congratulations Richard and Artemis" Alfred said before he turned to leave.

"Thanks Alfred" Dick called shutting the door.

"I missed you Arty" Damian said as he looked up at her.

Artemis smiled wrapping her arm around his shoulder "I missed you to little man" she said bending down to kiss his head.

"Hey what about me?" Dick asked faking a pout.

Damian smiled "What about you Dick?"

Artemis laughed "Yeah what about you Dick?"

Dick huffed "Fine, I see how I two you are, no love for the big brother or the fiancé".

"Oh don't be like that Dick, you know we love you" Artemis said as she and Damian moved towards him.

"Yeah come on Dick don't be such a baby" Damian said.

Artemis smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, while Damian hugged his other side.

"See we love you Dick" Artemis said as she kissed his cheek.

Dick laughed as he hugged both of them "I love you guys to".

"Finally now that that's settled what are we doing today?" Damian asked flopping down on the couch.

Artemis laughed letting go of Dick so she could grab her coffee. "What do you want to do little man?"

"I want to go to that place where it's full of trampolines and bounce houses" Damian said.

"Again we went there last time" Artemis said.

"Yeah but that place is awesome" Damian said.

"Come on 'Mis, please" Dick said doing the famous pout.

Artemis looked at the two brothers who were both giving her the pouty face "Fine" Artemis sighed.

Both boys cheered and Artemis shook her head, thinking how not even twenty four hours yet she agreed to marry a twenty five year old who still acted like a child. But that was one of the reason's she loved him, he could be so responsible one minute, and acting like the biggest kid the next. Leaning on her counter she watched as Dick and Damian wrestled on the living room floor. Even though she knew she wasn't ready for kids yet she looked forward to having them with Dick.


	33. Chapter 32

Big Surprise Chapter 32

Artemis sat in a comfy chair as she watched her fiancé and her soon to be brother in-law jump around and act like little kids, although only one of them actually was. Dick was showing off and doing tricks he had learned from being in the circus while Damian tried to copy him and failed, causing Dick to laugh.

Eventually Dick came and flopped down in the chair next to her, he was breathing a little heavier and he had beads of sweet on his forehead. Artemis smirked at him "Don't tell me your tired boy wonder".

Dick mock glared at her "Let's see you try it 'Mis, some of those tricks are extremely hard and I haven't done in a very long time".

Artemis smiled "I'm not the one who was raised in a circus boy wonder, some of those stunts are way out of my league and we both know it, I'll stick to what I know".

Dick laughed kissing her lightly on the lips "I like what you know; it's very sexy on you".

Artemis rolled her eyes even though she was smiling "Always the charmer, tell me is this how you get all of those big companies to sigh with Wayne Enterprises?"

Dick smiled boyishly "It only works when the big companies send a woman to meet with me, always their biggest mistake".

Artemis raised her eyebrow looking at him pointedly causing Dick's grin to fade and for him to start back peddling "You have nothing to worry about 'Mis I promise it's just harmless flirting, I swear you have nothing to worry about".

Artemis laughed patting his cheek "Don't worry we both know what will happen if you do something to pist me off babe".

Dick grimaced "Yes I know very well 'Mis".

"Good, now go burn off all of that sugar you snuck Damian" Artemis said.

Dick smiled sheepishly "You know I'm a sucker for the puppy eyes".

"Yes I know it's something were going to have to work on, now go" Artemis said pushing him towards Damian.

Dick laughed winking at her as he ran off to double bounce Damian into the air, causing Damian to shriek with laughter. Artemis shook her head, she knew she'd have to get Dick to stop falling for the damn puppy dog eyes before they had kids, otherwise they'd have some seriously spoiled children on their hands. On second thought there kids are going to be spoiled no matter what, with Bruce, Paula, Ollie, and Dinah as grandparents. This thought made her stop and tears fill in her eyes, her mom only had a year left to live according to the doctors, her mother would never see Artemis' children.

Artemis took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. After blinking a few times she focused on watching Dick and Damian bounce on the trampolines, but she noticed Dick looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Artemis smiled softly at him shaking her head.

Once the two boys were done bouncing they decided to go to a pizza parlor down the street for lunch.

"How do you feel about going to see my mom after this, you know tell her were engaged in person, so she can see the ring?" Artemis asked leaning against Dick.

"Yeah that sounds good" Dick said running his hand up and down her arm "Is that why you almost started crying at the bounce house earlier, you were thinking about your mom?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, can we talk about it later tonight when were alone?" Artemis asked looking into his blue eyes.

Dick smiled kissing her nose causing her to scrunch it up "You can tell me whenever you're ready; I'm not going to push you".

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Artemis asked.

"I think it's time you told me again" Dick said grinning.

Artemis smiled leaning closer to him so that their lips were just inches apart "I love you so much Richard Grayson".

"I love you to Artemis Crock" Dick said before pressing his lips to hers.

The two didn't break apart until they heard and "Eww" followed by Damian groaning.

"You do realize that your traumatizing me right?" Damian when they pulled apart from each other.

Dick laughed "Trust me you feel that way in a couple years".

"I already like girls idiot and have kissed plenty, but that doesn't mean I want to see you two doing it" Damian said.

"Oh and who have you kissed little man?" Artemis asked leaning on her elbow.

Damian blushed and muttered something incoherent, causing Dick and Artemis to start laughing.

"Alright you two let's get going before visiting hours are over" Artemis said.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked immediately falling into step with Artemis

"We're going to see my mom, I haven't seen her in a couple days" Artemis said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Cool I like your mom" Damian said.

Artemis laughed "Good because she thinks you're the cutest little boy since she meet Dick".

Damian grinned at Dick causing him to stick his tongue at the younger boy, as they got into Dick's car.

"I'm still cute ya know" Dick said as they drove to the hospital,

Artemis laughed "You're a different cute now; Damian is little kid cute which is a whole lot better than adult cute".

Dick pouted "You just love smashing my ego don't you".

Artemis grinned as she patted his leg "You know I do babe".

Dick just frowned, causing Artemis and Damian to start laughing.

As they pulled into the parking lot Dick started telling Damian the rule's "Remember Damian you have to be on the best behavior, Paula is sick and can't take jumping around very much, alright?"

Damian nodded his head "I understand".

"Good, now let's go in so she can scream and cry over our engagement" Artemis said as they got out of the car.

Dick smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the three of them walked into the building.

When they reached Paula's room Damian ran ahead of them entering first "Hi Miss Paula" he said excited.

"Damian what are you doing here?" Paula asked as Damian climbed on the bed to give her a hug and reluctantly let her kiss his cheek.

"Arty wanted to show you her ring so you can scream and cry" Damian said smiling largely as he wiped the kiss off his face.

Paula laughed as she looked at her youngest daughter "Just so you know I already did my screaming and crying last night after I got off the phone with you".

Artemis laughed giving her mom a hug "Yes but that was when you heard I said yes, you haven't seen the ring yet" she said setting her hand in her mother's so she could see it.

Paula gasped covering her mouth with her hand as tears sprang to her eyes "Oh my gosh its gorgeous".

Dick smiled setting his hands on Damian's shoulders as the two watched the mother and daughter gush over the ring.

"I don't get why their crying, it's just a ring" Damian whispered to Dick.

Paula and Artemis both heard him and broke their conversation to answer him "I'm crying because I've never been happier for my daughter, these are tears of joy sweetie, I'm happy she and Dick are getting married" Paula said.

"Oh, well I'm still confused" Damian said.

Artemis laughed "Don't worry little man you'll understand better one day".

"I must say Dick you have beautiful taste" Paula said smiling at her future son in-law.

Dick smiled charmingly something he always did around Paula "Thank you Paula, but I must admit Barbara helped me narrow it down to the final three before I made my choice".

"Wait you took Barbara to pick out the ring with you?" Artemis asked.

Dick smiled sheepishly "I needed a women's point of view, I've never picked out an engagement ring before".

"Well now it makes sense as to why Babs kept giving me weird knowing smiles" Artemis said as she sat down in the chair next to her mother's bed.

Paula laughed "It's amazing she kept the secret for so long, if you didn't hurry up and propose I was going to do it for you" Paula said to Dick.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment" Dick argued, causing the two women to laugh.

"We know you were babe. How are you feeling today mom?" Artemis asked.

"I've been pretty sore and tired today, they did a lot of testing yesterday and it's catching up with me today, but other than that everything is fine" Paula said smiling.

Artemis fought the urge like she did every time to blurt out that she knew what Paula was keeping from her. "Have the doctors told you anything about the results yet?" Artemis asked.

Paula shook her head "Not yet, they said it would take a couple of days. Now enough about me, how have you been Damian, it's been a while since Dick and Artemis have brought you to see me" Paula asked smiling at the little boy.

"I've been good, good grades, no more broken bones on me or anyone I go to school with, and I haven't gotten in any kind of fight or argument at school in almost two weeks" Damian said proudly.

Paula smiled "That's wonderful sweetie, but what about arguments with Tim?"

Damian's smile instantly vanished and he looked down at his feet "I still argue with Tim a lot" he muttered.

Paula frowned "Now sweetie you shouldn't argue with your brother, I know Bruce adopted him but he also adopted Dick and you don't argue with him, even if you aren't blood your still family, now there's always going to be arguments there's no avoiding it. But you need to at least try to stop having arguments with him as often, okay sweetie?" Paula said gently.

Damian nodded his head "I'll try Miss Paula".

Paula smiled at him "Good, now how have you been Dick?"

"Well your daughter said yes, so I don't think I've ever been happier" Dick said smiling at Artemis.

Artemis smiled winking at him. "Just wait until you have kids, then you'll change your mind when you're holding that precious baby in your arms" Paula said smiling.

Artemis laughed nervously "Kids aren't happening for a long time mom, were just focusing on getting married first".

Paula laughed "I know sweetie, it's just funny to see you get pale and nervous when ever kids are mentioned, it's supposed to be Dick who gets nervous".

Dick laughed "Yeah Artemis what's up with that?"

Artemis glared at both of them "Okay that's enough you two".

Paula and Dick laughed as they continued talking about different ideas for the wedding and everything they could think of. But when they all noticed Paula start looking tired and worn out they decided it was time to leave and get back to the apartment to make dinner.

"I'll see you in couple days okay mom, I love you" Artemis said hugging her mom.

"Tôi yêu bạn người yêu" _I love you sweetie_ Paula said kissing Artemis' cheek.

Dick and Damian each hugged her before they left "It was good to see you Paula".

"It's always good to see you to Dick, take care of my little girl for me" Paula said.

Dick smiled "Don't worry I will".

After all their good byes were over Dick took hold of Artemis' hand as they walked to the car "Don't worry 'Mis, everything's going to be okay" Dick whispered in her ear.

Artemis smiled at him but didn't say anything. It always amazed her whenever he did that, he always seemed to know what she was thinking and how to comfort her, even if it was just a hand hold and a whisper in her ear. As they drove back to the apartment no one spoke but Dick continued to hold her hand rubbing his thumb as an extra comfort.


	34. Chapter 33

Big Surprise Chapter 33

It had been a month since Dick and Artemis got engaged, they still hadn't set a date or planned anything about the wedding but they both knew who they wanted to be as their best man and maid of honor. Of course Dick choose Wally and Artemis choose Zatanna. Artemis made a point to see her mom at least every other day and if she couldn't see her she called her. Her mother still hasn't said anything about her only having a year at best to live, but Artemis could see her mom was getting worse. For the past month her mom had this horrible cough that wasn't going away and every time Artemis visited her it was worse.

Even though Artemis was dead tired from doing an overnight mission with Connor, Tim, Cassie, and Bart she was going to Gotham to visit her mom, she just needed to shower and get rid of the mud and blood first. She didn't need to give her mother a heart attack by showing up in mud and blood that was partly hers and other people.

She had just entered into the team shower room when and was getting ready to shower when Nightwing came in.

"How'd the mission go?" he asked trying not stare to much as she bent over to pull off her boats.

"Not too bad, although Bart did drop me in a gigantic mud puddle causing me to yell at him just like I did with Wally" Artemis said as she turned around to face him.

Nightwing was smiling as she turned around but his eyes quickly went to her side were she had a fairly large cut with blood around it.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly stepping towards her.

Artemis sighed "It's nothing Dick I'm fine I just need to get rid of this mud and then wrap it up".

"Tell me what happened?" he asked again.

Artemis rolled her eyes "One of the guys had a knife and he got a good shot at my ribs he was trying to stab me but I turned resulting in the slice instead".

Dick sighed stepping towards her to cup her face in his large calloused but soft hands "I hate seeing you hurt, but I'm glad you're okay".

Artemis smiled softly wrapping her arms around his waist "Now you know how I feel" she said before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

She pulled away shortly after "I need to take a shower so I can go visit my mom, can you come with me?"

"I can't I'm working on a case with Batman and Batgirl" Dick said apologetically.

"That's fine, when will you be home?" she asked

"I don't know it'll probably be late, I'll come to your place since I'll be in Gotham" Dick said.

"Okay, just make sure you eat something, I know you like to skip meals when your invested in a case" Artemis said smiling at him.

Dick smiled "I will I promise".

"Good now let me shower and then you can see me off" Artemis said.

Dick frowned "Alright alright I'm going" he said before bending down to kiss her one more time before he left the shower room.

It took her almost an hour to get all of the mud out of her hair but the worst part was cleaning out the cut on her side that crap stung like hell. After wrapping the cut in gauze in changing into clean clothes Artemis left the shower room heading towards the zeta tubes.

Just as she was about to enter someone grabbed her elbow pulling her into the shadows and kissing her hard on the mouth. But she would know that smell and gentle but hard touch anywhere, relaxing Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck kissing her fiancé.

Dick pulled away smiling "What if I had been Connor?"

Artemis smiled as she played with the hair on the back of his head "Then I would have just made out with boy of steel".

"I'm choosing to ignore that" Dick mumbled as he kissed her neck.

Artemis laughed "Good, now don't start anything you can't finish boy wonder".

"We both know I can always finish 'Mis" Dick said nipping her ear lobe making her sigh.

"Come on babe we both have places we need to be, when you get back to my place we can diffidently finish this" Artemis said pushing on his chest.

Dick sighed "Fine I'll see you later, I love you".

"I love you to" Artemis said kissing him briefly before she stepped out of the shadows and went through the zeta tubes heading towards Gotham. Artemis zipped up her jacket as she walked towards the bus station a couple blocks away. The bus ride was pretty boring accept for the occasional drunk who tried flirting with her, but Artemis just flashed her engagement ring and told them to back off.

Before going up to her mom's room Artemis grabbed a large coffee and a bagel, she really needed all the caffeine she could get to help keep her awake.

"Hey mom" Artemis said smiling as she entered the room. But her smile quickly vanished when she looked at her mom, Paula was even paler than the last time Artemis spoke to her, she had dark circles under her eyes and the white of her eyes were blood shot.

Paula gave her a weak smile "Hello sweetie" she wheezed out before she started coughing.

Artemis quickly moved to her mother's side "Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine Artemis I'm just trying to get rid of this nasty cough" Paula said squeezing her hand.

Artemis frowned "Mom you've had this cough for a month and it's not getting better, what have the doctors said about it?"

"Their giving me antibiotics but they aren't working" Paula said looking down at her hands.

Artemis took her mom's hand in hers "I'm an adult mom you can tell me stuff like this, I want to know what's going on with you".

Paula sighed "I know that sweetie but I don't like worrying you".

"I'm always worried about you mom, it's because I love you" Artemis said softly smiling.

"I love you to. You look tired did you have a long night?" Paula asked.

"Yeah being up twenty four hours makes you look like crap doesn't it, even after taking a shower" Artemis laughed.

Paula smiled and went to speak but started coughing again; she was coughing so hard that she could barely breathe. When she was finally done Artemis quickly handed her a glass of water.

"Don't look at me like that Artemis I'm fine, I just started taking a new antibiotic" Paula said.

"That's a scary cough mom, you could barely breath" Artemis said.

"It's normal the…" but she didn't finish she started coughing again but even worse than the last time. When she was done Paula pulled her hand away to show blood coming from her mouth.

Artemis' eyes widened and she quickly got to her feet "I'm getting a doctor" she said quickly before running out of the room to find a nurse.

"My mother she's in room 310 she just coughed up blood" Artemis said quickly when she found a nurse at the nurse's station.

The nurse's eyes widened and she quickly got up running towards Paula's room. When the nurse and Artemis got to the room, Paula still had blood running down her mouth and she was getting even paler. The nurse quickly grabbed some towels and handed them to Paula as she checked her vitals, but right when the nurse went to check her eyes Paula lost consciousness.

"Damn it" the nurse hissed as she pressed the emergency button.

Artemis stared wide eyed as the nurse lowered the bed and started doing all this different stuff. But before Artemis could even utter a word two more nurses followed by Paula's doctor ran into the room. One of the nurses gently set her hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"She's going to be fine sweetie I promise, we just need to take her into surgery you can follow us down there and then wait in the waiting room, is there anyone you'd like me to call?" The nurse asked.

"No I…. I can do it" Artemis said trying to fight the tears.

The nurse gave her a small smile before she turned to help the others push the bed out the door, Artemis silently followed behind them still fighting the tears, but when the doctors went through two double doors that she was permitted to go through Artemis slide against the wall finally letting the tears fall. After a couple of minutes when Artemis called down she pulled out her phone.

"Hello" they answered.

"Jade" Artemis breathed.

Two hours later Artemis and Jade sat side by side in silence, they hadn't spoken since Jade showed up, neither one knew what to say. But when Jade came running through the hallways to find her baby sister on the floor caved in on herself and crying Jade immediately went to the floor beside her and wrapped her in a hug, letting the tears run down her face as well. While Artemis went to the bathroom Jade called Roy and told him and Lian to track down Dick, no matter how much it angered her to admit it Artemis needed Dick right now.

Which is why a panicked stricken Dick ran into the room his blue eyes scanning the room quickly onto they landed on his fiancée "Artemis" he breathed running towards her.

Artemis' head snapped up when she heard his voice "Dick" she breathed standing up and walking into his big strong comforting arms.

Roy and Lian came in the shortly after him "Mommy" Lian said running from her father's side and jumping into her mother's arms. Roy smiled as he kissed his wife's head pulling her into his chest.

Artemis pulled away so that she could look at Dick "How did you know what happened?"

"Jade called Roy, he and Lian tracked me down, I must say getting tackled by a little girl is a new experience for me" Dick said smiling.

Artemis smiled sadly "I'm sure it was thank you for coming".

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here 'Mis" Dick said kissing her forehead.

Artemis closed her eyes as she hugged him tighter resting her cheek on his chest. Dick wrapped his arms around her tighter as he rested his chin on her head. When he opened his eyes he saw Jade giving him a small tight smile. 'Don't hurt her' she mouthed.

Dick smiled 'I won't' he mouthed back.

Dick was able to move so that he was sitting on one of the love seats with Artemis curled up next to him with her head buried in his neck. Jade and Roy sat on another love seat with Roy's arm around Jades shoulder while the other played with a sleeping Lian in Jade's lap.

"I'm scared Dick" Artemis whispered to him.

Dick turned his head so he could quietly whisper to her "I know you, I'm scared to. But you aren't alone; I'll be here the entire time".

"I love you so much Richard" Artemis said pulling away so she could see his blue eyes.

Dick cupped her cheek "I love you to Artemis" he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Are you the family of Paula Crock?" a tall doctor asked from the doorway.

Artemis stood up while Jade handed Lian to Roy so she could stand up as well "Were her daughters" Artemis said.

The doctor smiled "Would you like to talk somewhere private?"

"No we can speak here" Jade said trying to hide her annoyance.

The doctor nodded his head "Your mother's cancer has taken over her lungs, making them incredibly weak, which is why she has pneumonia resulting in the coughing up of the blood. We tried to see if we could save any part of her lungs, but there's no way we'd be able to do so, especially since she's already so weak. The cancer is progressing faster than we originally thought".

"What does this mean exactly?" Jade asked trying to control her emotions.

The doctor sighed "It means that your mother's life expectancy is shorter than we originally said".

"Like how short?" Artemis squeaked out.

"Three months" the doctor said sadly.

Artemis felt like she'd been thrown on her back, all the air escaped her lungs, and her legs felt like jelly, she staggered but Dick quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her against his chest.

"I'm terribly sorry but there's nothing we can do. She'll be waking up soon in recovery, I'll send a nurse to get you when she wakes up" The doctor said.

Dick nodded his head "Thank you" he said before he turned a tearful Artemis into his chest hugging her tightly.

Roy gently lay Lian on the love seat as he stepped to his emotional wife's side and wrapped her in a hug.


	35. Chapter 34

Big Surprise Chapter 34

An hour later Dick sat in the most uncomfortable chair in history with his head in his hands. Artemis and Jade had followed the nurse back forty minutes ago to see and talk to their mom. Roy sat next to him with Lian's head in his lap as he ran his hand through her hair to help keep her asleep.

Dick had never seen Artemis this distraught and he had no idea what to say or do for her. His parent's death was instant; he didn't have to watch them slowly fade away, although it seemed like it when they fell. But now Artemis has to slowly watch her mom suffer, Dick knew Artemis was one of the strongest people he ever meet but he wasn't sure if she would ever recover from this.

The minute he heard footsteps he sat up looking towards the entrance where the two Crock sisters came walking in side by side. Dick immediately stood up walking towards Artemis with his arms wide open. Artemis wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his strong chest.

"You wanna go home or stay?" Dick asked softly.

"Home please" Artemis said barely above a whisper.

Dick nodded his head "Okay we'll go home".

Artemis pulled away to hug Jade and kiss Lian on the forehead and give a brief hug to Roy before she went right back into Dick's arms so they could go back to her apartment.

Once they were inside her apartment Dick picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. Dick lay next to her on the bed just holding her in his arms and rubbing her back softly.

"Do you want me to make you anything?" Dick asked softly.

"No I just want you here with me" Artemis said looking into his caring blue eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Dick said kissing her forehead. The two of them stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Dick woke up before Artemis and decided he'd make her breakfast, he was pretty sure she hadn't eaten in almost twenty four hours. As Dick pulled out the eggs and other ingredients for omelets he started thinking. He knew Artemis was upset over losing her mother but he knew what really bothered her was that her mother wouldn't be there to see her have children and now she wouldn't see her get married.

That's when Dick's eyes widened and a huge crazy but brilliant idea came to him.

"Hey" Artemis said roughly as she came up behind him making him jump.

Dick pulled the omelet's off the stove before he turned around to kiss her on the forehead "I made omelets and toast, you need to eat babe".

"I know, and I will. What were you thinking about so hard that made you jump when I came in?" Artemis asked.

"I was thinking of a crazy brilliant slightly scary idea" Dick said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"I know that all of this is heard for you and I know that what has always bothered you is that your mom wouldn't see you have children and I know that now it's bothering you that she won't she us get married, so I was thinking of a way we could fix that" Dick said.

"If you plan on getting me pregnant right now I will hurt you" Artemis said pointedly.

"No not that, neither of us are quite ready for kids yet. I was thinking about the marriage thing, I know we wanted to wait but what if we did a small civil ceremony in your mom's room. With just us, your mom, and maybe Roy, Jade and Lian, and the pastor or whoever to marry us" Dick said.

"Are you serious?" Artemis asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know this is important to you, it's important to me as well, I think we should do it. We can have a big wedding with all of our friends later, no one will know. Accept Bruce but he'll understand and won't say anything" Dick said smiling.

Artemis smiled "I think it's the best idea you've ever came up with. I want to marry you I don't care where we get married and two weddings sounds amazing".

Dick laughed "So were really going to do it then?"

Artemis nodded her head "Yes we are, but I want to keep it a surprise to mom. When should we do it?"

Dick rested his forehead against hers "Whenever you want to, we can do it tomorrow if you want.

"How about we do it in a month give mom some time to recover and accept the news. Are you sure your family wont get mad about us practically eloping without them?" Artemis asked concerned.

"I'll explain it to them, and promise them we'll have a big wedding later down the road. It'll probably be Babs who gets upset the most but I'm sure she'll understand. And no one else has to know were married, well keep it secret" Dick said.

"You do realize how hard that's going to be for you right?" Artemis asked.

"I know the paparazzi are always going crazy over our relationship and if Bruce Wayne's ward suddenly elopes they'll have a hay day. But being a part of the Bat family does has it's privileges, Bruce can make it so that no one see's it until we have the big wedding. And we'll make sure we get a minister we trust to keep it quiet" Dick said.

Artemis smiled "You just think of everything don't you?"

Dick grinned at her "I try. I also have another idea. I'll make you a bubble bath with your favorite bubbles with candles the whole relaxation girly thing and then we can go to that coffee shop you like so much and then go talk with Jade and Roy".

"Have I told you how much I love you yet?" Artemis asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't think you have" Dick said setting his hands on her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"I love you so much Richard Grayson" Artemis said smiling at him.

"I love you to Artemis Crock" Dick said before he kissed her, slowly and passionately.

Artemis slide her hands through his hair slightly pulling it making Dick groan. Dick firmly grasped her thighs and stood up making Artemis wrap her legs around his waist. As if she were as light as a feather Dick carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed.

He pulled away his blue eyes covered in lust "You sure you want to do this right now?" he asked.

Artemis nodded her head biting her lip, her signature sign. Dick didn't hesitate when he pressed his lips back onto hers.

Two hours later Artemis watched as Dick made the relaxing bath he had promised her, he was only wearing his sweat pants since Artemis stool his shirt. But Artemis liked it that way because it meant she could openly stare at her gorgeous fiancé's shirtless body. He might be covered in scars but to her they made him even more gorgeous. Especially the ones she knew were there because he was doing what he loved and saving the people he cared about the most.

Once the water was done Artemis took off Dick's shirt knowing Dick was watching her. As she sat down in the hot water she sighed, already she was relaxing. Dick smiled and went to leave but Artemis called his name.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked smiling at him.

Dick smiled "Baths are a little girly but I think I could just this once" he said taking his sweat pants off and climbing into the large bath tub with her.

Artemis snorted "You realize that I know you take baths to right".

"There ice baths for sore muscles" Dick protested.

"Yeah and where's the ice?" Artemis asked.

Dick frowned "Fine I take baths after a stressful day".

Artemis smiled triumphantly "Don't worry babe I won't tell anyone, that you like to enjoy hot bubble baths".

Dick narrowed his eyes at her "You're going to tell Zatanna aren't you?"

Artemis laughed "You know me to well".

Dick groaned "Yeah and then she's going to tell Wally and everyone else and no one will take me seriously".

"I'm just teasing you babe I won't say anything. I don't want to ruin your reputation" Artemis said still laughing at him.

"You are one cruel woman Ms. Crock" Dick said smiling at her.

Artemis grinned "What are you going to do about it Grayson?"

"Absolutely nothing because I find it sexy as hell" Dick said grinning at her.

"I think I'll call Jade later and tell her that we can meet tomorrow, I don't really feel like talking about all that today" Artemis said.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked softly.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah, today I want to spend in your arms. I know what's going to happen we don't need to talk about anything right now. I just want to be with you and let you comfort me, I'm sure Jade would understand".

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do 'Mis" Dick said softly kissing the top of her head.

Artemis closed her eyes leaning back into Dick's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.


	36. Chapter 35

Big Surprise Chapter 35

**June 26****th**** 2017**

Artemis Crock sat in Jade's car wearing a simple white sun dress, her long blonde hair flowed down her back. She picked at her nails and her leg was constantly bouncing, she had never been this nervous in her life. But there really was no reason to be so nervous; she was marrying the man of her dreams, her best friend. She had never felt so many conflicting feelings at one time in her life, she was happy, nervous, scared, excited, and everything else someone could think of.

"If you don't stop bouncing your damn leg I'm going break it" Jade said from the driver seat.

"I'm nervous, weren't you nervous when you married Roy?" Artemis asked stopping the leg bouncing but she still picked at her nails.

"Of course I was. But seriously you're driving me insane" Jade said glaring at her.

"This is huge Jade; we had planned on having a big wedding and now were eloping. How do I know I'm ready for this?" Artemis asked timidly.

"Auntie Artemis you love Uncle Dick right?" Lian asked from the back seat.

Artemis turned around to look at her niece "Yes of course I do sweetie, I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as Uncle Dick".

Lian smiled "Then there's your answer".

Artemis frowned looking at Jade who smirked at her "There's your answer sis".

Artemis sat back in her seat watching as Jade pulled up to the hospital.

"Time to go Roy and Dick are already inside with the minister" Jade said "You can do this Artemis, you both love each other and that's all that matters".

Artemis smiled "Thank you for being here Jade".

Jade just smiled as she got Lian out of the car and made her way inside with her sister following after her. They all decided that they would let Paula know about the wedding the day before the wedding. The nurses helped her get ready in a nice outfit and helped decorate the room a little bit so it looked less like a hospital room.

When Artemis turned the corner she saw Roy and Dick standing with an older man talking. Roy wore dress pants with a white button up shirt with a black tie. Dick wore the same thing but to Artemis he had never looked more handsome. Roy said something to Dick causing him to turn around, his smile instantly got wider when he saw her. He slowly started walking towards her as Jade and Lian walked towards Roy.

"You look beautiful" Dick said smiling at her.

Artemis smiled as she looked up at him "You look pretty handsome yourself".

"You ready for this?" Dick asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I think so, what about you boy wonder?" Artemis asked.

"I've been dreaming about this day since I was fourteen" Dick said with a large smile.

"Come on guys were ready" Roy said poking his head out of the room.

Dick grabbed her hand "You ready to me Mrs. Grayson?"

"I've been ready" Artemis said softly.

Dick smiled as he led her into her mom's hospital room. The room looked beautiful there were flowers and streamers all over the room. Her mom sat up in her bed wearing a nice cream colored outfit, her make-up and her was done as well, and she wore the biggest smile Artemis had ever seen on her. Artemis let go of Dick's hand to go to her mother's side.

"Oh sweetie you look so beautiful" Paula said squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Thank you mom" Artemis said smiling.

"Tôi yêu bạn" Paula said _I love you_. "Now go marry that handsome man before I do" she said smiling.

Artemis laughed kissing her mom's cheek before going to stand next to Dick in front of the minister.

"Are we ready to proceed?" the minister asked.

Dick and Artemis both nodded their heads with large smiles on their faces.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Richard John Grayson and Artemis Lian Crock. Does anyone here have any objections as too why these two should not be married?"

"You two have written your own vows so I will let you begin" the minister said motioning to Dick.

Dick smiled turning to face Artemis so he could look her in the eye "Artemis Crock, I've known you since I was thirteen and we've been friends ever since. I've always had a crush on you, but as time grew I feel in love with you. I can't picture my life without you, and I never want to. I love you more than I ever thought possible for someone like me, and I promise to keep loving you for as long as I live".

Artemis smiled not even trying to hold back the tears going down her face, this was one moment she could be weak in front of others. "Richard Grayson I've known you for so long now that it's impossible to think of a life without you. You're the one person who understands everything about me, the one person who knows how to annoy me, make me laugh, and make me love you ten times more all in one moment. I promise to love you and keep you intact for as long as I live".

The minister smiled "Now repeat after me".

"I, Richard Grayson, take you, Artemis Crock, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Dick said sliding the ring onto Artemis' finger.

Artemis took the ring from Jade and turned to face Dick "I, Artemis Crock, take you, Richard Grayson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forwards, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, until death do us part" she said sliding the ring on his finger.

The minister smiled closing his bible "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. I introduce to you for the first time Mr. Mrs. Richard Grayson".

Dick smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him before gently pressing his lips to her. Everyone started clapping, when they pulled away Artemis immediately looked towards her mother who was smiling with tears running down her face.

The nurses pushed in a cart with a two layer wedding cake, suprising both Dick and Artemis.

"What's a wedding without cake" Jade said smiling.

Artemis smiled hugging her sister "Thank you, for everything" she whispered to her.

Jade smiled hugging her back "I wasn't always the best big sister so I had to make up for it, I'm really happy for you Artemis".

Artemis pulled away immediately moving to her brand new husbands side. Dick wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her temple "How does it feel to be Mrs. Grayson?"

Artemis smiled "It feels pretty damn good".

Artemis looked down when she felt someone tugging on her dress, she looked down to see Lian.

"Auntie Artemis can I have cake now?" she asked.

Artemis laughed "Of course you can sweetie".

Lian squealed running towards the cake were the nurses were cutting it. Dick and Artemis smiled as they walked to her mother's bed side.

"Welcome to the family Richard" Paula said smiling at him.

Dick smiled "Thank you Paula".

"I'm so happy for you two, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy Artemis" Paula said.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy mom" Artemis said truthfully.

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Paula asked.

"We're going to Italy for a couple of days" Dick said.

Paula frowned "That's not very long; you should go on a longer honeymoon".

"We didn't want to go on a long honeymoon. We can take a honeymoon whenever we want, it's the perks of being the son of Bruce Wayne" Dick said smiling.

Paula sighed "If that's what you want but a honeymoon should be longer than a couple of days".

Artemis just smiled "Neither of us care about the honeymoon, we've traveled a lot in our lives".

Paula just shook her head "You two amaze me. Now get out of here and enjoy your first night of being married".

Artemis bent down hugging her mother tightly "I love you mom".

"I love you to sweetie, now go enjoy being married" Paula said smiling at her daughter and new son in-law.

"We'll be back in a couple of day's mom, I'll make sure to bring you back a souvenir" Artemis said hugging her mother again.

Dick hugged her as well "I'll make sure she calls you when we land".

Paula smiled "You're a good man; now seriously get out of here, before I make Jade through you out".

Dick and Artemis laughed; leaving the room Dick wrapped his arm around her waist, never letting the smile leave his face.

When they were in Dick's car Artemis noticed they weren't heading towards the airport "Where are we going?" she asked.

Dick smiled "We have a couple hours before we need to be on the plane, besides even if were later they'll wait for us".

Artemis narrowed her eyes "So where are we going?"

"Home, so we can practice being married" Dick said smiling.

Artemis laughed "I like that idea, Mr. Grayson".

"I knew you would Mrs. Grayson" Dick said intertwining their fingers.

When they got back to Artemis' apartment Dick picked her up bridal style and carried her over the thresh hold making Artemis roll her eyes at him for his cheesiness, but she really did like it, even if she wouldn't admit it to him.

As it turned out they were late for their plane, but having a private plane does have it's benefits.


	37. Chapter 36

**July 3 2017**

Big Surprise Chapter 36

A week later Artemis and Dick had just gotten back to Artemis' apartment from visiting her mom. They had gone straight from the airport to the hospital to see Paula. But both of them were jetlag and just wanted to sleep.

"You wanna practice some more before we go to sleep?" Dick asked grinning as he unlocked the door.

"You know for someone who was a major playboy since the age of seventeen you're completely incorrigible" Artemis said shaking her head.

Dick just grinned as he threw their baggage in the apartment before grabbing her and pulling her into his chest "If my memory serves me correctly your just as bad Mrs. Grayson" he said before kissing her hard on the mouth.

Artemis quickly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as Dick grabbed her butt lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dick walked through the apartment door slamming it shut with his foot. He went to move towards the bedroom but he sensed something was off. Opening his eyes he saw Barbara sitting on the couch with her arms covered over his chest, glaring at the two of them.

Artemis pulled away when Dick stopped moving his lips "Babe what's wrong?" she asked but when she saw Dick's eyes wide open and his mouth parted in shock she untangled her legs from around his waist turning around to see a very angry Barbara Gordon sitting on her couch.

"Barbara what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Why is it that I had to learn about your eloping from Damian? That you didn't tell me about face to face" Barbara asked standing up and walking towards the two of them. Dick immediately backed up until he hit the wall. Barbara walked past Artemis her eyes and death glare set on Dick. "We tell each other everything Richard Grayson, and I have to find out that you're married from your little brother" Barbara hissed poking him in the chest.

"Babs please…." Dick said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Don't Babs me Richard Grayson…You can't sweet talk your way out of this one" Barbara said ready for another rant.

"Barbara please just listen to us" Artemis said from behind her. Barbara turned around still glaring but she didn't start yelling. "We didn't mean to upset you, we were going to tell you in person when we got back. Were sorry we didn't tell you sooner but everything's been completely crazy. This week has been the only time we've had together. Between work, and being at the hospital every day I hardly see Dick except at night. And there's still nights were I don't get to see him because he has to stay in Bludhaven. Were sorry we didn't tell you but everything has been completely crazy. But were still going to have the big wedding, we wanted to make sure my mom could see us get married before she died" Artemis said pleading with her friend.

Barbara sighed stepping towards Artemis and wrapping her in a hug "I'm sorry I didn't think about how hard all of this is on the two of you. All I could think about was my best friend getting married to the girl he's loved since thirteen and me not being there".

Artemis smiled pulling away from her "I know and I understand but we promise there'll be a big wedding that you, Zatanna, and Megan are going to be in".

Dick set his hand on his oldest friends shoulder "We really are sorry Babs".

Barbara shook her head "I know, and I'm sorry for freaking out, I didn't think clearly".

Dick just smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder "It's okay your allowed to have an occasional freak out".

"I have to go, I have a scouting mission with Tim and Cassie but I think it's more of a babysitting job than anything. I really am sorry for freaking out on you guys" Barbara apologized again.

Artemis smiled "It's fine we understand and your welcome here anytime, you know as long as you knock" Artemis joked.

Barbara smiled hugging her again "I'll see you guys later" she said hugging Dick and kissing his cheek.

"See ya Babs" Dick called after her.

"I still think it's weird that you two are so close after dating and being each other's first" Artemis said flopping down on the couch.

Dick just smiled sitting down next to her "And it's not weird for you and Wally, you two were almost married and you two are still close".

"True, but I think all of our lives are weird" Artemis said laying her head on his shoulder.

"And it always will be, especially since you just married Bruce Wayne's ward" Dick said laughing.

Artemis hummed lifting her head to look at him "I know but that's exactly why I married you boy wonder" she said kissing him.

Ring, ring, ring

Groaning Dick picked up the phone "Hello" he answered his voice thick from sleep.

"Dick are you home, I want to come see you and Arty?" Damian's voice rushed through the phone.

"Damian why are you calling so early?" Dick asked sitting up in the bed.

"It's nine at night Dick why are you asleep?" Damian asked.

"We just got home Damian were tired" Dick said trying to avoid the little boy coming over so he could just cuddle with his wife and eat at the table wearing whatever the hell they wanted.

"You two got home almost five hours ago that's plenty of time to rest and be ready to see your favorite little brother" Damian said.

Dick sighed rubbing his eyes "What if I promise you we'll come hang out with you tomorrow after we get some sleep?"

"Come on Dick I want to see you and Artemis now, ever since Miss Paula got really sick I barely get to see you guys" Damian said using his whiny voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Artemis whispered glaring at Dick like it was his fault.

"Damian he wants to come over, you can talk to him" Dick said giving her the phone and burying his head in his pillow to go back to sleep letting his wife take care of his dirty work. Little did he know that his wife was diffidently not taking care of his dirty work.

Artemis hung up the phone snuggling up to Dick and kissing his neck.

"What'd you tell Damian?" Dick asked pulling her on top of him.

"That we were tired and that we missed him" Artemis said between kisses.

Dick flipped them over so that he was hovering above her kissing her neck "Good" he mumbled moving to kiss her lips but Artemis pushed on his chest stopping him.

"It is good because he's going to be here in ten minutes" Artemis said smiling at him.

"What I thought you were telling him no" Dick said.

"Come on babe we haven't spent very much time with him and he's upset he wants to spend time with his big brother" Artemis said.

Dick sighed rolling over onto his back "No I get it".

Artemis smiled kissing him "Good now what do you want for dinner? I'm starving".

"Tacos" Dick said smiling.

Artemis laughed "Tired of Italian food?"

"I never thought I'd say this but yes I'm tired of Italian, now if only you knew how to make some homemade Romanian food, then I'd really be happy" Dick said smiling.

"I can't read Romanian which means I can't read your mothers recipes" Artemis said getting out of the bed and moving to the bathroom.

"You're slowly starting to learn just like I am with Vietnamese babe" Dick said following her into the bathroom "You know we can speed things up if we take a shower together" Dick said grinning at her.

Artemis laughed as she pulled his shirt from earlier over her head "Good we were thinking the same thing boy wonder, now hurry up and join me" she said stepping into the shower with Dick quickly behind her.

Ten minutes later Artemis stood in the kitchen wearing running shorts and a grey tank top as she made tacos for dinner while Dick sat the kitchen table typing furiously on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked turning to face him.

"Writing a report for work that's due tomorrow" Dick said his eyes never leaving the computer screens.

"And how long have you known about this report?" Artemis asked.

Dick shrugged "About two weeks" he said like it was nothing.

"You act like your still in high school" Artemis said shaking her head.

Dick just shrugged again "If I remember correctly I only did my homework last minute because I was saving the world every other night".

"And what's your excuse now that you're an adult?" Artemis asked.

Dick actually stopped typing on his computer and looked up at her "Well as an adult I'm still saving the world every other night, but I just got married last week and went to Italy for a brief honeymoon. So my life is still if not crazier as it was in high school. Besides it's for my own department which I happen to be head of".

"Oh so by us getting eloped which might I remind you was your idea makes your life crazier?" Artemis asked setting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Dick just smiled as he stood up walking towards her "Yes I remember that us getting married was my idea and it was the best idea I've ever had. By us getting married my life has diffidently gotten crazier but I wouldn't change it for anything, I knew what I was getting into and I know once your father finds out he'll try to kill me but I love you Artemis and I wouldn't change anything about my life because it lead me to you" Dick said setting his arms on her waist and pulling her to him.

Artemis rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around him "You always know how to defuse my anger".

Dick smiled "I'm still trying to figure out if it's a good thing or bad thing".

Artemis laughed "In this case it's a very good thing for you. I love you to Dick".

Dick leaned down and kissed her but right as their lips touched the front door was thrown open.

"Arty" Damian cried running towards her and wrapping his arms her waist in a hug.

Artemis laughed hugging the little boy "I missed you to Damian".

A smiling Bruce stood in the doorway "I tried to stop him".

Dick just shook his head walking towards Bruce "I'm sure you did" he said as he hugged his father figure.

Bruce at least pretended to be hurt "I truly did I told him once the elevator stopped not to barge into your house, he just choose not to listen".

Dick laughed "Ya you tried really hard".

"I'll be by tomorrow to pick him up for training. Are you going to join us?" Bruce asked.

"I'm training with the team tomorrow, I'm not sure about Artemis" Dick said looking at his wife and brother.

Artemis looked up from Damian's very interesting conversation "I'm training with the team also after I visit my mom".

Bruce nodded his head "Okay, make sure Tim works on his reaction times, he and Barbara will be joining you as well".

"Yeah okay I can do that. We'll see you tomorrow Bruce" Dick said giving him another hug.

Bruce moved towards Damian and Artemis where he hugged Damian "I expect you to be on your best behavior, I'll see you tomorrow".

Damian nodded his head "Okay see you tomorrow".

"Thanks for taking him" Bruce said to Artemis giving her a brief hug.

Artemis just smiled "We love having him over it was no problem".

Once Bruce was out the door Dick went back to the kitchen table finishing his report for work, while Artemis made a plate for herself and Damian of tacos.


	38. Chapter 37

Big Surprise Chapter 37

**July 10****th**** 2017 4:00 am**

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

"Dick get the phone" Artemis said nudging a sleeping Dick with her elbow.

"Mmmm" Dick said rolling over and covering his head with his pillow.

"Ass" Artemis mumbled reaching over his body to get the annoying phone. Who the hell was calling at four in the morning, when she and Dick didn't get home until one from a mission.

"Hello" Artemis said stifling a yawn.

"Artemis it's me" her sister said through the phone.

"Jade what's going on? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis it's mom, the hospital just called me. Her heart stopped, they were able to revive her but their tests show that they don't know how long she has before it stops again. And they don't know if they'll be able to revive her again, they were barely able to do it the first time" Jade said trying to control the tears.

Artemis sat straight up "Are you there?"

"Roy and I are on our way. We dropped Lian off with Dinah and Ollie. You need to come to the hospital Artemis" Jade said.

"I'm on way" Artemis said hanging up.

"Dick wake up" Artemis yelled jumping out of the bed.

It startled Dick so much that he jumped up getting ready in a fighting stance "What's going on?" He said alert and looking around the room for danger.

"Jade called, mom's heart stopped but they were able to revive her but just barely. We need to get to the hospital" Artemis said grabbing a pair of pants.

Dick's eyes widened but he didn't say anything he quickly moved towards the dresser grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Once they were both ready the got into Dick's car speeding towards the hospital they didn't say anything as they drove to the hospital. Dick parked his car, and the two ran inside running into Jade and Roy in the hallway.

Artemis immediately went to her sister "Have you seen her yet?"

"No the doctor is talking to her now" Jade said hugging her baby sister tightly.

"What happened exactly?" Artemis asked when the two sisters pulled away.

"I don't know all I know is that the nurse called and said that mom's heart had stopped; they were able to revive her but just barely. The doctor was going to do some tests but according from what he saw it wasn't looking to good and that we should come to the hospital as soon as possible. She said she tried calling you but you didn't answer so she called me" Jade said.

"She must have called while we were on our mission, I didn't check my phone when I got home" Artemis said.

Dick wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his chest when the doctor came out of the room.

"I just finished all of my tests, the cancer has completely spread to her heart which is why it stopped. The cancer is weakening her heart making it work ten times harder than it should. I'm not sure we'll be able to revive it a second time. I told you mother this and she said that if her heart stops again that she does not want to be revived, and she doesn't want to be put on machines" the doctor said grimly.

"Can we see her?" Jade asked.

"She's asking for the two of you, you'll be able to stay in the room as long as you like" The doctor said.

Artemis looked up at Dick trying to hold her tears in "Come with me?" she asked hoarsely.

Dick kissed her forehead "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else babe".

Artemis took a deep breath before grabbing Dick's hand and going into the hospital bedroom.

Once her eyes laid on her mother the tears instantly started flowing down her cheeks. Paula had tubes going in and out of her all over, she had dark brown circles under her eyes and her skin was ghostly pale. Artemis let go of Dick's hand moving towards the bed.

"Hey mom" she said trying to swallow a sob.

Paula gave her a weak smile as she grabbed Artemis' hand "Oh sweetie don't cry, we all knew this was coming".

Artemis shook her head "That doesn't mean I accepted it".

"I know baby but always remember Tôi yêu bạn (I love you)" Paula said kissing her cheek.

"Tôi yêu bạn mẹ (I love you mom)" Artemis said back.

Dick smiled sadly deciding to leave the room as Jade came in joining her mom and sister on the bed. Going to the waiting room Dick found Roy sitting in one of the chairs with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"How's Jade handling it?" Dick asked sitting down next to Roy.

Roy sighed "She's trying to be strong but I can tell all she wants to do is break down, but she refuses to do it in front of anyone else. What about Artemis?"

"I think she tried being strong but the moment she saw how horrible Paula looked in that bed she gave up, and let herself be weak for once" Dick said.

"I don't know what to do for her, I don't know how to make this alright" Roy said sadly.

"I don't think there is a way" Dick said sitting back in his chair.

"Has Jade heard anything from Lawrence?" Dick asked.

"I know she talked to him about six months ago, but I have no idea if he knows about how bad Paula's condition is. You think he'll show up?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea but he probably won't be too happy when he finds out his 'baby girl' went and eloped the son of Bruce Wayne" Dick said with a little laugh.

Roy smiled "No he won't be".

"You think we should go check on them?" Dick asked.

"No we should let them be alone for a little while" Roy said standing up to get a refill on his coffee.

Dick sighed leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He felt useless right now; there was nothing he could do to save Paula, or to make Artemis feel better again. He didn't like this feeling at least not when it came to Artemis. He didn't even know what to say to her, he lost his parents in a flash, not slowly over time. He watched them die in front of them but not like this, this was pure torture, he wasn't sure if Artemis or even himself would ever be able to get over loosing Paula like this.

Roy set his hand on Dick's shoulder "Let's go check on our girls" he said softly.

Dick nodded his head following his friend down the hallway. They entered the room to see Jade and Artemis sitting on each side of Paula with their arms wrapped around each other. Dick and Roy each went to their wives sides setting their hands on their shoulders trying their best to give the women they loved comfort and strength. Eventually Dick and Roy moved to the foot of the bed and shared different stories with the three Nyguen women.

Four hours later Dick, Artemis, Roy, and Jade sat a table in the hospital cafeteria while Paula slept.

"Have you heard anything from dad?" Artemis asked Jade.

Jade shook her head "It's been about six months since I've spoken to him, I never said anything about mom being sick. But he always seems to find a way to figure things out. I'm actually surprised he hasn't showed up yet to ruin everything".

"Spoke to soon little girl, here I am" Lawrence Crock said smiling at them.

Artemis immediately tensed and Jade's face immediately turned as hard as stone.

"I guess you two are my son in-laws, unfortunately we haven't had the pleasure to meet, but from what I gather you're both the adopted sons of very rich men" Lawrence said grinning.

Dick stood up offering Lawrence his hand "Richard Grayson, it's nice to meet you Mr. Crock".

Lawrence smirked tightly gripping Dick's hand "I would like to say the same but since you secretly married my daughter without my permission I can't" he said glaring at Dick as he squeezed his hand trying to break it.

"I swear to god dad if you break my husband's hand I will break yours" Artemis said standing up and glaring at her dad.

Lawrence's glare moved from Dick to Artemis but he reluctantly let go of Dick's hand his glare quickly moving to Roy.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself boy" he said to Roy.

Roy laughed "I might be the adopted son of Oliver Queen but that does not mean I have to use my manners to introduce myself to you, especially since it seems that you've already done your research on me".

Jade laughed "God I love you".

"Watch it boy, you have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of" Lawrence said.

Roy matched his glare "Actually I do you're a worthless piece of shit who thinks he's a father, and you have no idea what I'm capable of".

"I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you" Jade said grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked trying to ignore her sister and brother in-law making out like two teenagers.

"I came to see Paula and my daughters" Lawrence said acting like he was concerned.

"Like you care, when mom got hurt and went to prison you let her take the fall you didn't even try to help her. You've never cared, you left Jade and I to fend for ourselves. Why are you really here?" Artemis asked again.

"I came because I need help, someone took something important from me and I need help getting it back" Lawrence said gruffly.

"I left that life, and I'm never going back, I have a family that I need to think about, so don't even bother" Jade said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't look at me, I'm sure as hell aint gonna help you" Artemis said still glaring at her father.

"If your only here to try and get Artemis and Jade's help you should just leave, they aren't going to help you, they are here to be with their mother" Dick said.

"Don't talk to me like that pretty boy, I'll knock every single one of your teeth out" Lawrence said stepping closer to Dick.

"I'd love to see you try" Dick said not backing down, he had enough of Lawrence already and didn't want him hurting Artemis any more than he already had.

Lawrence growled throwing a punch at Dick but Dick blocked it grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back "Being the son of a millionaire you have to learn self-defense, and I know exactly who you are Sportsmaster, but you don't scare me. I think it's time you leave" Dick said letting go of his arm and shoving him forward.

Lawrence turned around trying to act tough but you could see in his eyes that he was a little scared of Dick "This isn't over" he huffed out before storming off down the hallway.

Dick wrapped his arms around Artemis pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head "Come on let's go see your mom" he said intertwining their fingers.

"I love you" Artemis said looking into his deep blue eyes.

Dick smiled kissing the tip of her nose "I love you to Mrs. Grayson".


	39. Chapter 38

Big Surprise Chapter 38

**July 18****th**** 2017 12:00pm**

For the next two weeks Artemis hardly left the hospital, the only time she left was when Dick had to physically pick her up and carry her out of the hospital so that she would go home to rest, eat, and shower. Jade would come almost every day as well but she wouldn't stay at night like Artemis because she had to put Lian to bed. Dick had to work during the week but at night and on the weekends he was by Artemis' side offering her comfort and support.

Today like normal Artemis sat at her mom's bedside holding her hand, as they talked about different things, but they kept their conversation in Vietnamese. It seemed the sicker that Paula got the more she spoke in Vietnamese.

Paula had just finished telling Artemis a story when Dick walked in the room wearing a white button up shirt, his tie was loosened and dangling from his neck, he was carrying a brown paper bag in one hand and his suit jacket in the other.

Artemis smiled walking towards her husband "What are you doing here?" she asked stopping in front of him.

Dick smiled "I took the rest of the day off work so I could come have lunch with you guys; I picked food up from that Vietnamese restaurant you like so much".

"You didn't have to do that" Artemis said even though she was really excited he did.

Dick smiled setting the bag on the table and his jacket on the chair, he pulled her into his arms "I wanted to do it, I like having lunch with you and Paula".

Artemis smiled up at him "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No I don't think you have Mrs. Grayson" Dick said grinning.

"I love you so much Richard Grayson" Artemis said standing on her toes and kissing him.

"Come on let's eat lunch before it gets to cold" Dick said when they parted.

Paula could no longer eat solid food so Dick and Artemis sat around the little table as they ate their lunch.

"How was work?" Artemis asked as they sat next to Paula's bed while she napped.

"Incredibly boring, I sat through a board meeting all morning" Dick said as he played with her hair. "How's she doing today?" he asked looking at the sleeping Paula.

Artemis sighed "She hasn't spoken any English at all today, and her blood pressure is dangerously low but they can't risk giving her the blood pressure medicine because it could put her into coma".

Dick kissed the side of her head "I'm sorry babe I know this has to be hard on you".

"I feel so helpless, I know she's in pain but there's nothing I can do for her" Artemis said tears springing to her eyes.

"I….." but before Dick could say anything Paula woke up from her nap.

"Artemis" she whispered hoarsely.

"Tôi ở đây mẹ" (I'm here mom) Artemis said taking her hand in hers.

"ở đâu Jade" (Where is Jade) Paula asked.

"Tôi ở đây mẹ" Jade said walking through the door with Lian in her arms and Roy behind her.

Paula smiled tiredly "Con gái của tôi ngọt ngào, cháu gái, và con trai trong luật pháp, tôi yêu tất cả các bạn rất nhiều" (My sweet daughters, granddaughters, and son in-laws, I love you all so much) Paula took a deep breath grabbing both of her daughters hands as Lian lay her head on her chest "Tôi xin lỗi vì tôi đã không ở đó khi bạn cần tôi, nhưng Hãy nhớ rằng tôi sẽ luôn luôn ở đó đợi em trong trái tim của bạn" (I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me, but remember that I will always be there for you in your heart) "Anh yêu em rất nhiều Lian" (I love you so much Lian" she said kissing her head "đưa cô ấy ra khỏi phòng xin vui lòng Roy" (Take her out of the room please Roy).

"She wants you take Lian out of the room" Jade said looking at Roy.

Roy nodded his head moving towards the bed and picking up the little girl "Come on sweetie lets go get some ice cream" he smiled at Paula kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room with Lian.

"Chúng ta đều biết đó là thời gian tôi đi, tôi không muốn bạn buồn, tôi muốn bạn được hạnh phúc và sống đời sống của bạn, tôi yêu hai con nhiều" (We all know it's my time to go, I don't want you to be sad, I want you to be happy and live your lives', I love you both so much)

Artemis and Jade both had tears running down their faces "Tôi tha thứ cho bạn mẹ" (I forgive you mom) Jade said squeezing her hand "tôi yêu em" ( I love you).

Paula smiled "Tôi rất tự hào về bạn Ngọc, một người mẹ tuyệt vời của bạn tôi yêu bạn" (I'm so proud of you Jade, you're a great mother I love you)

Turning towards Artemis Paula spoke "Tôi rất tự hào về bạn và công việc anh hùng của bạn, và bạn tìm thấy tình yêu một lần nữa tôi yêu bạn Artemis" (I'm so proud of you and your hero work, and that you found love again I love you Artemis).

"Chúng tôi yêu bạn" (We love you to) Both Jade and Artemis said at the same time.

Paula smiled squeezing both their hands one last time before closing her eyes, seconds later the heart monitor started beating indicating the her heart had stopped. Closing her eyes Artemis stood up flinging herself into Dick's arms. Dick tightly wrapped his arms around her as he let his own tears fall down his cheeks.

Artemis sat at the cave as she waited for Dick to come back from a mission. It had been two days since her mother died, but Dick and Kaldur had both suspended her from going on missions, which is why she was stuck at the cave with a sick Beast Boy while her husband and all of her friends went on a mission.

She had just found a movie on the TV when "B03 Kid Flash" was announced by the computer.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Artemis asked as Wally flopped on the couch.

"I needed to talk to Dick, I went by both his and your apartment but you guys weren't there so I came here, he here?" Wally asked.

"No he's on a mission with the team I'm babysitting a sick Beast Boy" Artemis said "They should be back soon".

"Cool I'll wait here than. How are you doing?" Wally asked looking at her sadly.

"I'd be a lot better if everyone stopped asking me 'How I'm doing' and stopped looking at me like I'm some lost puppy. My mom's been sick for a long time I knew this was going to happen, of course it hurts but I'm not going to break down and lose control like Kaldur thinks" Artemis yelled breathing heavily.

Wally smiled setting his hand on her shoulder "Feel better".

Artemis shook her head "No there's something I want to tell you".

"You know you can tell me anything 'Mis, what's going on?" Wally asked concerned.

Artemis sighed looking down at her lap "You know Dick and I are engaged and that you're going to be his best man but….. we…. Dick and I got married about three weeks ago".

"What?" Wally asked his eyes wide.

"We were going to wait, but when we found out about my mom Dick had the idea that we have a small ceremony in her hospital room so she could see me get married. Only my mom, Jade, Roy and Lian know. And of course the Bat family there's no hiding anything from them. I'm sorry we didn't tell you" Artemis said rushing everything out.

"I…. I uhhh wow I didn't expect that. I guess it's better than hearing your pregnant. But this is still hard to swallow" Wally said trying to absorb the information.

"I know Wally and I'm sorry I really am, but we thought it was the best thing to do, it meant a lot to me that my mom see us get married" Artemis said.

"I….." but before he could finish the computer announced the team's arrival, quickly a pale panicked looking Impulse ran into the room followed by Cassie who was helping an injured Tim walk, Connor followed them with an unconscious Barbarra, but the worst sight of them all was M'gann levitating a bleeding unconscious Dick.

"What happened?" Wally said standing up and running towards his best friend.

"We need to get him and Barbara stabilized in the med bay first" Connor said roughly as he walked towards the med bay. With Cassie and M'gann following after him, soon Dinah, Batman, and Kaldur along with a couple of doctors ran in heading to the med bay.

But Artemis jumped over the couch grabbing Kaldur by the arm and yanking him to face her.

"What the hell happened?" Artemis demanded.

"Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing were heavily aimed and attacked by the Joker and his henchmen while we tried stopping the Injustice League's attempt. I don't know all that happened because I was trying to stop the other villain's but Robin has a couple broken ribs, most likely a fractured ankle. Batgirl was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious; I'm not sure how serious her injuries are. Nightwing continued fighting the Joker, from what Wonder Girl told me the Joker stabbed him while a henchman hit him in the head with a crowbar knocking him unconscious. Wondergirl took out the henchman but the Joker escaped, we didn't chase him because Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing had such serious injuries" Kaldur said looking Artemis dead in the eye.

Wally set his hand on Artemis' shoulder "Come on Artemis let's go check on them, yelling at Kaldur won't help anything".

Artemis nodded her head letting Wally guide her to the med bay where Connor stood holding M'gann with Beast Boy hugging her leg. Cassie stood with her arms crossed leaning against the wall; Artemis could tell she was trying hard to fight the tears. Bumbleebee, Blue Beetle, and Impulse sat in the chairs with their heads in their hands. Instead of going to M'gann Artemis went to Cassie.

Artemis set her hand on the younger girls arm "He's going to be fine".

Cassie looked up at her "I know, but I'm worried about Nightwing I should have helped him instead of hovering over Robin".

Wally stepped up next to Artemis "Nightwing is my best friend and I know he would have wanted you to check on Robin first, this isn't your fault Cassie, it's the Jokers fault".

"Wally's right don't beat yourself up" Artemis said smiling at the younger girl, even though all she wanted to do was break down in tears and be with her husband already.

Batman and Dinah came through the med bay doors soon after, followed by Robin who was using crutches, he only had his pants on, his torso was wrapped in bandages, and of course his normal sunglasses were on.

Cassie immediately relaxed but didn't move towards him because of Batman, but Artemis didn't care, she walked up to the younger boy wrapping her arm around his shoulder "How you feelin Rob?" she asked.

"I'm good, just a fractured ankle, sprained wrist, and five broken ribs" Robin said smiling at her.

"How's Batgirl and Nighwing?" Connor asked.

"Batgirl has a concussion but she should be fine in about a week, he back is pretty bruised but nothing serious. Nightwing is stable but they are taking him into surgery soon to repair the damage the knife did, he also has a concussion along with two broken ribs, but the doctors said he'll be fine in a couple of weeks" Batman said looking at Artemis who closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

Robin squeezed her hand smiling at her "You can go see him before surgery if you'd like" Dinah said smiling at Artemis.

Artemis smiled winking at Robin before going through the med bay doors.


End file.
